Perfect Future Husband
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Kim Jongin seorang remaja 19 tahun. Orang yang skeptis dan keras kepala. Oh Sehun si duda beranak satu yang workaholic dan selalu gagal saat berkencan (Hunkai and chibbi Haowen and the others) Kinky daddy Hunnie, Stubborn Nini Bear, and Cute Hao baby
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Future Husband

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Family

Pairing : Hunkai as main

Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Pair, Typos, Abal gaje, BL, and bla..bla..bla...

Summary :

Kim Jongin seorang remaja 18 tahun. Orang yang skeptis dan keras kepala. Oh Sehun si duda beranak satu yang workaholic dan selalu gagal saat berkencan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Jongin Remaja Indigo. Merasa berbeda dengan banyak orang di sekitarnya. Tatapan intimidasi selalu ia dapatkan sejak ia kecil. Membuat dirinya jadi menutup diri dengan pandangan skeptis terhadap orang lain. JONGIN ORANG yang tertutup meski ia tahu usiaNya sudah beranjak 19 tahun. Ia tinggal dengan ibunya di sebuah ruko. Dimana ibunya membuka rumah makan tradisional di ruko tersebut.

Kris adalah roh seorang namja yang mati diusia 24 tahun. Dia selalu menemani Jongin sejak pertemuan mereka 11 tahun Yang lalu.

SEMENTARA Oh Sehun seorang duda beranak satu yang workaholic. Istrinya meninggalkan dirinya ketika putra mereka baru berusia 8 bulan. Sementara itu hubungan percintaannya dengan beberapa pacarnya selalu saja kandas di tengah jalan akibat ulah putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kita harus membayar tagihan itu?"

Ibu mengangguk pelan.

Jongin mendesah dengan wajah lelahnya. Dia baru saja pulang bekerja, tapi melihat ibu yang kebingungan dengan kertas kertas tagihan di tangannya hanya semakin membuatnya lelah.

"Tapi kan bukan kita yang menikmati semua uangnya, Bu"

Dia tak pernah habis pikir dengan sifat ibunya yang baik hati itu. Membayar hutang pada Bank Keliling yang dilakukan oleh bibinya? Apa-apaan itu! Bahkan ibunya saja juga tidak berani berhutang barang satu perak pun pada orang lain.

Lalu ini bibinya. Seorang yeoja yang tidak punya penghasilan. Berhutang, dan memberikan alamat tagihan ke ruko mereka. Brengsek benar bibinya itu.

"Pamanmu tidak akan mau membayar hutang bibimu, Jongin" Kata ibu. "Ibu tidak mau bibimu mengalami kesusahan seperti itu"

terserah, pikir Jongin. Orang baik sekali pun juga tidak seperti ibunya kan?

"Apa saat ibu kesulitan bibi bersedia membantu?"

Yeoja itu terdiam. Mungkin ibunya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia tahu apa. Tetapi Jongin pun juga tampak tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang ibu.

"Tapi ibu percaya satu hal" kata ibu.

Jongin yang baru saja hendak melangkah pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Suatu saat Tuhan akan membalas semuanya dengan kebaikan yang jauh lebih besar" ibu berkata lagi.

kebaikan ibu bilang?

"Entah itu pada ibu sendiri, anak ibu, atau cucu ibu. Tapi ibu percaya itu"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Aku ganti baju dulu" pamitnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya remaja 19 tahun. Dia baru saja lulus sekolah Tahun ini. Dia bekerja di sebuah toko buku yang terletak 2km dari ruko milik sang ibu.

Tak banyak cerita tentang dirinya. Karena sejak kecil dia tidak punya teman dan berubah menjadi sosok yang tertutup pada lingkungannya.

dia jarang sekali bicara. Kalau bicara pun juga percuma. Tak banyak orang yang mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

Jongin pun juga tidak akan keberatan. Dia tampak tak peduli ketika banyak orang yang memandangnya penuh intimidasi.

baginya, biarkan orang lain berkata apa. Dia tetap berada di jalannya sendiri.

Dia tak pernah mau mengganggu orang lain. Dia sosok yang baik dan tenang di mata orang-orang terdekatnya.

hanya saja...

sebenarnya Jongin mencoba untuk menutupi semua kekurangan yang ia miliki. Dia tidak pernah percaya diri dengan yang ia miliki saat ini.

Jika semua orang akan bangga bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang banyak orang. Jongin justru malu, dan berusaha seolah dia tidak pernah memiliki kemampuan tersebut.

 _'Bibimu berhutang lagi?'_

Jongin yang tengah membaca buku di atas ranjang mediumnya menoleh. Kris adalah sosok yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain, namun selalu berada di dekat Jongin ketika remaja itu kesepian.

11 tahun yang lalu adalah pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Kris adalah hantu berusia 24 tahunan yang dilihat Jongin saat usianya 8 tahun. Ia melihat Kris duduk merenung di balkon kamar ibunya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sejak saat itulah mereka jadi terlihat bersama. Dan sebut saja mereka teman jika kau mau.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti dengan ibuku itu" sahut Jongin.

Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

 _'Ibumu orang yang baik hati ya'_

Sangat, pikir Jongin.

"Padahal belum tentu Yuan mau membayar hutangnya" Gumam Jongin.

 _'Ku rasa ibumu hanya mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya'_

"Apa? Yuan punya suami yang selalu dia elu-elukan" Ujarnya. "Harusnya dia malu saat kakaknya yang seorang Janda itu mau membantu dirinya"

Kris mengangkat bahu, pertanda tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin berkata lebih banyak lagi. Tapi melihat mood Jongin yang sedang tidak baik, ia memilih untuk diam dan lebih memilih membaca buku bacaan koleksi Jongin sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak boleh!" Haowen berseru dengan wajah kesalnya.

Paman Luhan menarik napas pelan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Haowen melarang ayahnya berdekatan dengan yeoja maupun namja manis lainnya dalam konteks berpasangan.

Bocah 7 tahun itu merenggut. Dia belari ke arah sang ayah. Seolah tidak mengizinkan wanita itu menyentuh tangan sang ayah.

"Kenapa Haowen bisa ada di sini, Hyung?"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu" Luhan menjawab. "Sudah dulu ya? Aku mau menjemput Pacarku"

Sehun hendak berkata. Tapi sang kakak sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Di samping kirinya ada Minah dengan wajah bete-nya.

"Jadi?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Putranya yang berada digendongannya itu kembali menatap Minah dengan tatapan sengit.

"Suruh tante ini pulang, Pa!" Haowen merengek.

"Apa? Oh Sehun kau benar benar"

"Minah, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi" lelaki itu berkata. "Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan"

Minah menghentakan kakinya kesal. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak bisa habis pikir dengan namja kaya raya ini. Terlihat dewasa namun bisa dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Apa sih maunya?

Haowen memeletkan lidahnya. 'Aku pemenangnya' soraknya dalam hati. Melihat kepergian pacar sang papa adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

.

 _'Seperti saat kau membiarkan Park Chanyeol berkencan dengan Sahabatmu'_

"Siapa? Baekhyun?"

Kris menganggukan kepala. Tubuhnya yang jangkung itu tidak menapak tanah, alias melayang. Well, dia sudah mati cukup lama. Mungkin 19 atau 18 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi menghitungnya.

 _'Nah itu'_

"Dia cantik, wajar saja Chanyeol memilihnya"

 _'Tapi jika Chanyeol benar-benar menyukaimu, dia tidak akan terpesona begitu saja pada namja itu'_

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak mau mengingat masalah percintaanya yang tragis itu. Ya, cukup tragislah untuk seorang sahabat yang mengambil gebetan sahabatnya sendiri.

Namun dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun di sini. Membenci saja juga tidak bisa. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak diva sekolah? Jongin yang hanya nerd ya bisa apa?

"Namja setampan Chanyeol cocok saja dengan Baekhyun. Mereka kan sama sama terkenal di sekolah"

Jongin bahkan tidak peduli ketika orang-orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan menatap aneh ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka berpikir, seseorang Yang berjalan Dan Berbicara sendirian di keramaian itu sangatlah janggal. dikatakan gila sekalipun tubuhnya juga tidak kumal. Kalau orang waras mana mungkin berbicara seorang diri di jalanan ramai seperti ini? Kasihan sekali.

"Kris"

'Hm?'

"Bisakah kau diam? Makin lama kau makin cerewet seperti ibuku"

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyung"

Yeoja mungil itu menoleh. Para pelanggannya cukup menikmati hidangan rumah makan sederhana yang ia kelola sejak putranya berusia 5 tahun.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan pulang" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur mungilnya, hendak menuangkan segelas air putih untuk sang adik.

"Jun pasti mencariku selama aku di Busan" Yuan berkata, setelah meminum segelas air putih yang dihidangkan sang kakak.

Yuan mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja. Wajah cantiknya nampak lesu setelah perjalanan 2 Jam Busan-Seoul dengan kereta.

"Mengapa kau tidak memilih Tuan Kang saja? Dia lebih baik dibandingkan suamimu itu"

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk menceraikan Jun?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Memangnya pernikahanmu dan Jun itu sah? Jun seorang pemabuk"

"Entahlah" Yuan mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau mempertahankan dia karena dia tampan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Kyunsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mungkin aku mencintainya" Yuan berkata, jujur.

Sang kakak menatapnya ragu.

"Apa? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?"

"Tidak" sahut Kyungsoo. "Aku malah tidak bisa membedakan saat kau berbohong atau tidak"

.

.

.

.

"Jangan kaku begitu" Wonshik menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Kau kan sudah bekerja di sini selama 3 bulan, seharusnya sudah terbiasa kan"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata buku baru di rak.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

Wonshik tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tatapan Jongin ke arahnya membuat ia ragu untuk berkata-kata.

"Impian terbesarmu itu apa?"

"Impian?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ingin jadi sukses"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ingin jadi kaya"

Wonshik tertawa mendengarnya. Jawaban yang simple. Mahasiswa arsitektur itu membantu sang Junior menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Impianku itu menjadi seorang arsitek dan membangun rumah untuk keluarga kecilku"

Sederhana sekali, pikir Jongin.

"Aku ingin menikah, punya dua orang anak, dan tinggal di rumah minimalis yang ku rancang sendiri"

"Hyung dewasa sekali"

Wonshik mengulum senyuman.

"Jongin"

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memiliki pacar?"

"Aku-"

Prangg..

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara debuman keras yang ditimbulkan oleh sosok anak kecil yang terjatuh dan tak sengaja menyenggol alat tulis kantor.

"Sakit, hiks"

"Ya, ampun" Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya

Ia segera menggendong bocah laki-laki itu dan membawanya ke ruangan staff. Dengan sangat perhatian ia membersihkan luka di kaki kecil itu. Serpihan Alat Tulis Kantor yang patah mengenai lutut sang bocah sehingga lututnya berdarah dan harus segera diobati.

...

"Nah, sembuh" Jongin berseru riang.

Ia harap bocah tampan itu tidak merasakan sakit lagi di lututnya.

"Kaki Hao sembuh?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Hyung, terimakasih" ucap bocah itu.

Ia memeluk leher Jongin yang tengah bersimpuh di bawah lantai. "Hao tidak sakit lagi"

"Ya, sama-sama. Lain kali, Hao harus berhati-hati ya"

Bocah yang menamai dirinya Hao itu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, Dimana ayahnya Hao?"

"Papa sedang sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya"

"Lalu, Hao ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Paman Luhan"

Jongin hendak berkata. Tapi suara Jongdae hyung lebih dulu menyela dari arah pintu

"Jongin, Tuan Ini mencari keponakannya yang kau tolong tadi"

Jongin berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat pada namja tampan itu.

"Paman Lu"

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan Jagoan kecil ini?"

"Tadi Hao jatuh waktu mau lihat-lihat di toko ini"

Sang paman menarik napas pelan.

"Lain kali jangan diulang lagi, Hao! Paman mencemaskanmu tahu"

Hao tertawa kecil. "Habis Paman Lu sibuk pacaran sih. Hao kan bosan"

.

.

Jam di tangannya menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Jongin baru saja membeli makanan ringan di sebuah minimarket.

Ia pandangi angka yang tertera pada jam tangan digital miliknya yang ia beli murah di situs jual beli online.

 _'Ku rasa Wonshik menyukaimu'_

Ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kris yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan di sampingnya. Dasar hantu yang semaunya, pikir Jongin. Mungkin Kris berpikir jika makhluk yang terbuat dari angin seperti dirinya ini bisa bepergian kemana saja tanpa perlu Jongin tahu kemana ia pergi.

Jongin yakin, di masa hidupnya dulu, Kris adalah sosok namja menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

"Kau membuatku terkejut tahu" ia berkata.

Kris terkekeh dan mengucapkan kata maaf beberapa kali.

 _'Tadi aku sempat melihat bagaimana cara ia memandangi dirimu diam-diam'_

Jongin pandangi wajah tampan yang selalu terlihat pucat. Dan tidak pernah berubah sejak 11 tahun pertemuan mereka. Kris akan tetap muda, selamanya pun akan tetap begitu.

"Lalu kau menilai dengan mudah jika dia menyukaiku dalam konteks pasangan?"

 _'Hey, aku mati dalam usia 24 tahun. 5 tahun lebih tua darimu yang sekarang ini'_

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap namja itu tanpa ekpresi. Kris tampak merenggut, tidak suka dengan ekpresi dingin yang tertuju tepat ke arahnya.

"Lalu?"

 _'Aku lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirimu'_

Tawa di bibir Jongin pecah begitu saja. Untung sepi. Coba kalau ramai, bisa disangka gila kan..

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada" kata Jongin, kembali berjalan begitu saja, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kris. "Kau bahkan tidak ingat apa yang telah membuatmu masih di sini walau kenyataannya kau sudah mati"

...

Oh Sehun menyentuh luka di lutut putranya yang dibalut plester.

Matanya menyipit, pasti Haowen bertindak nakal lagi ketika Luhan mengajaknya Jalan - Jalan. Anaknya memang sangat aktiv, dan diam dalam waktu satu detik itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Haowen.

Entah darimana sifat hyper aktiv anaknya itu. Kalau ia ingat masa kecilnya saja, dia cenderung pemalu dan tidak terlalu terbuka dengan lingkungannya meski dia bukan orang yang sombong.

Dengkur halus Haowen terdengar pelan. Bocah itu sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya ketika sang ayah tidak sengaja menyentuh lututnya terlalu keras.

"Ibu pikir kau kemana, ternyata kau di sini" Boom berkata. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati ruang kerja putranya kosong dan melihat kamar cucunya dalam keadaan terang serta pintu yang terbuka.

"Haowen sepertinya tadi jatuh"

"Benarkah?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu agak panik. Dan ikut memeriksa lutut sang cucu. "Luhan pasti kewalahan sekali menghadapi Haowen"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Kakak sepupunya telah banyak membantu dirinya selama ini. Meski ia namja playboy dan menyebalkan, Luhan tetaplah sosok humoris dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mengapa ibu tidak tidur?"

"Ayahmu tadi menelpon ibu dan meminta ibu untuk menyusulnya ke Hongkong"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Kedua orangtuanya itu memang saling mencintai dan cukup romantis meski usia mereka tidak muda lagi.

Tentu saja tidak seperti dirinya. Kisah cintanya bahkan tidak pernah semanis yang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya saat ini. Kalau dibandingkan tentu saja berbeda jauh.

Sehun pernah tak sengaja menghamili anak orang diusia 19 tahun. Ia pun musti bertanggung jawab dan harus menjadi sosok ayah muda bagi putra semata wayangnya itu.

Sementara istrinya? Ah, yeoja itu malah pergi dengan namja lain dan tidak pernah kembali lagi sejak Haowen berusia 8 bulan.

"Sehun" ibunya menyebut namanya dengan nada yang keibuan.

Ayah muda itu ber-hm pelan. Matanya tertuju ke arah sang ibu yang entah mengapa kali ini terlihat sendu dan tak tenang.

"Ibu memikirkan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini"

Pasti itu berat sekali. Sehun selalu tak tega jika ibunya harus kelelahan. Boom didiagnosa kanker payudara stadium dua. Cukup menakutkan meskipun ibunya Sudah mencoba semua alternatif kesembuhan yang disarankan dokter padanya.

"Ibu harus banyak istirahat" ujarnya. Ia menyentuh tangan sang ibu dengan senyuman.

Ibunya balas tersenyum.

"Bukan itu"

"Maksud ibu?"

Yeoja itu menyentuh kening putranya.

"Ibu ingin melihat seseorang yang bisa mengurus dirimu dan Haowen dengan penuh kasih sayang yang besar"

Gampangnya saja! Boom ingin Sehun menikah lagi.

"Aku mengerti maksud ibu" Sehun berkata perlahan. "Tapi itu tidak mudah. Haowen selalu punya cara untuk menghancurkan semuanya"

"Haowen masih terlalu kecil. Dulu kau juga begitu, kau posesif sekali kalau mau tau"

Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Ibu ingin punya cucu lagi"

"Ibu?"

"Ibu ingin bisa menimang cucu lagi sebelum ibu pergi"

Alisnya bertaut. Entah mengapa Sehun sangat tidak menyukai kalimat terakhir sang ibu. Sesuatu yang tidak nyata, tapi berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat.

.

.

.

"Ibu butuh istirahat" Jongin berkata.

Ibunya bilang dadanya sering terasa sakit. Dan kemarin kolestrolnya sempat tinggi saat di check ke dokter.

"Makanan yang ibu buat itu terlalu enak. Makanya ibu kena kolestrol"

Jongin tahu, ibunya adalah sosok yang selalu melakukan banyak hal memakai cinta. Memasak saja juga musti pakai cinta. Aneh...

"Kalau ibu masak tidak enak, pelanggan pasti akan merasa tidak betah makan di sini"

"Ah, terserah ibu sajalah"

Ia beranjak dari sofa, masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Percuma saja, ibu tidak akan mau mendengarnya dan Jongin tidak suka memulai perdebatan yang panjang dengan ibunya.

...

 _'Wajah ibumu pucat sekali'_ Kris berkata.

Tubuhnnya yang tembus pandang itu melayang-layang di samping Jongin.

"Ibu sakit"

 _'Sudah ke dokter?'_ Kris tampak khawatir. Dan itu terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Sudah"

Tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang. Jongin memcoba untuk tidak memikirkan masalah yang baru saja terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Jongin saja yang terlalu ambil pusing dengan memikirkannya sendiri.

Ibu memakai uang simpanannya untuk membayar hutang adiknya. Ibunya yang kelewat baik hati itu dengan begitu saja melunasi hutang bibi Yuan yang nominalnya bisa setara 5 atau 6 bulan gaji seorang Kim Jongin.

 _'Ku harap ibumu cepat sembuh'_

"Ku harap juga begitu"

Lelaki Jangkung itu mencoba untuk berkata lagi. Namun melihat wajah lelah Jongin, membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia harap Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal dan menjadikan semuanya beban dalam hidupnya.

Jongin orang yang mudah baper. Dan Kris tahu hal itu. Lama bersama Jongin membuatnya tahu bagaimana sifat pemuda itu.

Sejak kecil Jongin terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tertutup dan aneh. Dia tak punya teman, karena tak ada satupun yang bersedia menjadi temannya. Jongin kecil suka bicara sendiri. Salah satu hal yang membuat para ibu-ibu di lingkungannya berpikir Jika Jongin anak yang gila dan tidak bagus untuk mental anak-anak mereka jika bermain dengan Jongin.

"Kris"

Yang dipanggil menyahut. Dia tidak perlu tidur karena dia tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya lelah. Mungkin Kris akan terus duduk di kursi belajar Jongin selama pemuda itu tertidur lelap di ranjang empuknya.

"Aku tadi menolong seorang anak kecil"

 _'Lalu?'_

"Entahlah" sahutnya. JONGIN kembali mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Saat tak sengaja melihat matanya jantungku berdegup cepat"

 _'Benarkah?'_

JONGIN mengangguk pelan. "Aku rasa kali ini feeling ku terlalu kuat untuk merasakannya"

 _'Merasakan apa? Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang anak kecil kan?'_

Ia mendengus sebal. Kris dengan selera humornya yang payah hanya akan membuat moodnya mendung seketika.

"Aku serius"

 _'Kali ini aku juga'_

Jongin hanya mencoba untuk mengatakan jika tatapan bocah laki-laki itu mampu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti terkena serangan jantung.

Perasaan yang tidak ia rasakan seperti saat pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. JONGIN rasa dunia terlalu gila jika memang jodohnya seorang bocah kecil bernama Haowen yang mungkin saja usianya bisa 11 atau 12 tahun lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya hyung yang kemarin manis sekali lho, Pa"

OH Sehun tersenyum mendengar putranya yang terus berceloteh tentang hyung manis baik hati yang sudah menolongnya saat terjatuh di toko buku.

"Haowen tahu namanya?" Papanya bertanya. LANTARAN Haowen terus bercerita tanpa menyebut nama sosok tersebut

Haowen mencebikan bibirnya. Dia menggeleng, dan kesal karena ia lupa menanyakan nama hyung manis itu.

Ayah muda itu tertawa kecil. Haowen bilang ia ingin jadi pacar hyung manis itu kalau sudah besar. Tentu saja Sehun menganggap ucapan anaknya hanya sebatas adore sehari saja. Karena bagaimana mungkin Haowen yang masih kecil ini berpacaran dengan namja yang mungkin saja lebih tua dari ayahnya.

SEHUN bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa sosok namja tersebut.

"Papa"

"Hm?"

"Apa papa mau mengantar Hao ke toko buku?"

"Eoh?"

SEHUN menatap putranya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Haowen menyukai Hyung itu ya?"

Sementara putranya menatap sang ayah malu-malu. Nah lho, ketahuan juga kan. Haowen sekarang mulai genit.

"Ihh.. Papa"

Lelaki dewasa itu terkekeh. Fokusnya kembali mengendarai mobilnya. Mungkin mereka akan pergi mengunjungi toko buku yang dimaksud Haowen hari ini. Atau mungkin makan siang lebih dulu, sepertinya menarik.

"Haowen kan bilang mau pergi ke game centre kan?"

"Tapi.. Tapi Haowen juga mau ke toko buku"

"mau apa Hao ke sana?"

Wajah putih Haowen merona. "M.. Mau beli buku"

Sejak kapan anaknya yang tampan ini suka buku? Eh, tapi Sehun juga penasaran. Seperti apa sih namja manis yang dimaksud Haowen. Sekalian mau mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menolong putranya kemarin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hello... Sempat banyak yg ngira aku hiatus atau udah resign jadi Author di FF. Sebenarnya niatnya sih gitu. Aku mau coba nulis di asianfanfiction atau di wattpad. Tapi berhubung aku sibuk bgt aku jadi mikir, well gak mungkin bgt kalo mengelola sebuah akun di wattpad. Ini cerita baru joy? Gak! Ini koleksi ff pribadi yang aku tulis satu tahun yang lalu. Ada banyak ff Hunkai yg emang sengaja aku jadiin koleksi pribadi. Kalo ada yang berminat baca aku mau share di FB, biar kayak author senior*lol. Atau mungkin line? Idk. Mau di update ya, tapi aku pikir mungkin ceritanya masih klise atau mungkin pasaran. Nanti dikira nyamain fandom sebelah lagi. Jujur sih ya, aku agak males update Oh My baby dan Summer Baby. Selain karena ada pro Dan kontra, ada satu hal yg buat aku ngerasa down sama beberapa komentar readers. Jadi mungkin ff ini semacam ff lari dari masalah ya, hehe. Maybe next time aku lanjut meskipun gatau kapan.

So, ini lanjut gak?


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 1

.

.

* * *

Jongin tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun setiap harinya. Selain apa yang ia kerjakan hari Ini harus berjalan lancar tanpa masalah yang kerap kali membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ia akui dia sedikit ceroboh, dan tidak pernah bisa bergaul dengan lingkungannya. Itulah sebabnya ia sedikit merasa tertekan saat berada di tempat kerja.

"Hey, Jongin"

Yu noona baru saja memanggilnya. Kelihatannya yeoja 24 tahun itu membutuhkan pertolongan atau apapun itu karena wajahnya saat ini terlihat begitu serius.

"Ya?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu di sana"

Jongin berpikir dalam diam. Dia harap itu bukan masalah besar karena ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasanya seperti ia akan mati saat itu juga.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah" Yu berkata. Ia menggantikan Jongin menata buku di rak. "Orangnya tampan sekali"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa noona yakin dia mencariku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan yang kemarin menolong anak kecil itu"

Oh... AKHIRNYA bukan masalah, batinnya. Ia mendesah lega dan berpamitan untuk segera menemui orang yang mencarinya.

...

"Itu dia" HAOWEN berseru senang ketika melihat sosok ramping yang sedari tadi ia Tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

Sehun melihat ke arah telunjuk Haowen yang menunjuk seorang remaja bertubuh ramping berbalut seragam kerja pegawai toko buku itu. Kulitnya tan dan saat ia tersenyum memang terlihat begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Hallo" ucapnya, ia membungkuk hormat di hadapan Sehun.

"Oh, hallo"

Pemuda ber-name tag Kim Jongin itu tersenyum ketika Haowen memeluk pinggangnya begitu manja.

Sehun sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anaknya itu. Haowen memang manja, tapi bersikap manja pada orang lain sama sekali bukan sosok Haowen yang ia kenali.

"Hao" Sehun mengingatkan.

Haowen kecil merenggut kesal. Kemudian ia mulai berceloteh lucu dan memperkenalkan Ayahnya pada sosok manis itu.

"Terimakasih telah menolong putra saya, Jongin-ssi" ucapnya, santun.

Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Rasanya ia tidak percaya jika ada orang kaya yang mau membungkuk hormat padanya. Bahkan mau menemui dirinya di tengah-tengah kesibukannya dalam bekerja.

Mungkin ia berpikir jika masih ada orang kaya yang mau mengingat pertolongan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang biasa seperti dirinya. Ah, Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

YUAN terus memperhatikan Sang kakak yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pelanggan. Kakaknya yang baik hati itu terlihat sangat ramah dan telaten saat berhadapan dengan para customer.

"Dia siapa Kyung?" tanya Yuan, seraya menunjuk sosok namja yang baru saja berbicara dengan sang kakak.

"Oh.. Namanya Lee Jongsuk. Dia dokter yang bertugas tak jauh dari tempat ini"

"Tampan"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Selain tampan, Dokter yang akrab di panggil dokter Lee itu memang dikenal ramah dan baik hati oleh para pasiennya.

"Dia sering makan di siang di sini"

"Benarkah?"

Memangnya ada yang salah ya? Kyungsoo menatap Yuan aneh. Adiknya ini memang tidak bisa melihat pria tampan seperti dokter Lee.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku rasa aku tertarik padanya"

Kyungsoo melirik dokter Lee diam-diam. Dokter tampan itu sedang duduk di dekat jendala sembari menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Kau gila?"

"Tentu saja tidak, eonnie"

Yuan menyebutnya kakak itu kalau sedang ada maunya. Kalau Jongin bilang, Jalang tidak tahu malu. Tapi Tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak akan tega memanggil Yuan seperti itu. Meski Yuan jalang, dia tetap seorang wanita dan harus dihormati.

"Berapa usianya?"

"40 tahunan"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah punya istri?"

KYUNGSOO menggeleng.

"Hohh.."

"Yak" Kyungsoo berseru, seraya menepuk lengan sang adik. "Kau gila? Bagaimana dengan jun?"

Yuan menepuk keningnya dan mendesah pelan. "Omo, aku hampir lupa"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pada bulan september lalu Sehun baru saja memutuskan Changmi dan bulan ini pun ia juga harus memutuskan hubungan dengan yeoja secantik Minah yang ia kencani 1 bulan yang lalu.

Ini semua karena ulah Haowen yang selalu merengek padanya ketika Sehun sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dia juga mau menikah, memiliki seorang istri yang bisa ia cintai dan membantunya membesarkan Haowen.

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Haowen selalu saja punya cara supaya kencan dengan kekasihnya itu selalu saja gagal. Entah apa yang Haowen inginkan sebrnarnya. Kalau pun ditanya anak itu akan memberikan jawaban yang menurut Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh otak cerdasnya itu.

'Tante itu jelek' begitulah kata Haowen. Jeleknya tuh dilihat darimana sih? Sehun bukan orang yang pemilih dalam soal tipe. Tapi bukan berarti semua pacarnya itu jelek lho. Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang membuat Sehun selalu di kelilingi orang-orang cantik seperti Changmi dan Minah.

"Kita hanya perlu membuat strategi kencan yang bagus di hari pertama" kata Luhan. Dia berkata dengan nada yang seolah memang mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Ayolah, hyung!" Sehun mulai bosan. "Haowen bukan anak kecil yang mudaH dibohongi"

"Kali ini pasti berhasil, Hun" sahutnya.

Luhan kembali memperlihatkan album foto berisi cewek-cewek cantik yang mungkin saja bisa membuat hati sang adik kepincut.

Ini gila, pikir Sehun. Luhan memang sering berlangganan forum pencarian jodoh untuk bersenang-senang. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa memulai suatu hubungan dengan bersenang-senang. Selain bukan tipe cowok badboy, menyakiti hati seorang wanita itu sama sekali bukan gaya Oh Sehun. GENTLE SEKALI KAN YA?

"Namanya Seungmi, imut kan ya?"

Sehun memutar mata bosan.

"Oh.. Atau Inwoo, dia namja manis. Wajahnya bishounen sekali. Mirip mantanmu lho, Hun"

"Hyung"

"Hun, ayolah"

"Aku tidak mau" ia beranjak dari sofa. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan"

LUHAN mendengus. Yasudah, gumamnya. Daripada susah-susah memaksa Sehun untuk memilih. Lebih baik dirinya saja kan yang memilih. Lagipula namja-nama di sini imut imut. Yeojanya juga, cantik-cantik. Lumayan buat dijadikan teman kencan, pikirnya.

.

.

"Yuan meminta ibu untuk menanyakan nomor handphone Dokter Lee?"

Ibu mengangguk pelan.

Jongin memukul pelan meja makan dengan tampang masam. Selera makannya hilang sudah.

"Ibu" namja muda itu mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Ibu ini apa tidak malu? Ibu tahu kan status ibu itu apa? Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. AKU hanya tidak mau ibu-ibu di lingkungan ini semakin mencibir ibu"

Kyungsoo menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Putranya benar, dan ia pun juga memikirkan bagaimana pendapat orang nanti. Apalagi dirinya seorang janda, dan dokter Lee adalah seorang dokter yang paling dipuja di lingkungan mereka.

"Ibu boleh merasa tidak malu dengan semua ocehan orang lain yang menilai ibu"

Jongin tatap sang ibu dengan tatapan memohon. "Tapi untuk sekali ini saja pikirkan perasaanku, bu"

Sang ibu tersenyum. "Ibu tidak akan melakukan itu"

"Yuan memang adik ibu. Tapi kau putra ibu. Kau adalah prioritas di hati ibu"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan memeluk sang ibu.

Ibunya adalah orang yang naif dan terlalu polos untuk ukuran orang dewasa 39 tahun. Dan Jongin berharap, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi sang ibu disetiap langkahnya.

Meski ibunya cerewet, Jongin selalu menyayangi ibunya. Karena sejak ia kecil, hanya sosok ibu lah yang ia miliki.

...

'Ku rasa kau butuh cuti beberapa hari untuk liburan' KRIS berusul.

Alisnya yang berwarna pualam itu bertaut. Matanya menatap ke arah Kris yang tengah duduk di atas meja belajarnya.

Yang mana membuat Jongin jengkel adalah ucapan Kris yang selalu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Seolah ucapannya itu sangat mudah dilakukan dengan hanya menjentikan jari saja ke udara. Bedebah! Kris yang bodoh! Tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Karena Jongin pikir daripada menghabiskan uang lebih baik di rumah. Membaca buku, atau tidur seharian. Uang gajinya tidak akan berkurang satu perak pun.

"Aku tidak"

'Memangnya kau tidak bosan? Oh ayolah, Jongin' Kris melayang mendekati ranjangnya. 'Di luar tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan'

"Mungkin Sabtu atau minggu aku akan keluar"

'Benarkah?'

"Ya" sahutnya. "Tapi aku harus memastikan jika ibu tidak sibuk weekend nanti"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bab 2

.

.

Jung Ilwoo terus pamer tentang adik bayinya yang baru lahir 3 hari yang lalu. Ilwoo bilang aegy nya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia sangat bahagia, dan untuk ke depannya nanti ia tidak akan kesepian lagi karena sudah punya adik yang lucu.

Haowen mengerucut sebal. Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia 7 tahun. Tentu saja sifat irinya itu masih ada. Dan dia kesal (sekaligus iri) karena Ilwoo terus terusan pamer padanya.

Haowen kecil berjalan sambil menendangi dedaunan gugur di bawah kakinya. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di depannya yang lebih tinggi darinya. HAOWEN mendongak, hendak memaki. Tetapi bocah kecil itu membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok yang ia tabrak itu memberikan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat emosinya mereda seketika.

"Jongie hyung" serunya. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Jongin dengan ekpresi senang.

Kris di samping Jongin tertawa. Andai Jongin bisa, sudah ia pukul wajah menyebalkan Kris saat tertawa menggodanya.

...

Haowen terus berceloteh, lebih tepatnya mengadukan tingkah menyebalkan Ilwoo-teman sekelasnya yang pamer tentang adik bayinya pada Jongin.

Mulutnya pun juga terus mengunyah corn dog yang dibelikan Jongin di sebuah stand yang terletak tak begitu jauh di daerah taman

Jongin Yang mendengar itu pun tertawa. Haowen anak yang menarik, pikirnya. Karena selama 19 tahun ia hidup. Baru kali ini ia menemukan ada orang yang berterus terang jika ia mengagumi Seorang Kim Jongin sebagai seorang fans kepada idolanya.

Haowen bilang dia manis. Jongin ingin menjadi skeptis. Tapi banyak yang bilang, anak kecil itu tidak pandai berbohong. Dan ketika melihat ke mata sempit Haowen, Jongin yakin tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Hao"

"Iya, hyung?"

Nam.. Nam.. Nam.. HAOWEN masih mengunyah.

"Papanya Haowen dimana?" tanya jongin. Ia ingin segera pulang ketika jam di tangannya menunjukan pukul 2 siang. JONGIN harus segera tiba di Ruko dan membantu sang ibu di kedai mereka.

"Papa sedang bekerja"

Jongin mendengus sepelan mungkin. Orang kaya macam papanya Haowen itu memang orang yang workaholic. Bahkan Jongin berani bersumpah, jika berada di taman seorang diri dan menanti ayahnya datang menjemput itu bukan hal yang pertama bagi seorang Oh Haowen.

Ia ingin langsung pamitan. Tapi meninggalkan Haowen sendirian entah mengapa hatinya terlalu ragu untuk melakukan itu.

"Jongie Hyung tidak pulang? "

Jongin menggeleng. Awalnya ia hendak duduk duduk saja di taman ini. Tapi ketika baru memasuki taman, tidak sengaja ia malah menabarak anak kecil yang pernah ia tolong tempo hari.

...

* * *

"Haowen"

Sosok yang mereka bicarakan baru saja tiba.

Jongin menoleh, dan nyaris saja tersedak corn dog yang tengah ia kunyah. Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari, jika ayahnya Haowen sangat tampan dengan tubuh tinggi atletisnya.

"Oh, Jongin-ssi" Oh Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Oh, hallo" Jongin berdiri dan membungkuk.

Mengapa namja manis ini bisa ada bersama Haowen? Bukannya bermaksud ingin berprasangka buruk. Tetapi sebagai seorang direktur diusia muda, Oh Sehun selalu belajar untuk tidak mempercayai orang lain dan timbulah perasaan penuh praduga itu.

Melihat tatapan Sehun yang seperti itu. JONGIN jadi tidak enak hati. Hatinya berkata jika Oh Sehun sedang memperhatikan dirinya begitu detail. Jongin tahu tatapan itu, tatapan kecemasan seorang ayah saat melihat anaknya berteman dengan orang yang mencurigakan.

"Papa, Haowen tadi di sini bersama Jongie hyung. Jongie hyung baik sekali mau menemani Hao menunggu papa"

Jongin memaksakan seulas senyum kikuk.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih telah menjaga Haowen selama menungguku, Jongin-ssi"

Sehun mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya mengenai Kim Jongin. Dari tampangnya saja Jongin tidak menunjukan gelagat orang jahat. Malah terlihat seperti orang dungu yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di tengah situasi awkward begini.

"Ayo, kita pulang" ajak sang papa.

Haowen menggeleng. Ia mengeluh lapar dan meminta Sehun supaya mentraktir Jongin makan siang bersama mereka. Jongin tentu saja terkejut, ia menolak halus. Tetapi Ayah dan anak itu memaksa. Apalagi Haowen mengancam akan menangis keras jika Jongin tidak mau.

Ini menyebalkan, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Biasanya Jongin akan segera tidur setelah beraktivitas di luar rumah. Tetapi ia malah melamun memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya tanpa ada niatan untu segera tidur.

Bahkan sudah dua buku yang ia baca, dirinya tidak juga mengantuk. Alih-alih mengantuk dirinya hanya merasa semakin bosan dengan aktivitasnya yang selalu monoton.

'Hey'

Suara berat Kris terdengar. Hantu gentayangan itu baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan menembus dinding. Pakaian Kris selalu sama. Stelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya seakan ia hendak bepergian ke pesta pesta formal.

Pakaian yang dikenakan kris tidak akan pernah terlihat modis. Jongin yakin, Pakaian yang dikenakan Kris saat ini adalah pakaian terakhir yang ia gunakan sebelum dimakamkan.

'Ku kira kau sudah tidur'

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

Kris mulai berceloteh tentang pengalamannya yang bepergian mengunjungi pasar malam khusus hantu-hantu gentayangan Seperti dirinya. Ia bertemu dengan hantu perempuan yang mati di bunuh suaminya sendiri. Kasihan, pikir Jongin. Ia merutuk kejahatan namja bejat itu. Semoga besok ia mati terlindas tronton saja mengingat perbuatan kejinya terhadap sang istri.

'Hantu sekalipun juga harus bergaul' Kris berkata. Ia menyibak rambut blondenya ke belakang.

"Harusnya kau ajak aku ke sana"

'Kita kan baru saja pergi ke tempat itu siang tadi'

What the heck...Maksudnya pasar malam para hantu itu ada di taman bermain anak-anak gitu? IYEEE, mengerikan sekali...

"Hah?"

'Santai saja, Kim Jongin' sahut Kris. 'Kau seperti baru pertama kali melihat hantu saja'

Mana bisa ia membayangkan, jika tempat yang selalu ramai di siang hari, akan menjadi sarang hantu di malam harinya. Jongin memang tidak pernah peduli pada hantu-hantu gentayangan yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tapi ia ingat, ia pernah jatuh sakit akibat tak sengaja melihat hantu korban kecelakaan yang amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Apa salah satu dari mereka terlihat menyeramkan?"

'Tidak' sahut Kris. 'errr, tentu saja mereka lebih dulu mengubah penampilan agar tetap menarik'

"Sama saja" gumamnya.

Ini adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Tapi Jongin sadar, sejak ia kecil ia memang sudah aneh. Ditambah dengan kemampuan Yang ia miliki. bertambah aneh sajalah hidupnya Ini.

"Jongin"

Ibu membuka pintu kamarnya. Menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ibu"

Kyungsoo menarik napas sebelum bicara. "Jangan bicara sendiri! Itu tidak baik" ibunya mengingatkan.

Sejak kecil Jongin memang selalu berbicara sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang ibu tentu saja sangat khawatir untuk hal ini. Kyungsoo ingin menebak jika putranya memang memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Tetapi jika ditanya lebih detail lagi Jongin hanya diam dan menatap lawan bicaranya seolah mereka musuh.

"Iya, ibu"

"Lekaslah tidur!"

Kris tertawa. Tentu saja hanya Jongin yang bisa mendengar tawa menyebalkan lelaki Tersebut.

"kau puas?"

Kris masih tertawa.

Jongin yang sebal pun langsung masuk ke dalam selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya denngan selimutnya.

"Oh"

Ia nyaris memekik ketika mendapati Kris juga berada di dalam selimut. Dasar hantu, batinnya kesal.

"Kris, pergilah ke tempat lain! Jangan menggangguku terus" ia nyaris memekik.

Jongin menyibak selimutnya.

Kris masih tertawa senang mendengar Jongin emosi.

'Kau ini marah-marah terus'

"Biarkan"

Tetapi Kris tahu, jika Jongin sama sekali tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Dia adalah tipe yang tidak bisa marah pada orang lain walau sebenarnya ia merasa kesal. Makanya Kris sangat suka menggoda Jongin dari dulu.

"Kris"

Kris menyahut pelan. Ia masih merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Aku tadi bertemu Haowen lagi"

Jongin memulai ceritanya, seraya memunggungi Kris.

'Oh, pacar cilikmu itu ya?'

"Sembarangan"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Apa kau masih merasakan perasaan aneh lagi saat menatap matanya?'

"Tidak" sahutnya, "Mungkin aku terlalu bawa perasaan saat itu"

Kini Jongin berbalik. Menatap namja 24 tahun itu dengan begitu serius. "Aku sempat juga bertemu papanya"

'si Tuan Oh'

"Ya"

Jongin berkata jika Sehun sangat tampan. Kris menyindir jika Jongin terlalu bodoh kalau baru menyadari sekarang.

"Kris"

'Ada apa?'

Pemuda itu tampak ragu-ragu.

"Kata orang pertemuan pertama itu tak sengaja. Tapi pertemuan kedua adalah takdir. Apa benar begitu?"

Kris berpikir sejenak. Meski usianya sudah menginjak 41 tahun jika ia hidup, dia tetaplah belum sedewasa Usianya itu dalam masalah percintaan. Namun Kris pernah mendengar cerita takdir benang merah dari orang-orang tua jaman dulu. 'Pertemuan pertama adalah kebetulan, sementara pertemuan kedua adalah takdir'

Ia ingin menjelaskan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sementara sosok di sampingnya ini adalah sosok yang skeptis dalam menanggapi suatu permasalahan.

'Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?'

Ada rona merah di wajah Jongin. Dan Itu luput dari pandangan Kris.

"Saat makan siang bersama mereka, aku merasa tidak asing. Dan itu sangat nyata"

'Mungkin kau sedang baper, Jongin'

"Mungkin" gumamnya.

Hening sejenak. Sebelum pada akhirnya Jongin berkata jika tidak ada gunanya juga ia memikirkan perasaannya terhadap keluarga kecil itu. Akan lebih baik ia tidur karena esok hari ia sudah mulai berangkat bekerja.

.

.

..

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongin yang merasakan perasaan aneh sejak makan siang bersama itu.

Oh Sehun pun juga merasakannya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 26 tahun ia hidup dan telah bergonta-ganti pacar meskipun bukan keinginannya ia menjadi Playboy.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Apalagi saat ia mengingat senyum Jongin yang manis. Dan demi apapun, ia bisa melihat jiwa keibuan Dalam diri namja manis itu ketika Jongin membiarkan Haowen memuntahkan acar timun di tangannya.

Jika Haowen bukan anaknya, sekalipun Sehun tidak akan mau membiarkan tangannya kena muntahan seperti itu. Jongin sedang tidak memainkan akting apapun, dan Sehun tahu itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Boom bertanya.

"Ah" Sehun jadi salah tingkah.

Ibunya terkekeh geli melihat hal itu.

"Apa kau sedang kasmaaran?"

"Ibu"

"Hahaha, Kau membuat ibu ingin tertawa, Sehun"

Namja 26 tahun itu mendengus pelan. Tapi melihat tawa di wajah ibunya adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri di dalam hidupnya. Entahlah, sejak ibunya didiagnosis kanker, Sehun selalu ingin membuat ibunya bahagia karena ia tidak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka dalam detik-detik terakhir ibunya menikmati hidup. Meski Sehun tak tahu kapan, tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok ibu terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Ibu, Mengapa ibu bisa jatuh cinta pada ayah?"

Boom menghentikan tawanya.

"Karena ayahmu Oh Seungsoo"

Sederhana sekali, pikir Sehun.

"Apa karena itu?"

Boom menggeleng, dan berkata jika mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu alasan apapun. Saat hati bergetar, dan kau yakin dalam hatimu jika dialah orang yang kau inginkan untuk hidup bersama, menjalani suka duka hingga hari tua sekalipun. Saat itulah kau benar-benar menemukan orang yang pas. Orang yang akan menjadi jodohmu, dan orang yang akan kau cintai selama kau bernapas.

"Apa ayah pernah bertanya hal ini pada ibu?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

Boom berkata jika Sehun terlalu kaku kalau urusan percintaan.

"Cinta tidak perlu alasan, Oh Sehun"

Sehun berpikir dalam diam. Ada baiknya ia menanyakan hal ini pada sang ibu. Tetapi ia agak malu. Karena disaat anak 14 tahun sudah bisa merasakan cinta, dia yang 26 tahun malah tidak pernah (atau baru) merasakannya.

"Apa jantung berdegup Cepat Pertanda jatuh cinta? "

"Itu tandanya kau akan mati"

Sehun tertawa mendengar lelucon sang ibu.

"Aku serius, bu"

Boom menyendokan kimchi ke dalam mangkuk putranya. "Apa kau merasakannya hanya saat kau bersamanya? Atau saat kau memikirkannya?"

"Kalau dua-duanya?"

"Cinta sejati"

"Ada-ada saja" gumam Sehun.

Sang ibu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ibu kenapa?"

"Ibu harap kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, Hun"

"Cinta sejatiku itu Ibu, ayah, dan Haowen"

BOOM menjitak kepala Sehun. Berkata jika cinta yang dimaksud ibunya itu berbeda dari yang Sehun katakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mereka bilang cinta? Ada-ada saja" gumam Jongin.

Mulutnya mengunyah udon pelan-pelan. Di belakangnya sepasang muda-mudi terus-terusan menggombal dan membuat telinganya panas.

'Kau ini iri atau bagaimana?'

"Tidak" Jongin menyahut pelan.

Dia sadar diri Untuk tidak berkata terlalu keras. Bisa disangka orang gila nanti.

'Eh, bagaimana soal Wonshik?'

"Dia?"

Kris mengangguk.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana apanya?"

'Dia masih terus salah tingkah di hadapanmu?'

"Tidak tahu"

Rasanya Kris ingin menjitak kepala Jongin dengan sumpit. Tapi ia urungkan, karena tidak mau membuat kerusuhan seperti membuat sumpit melayang-layang di udara.

'Jongin'

Kris mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk menoleh ke arah kiri. ADA apa? Pikirnya. Jongin manut saja. Dan langsung membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati sosok Tuan Oh baru saja memasuki kedai mie.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

'Tentu saja makan malam, bodoh'

Well, Tuan Oh kan orang kaya. Seharusnya dia bisa makan di restoran mahal seperti kemarin. Apa dia orang yang pelit ya? Pikirannya mulai ngawur.

'Pertemuan ketiga'

"Ish"

Jongin menatap Kris kesal.

'Lihat, dia duduk sendiri. Kau tak mau menyapanya?'

"Kau gila? Dia bisa curiga nanti"

'Sampai segitunya'

Tapi hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Kris dengan iseng melempar satu kepal tisu ke arah Oh Sehun. Membuat namja itu celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Krisssss" Jongin gregetan. "Kau gila?"

Kris malah tertawa cengengesan. Seolah dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang Nantinya bisa membahayakan Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi"

Jongin nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar namanya di sebut. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Oh Sehun baru membuang sesuatu di tong sampah, yang berjarak Kurang lebih 6 meter dari posisi mejanya.

"Eh.. A.. Ano"

Kris tertawa, wajah Jongin memerah seperti udang rebus Sekarang.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku boleh duduk di sini kan?" tanya Sehun.

"I.. Iya"

"Jangan canggung begitu, kita kan sudah saling mengenal"

Sehun tidak mau berpikiran negatif jika Jongin mengikutinya. Kalau dilihat dari udon yang tengah disantap Jongin. Ia bisa menilai jika Jongin lebih dulu tiba di kedai ini sebelum dirinya.

"Aku tidak Menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu lagi di sini"

"Aku juga, Tuan Oh"

Namja itu terkekeh. Jongin memang orang yang sopan.

"Aku selalu makan di sini setiap malam" Kata Sehun. "Ibuku terlalu lelah jika harus memasak makan malam untukku, mengingat waktu pulang kerjaku yang sering larut"

"Oh, ku pikir aku juga" Jongin menimpali. "Meski ibuku membuka kedai, tapi ibu juga sering kali kelelahan untuk memasak makan malam. Jadi ku pikir, aku makan di sini saja"

"Jongina, ini yang dibungkus" paman Jang berjalan dengan seKotak jjangmyeon yang di pesan Jongin untuk sang ibu.

Jongin mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Paman Jang pun mengangguk dan kembali bekerja di dapurnya.

"Memakai kotak makan sendiri saat membeli makanan, boleh juga"Sehun berkomentar. Sebisa mungkin ia menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Jongin tertawa salah tingkah. "Kalau dibungkus makanannya bisa tidak sehat"

"Aku juga mau seperti itu"

"Hahaha, iya.. Ibuku yang mengajariku untuk selalu membawa kotak makan jika hendak membeli makanan yang di bawa pulang"

Dan tak lama kemudian Seorang pramusaji tiba membawa makanan yang di pesan Sehun.

"Cepat sekali datangnya"

"Di sini tak perlu menunggu lama untuk semangkuk mie yang enak"

"Iya" kata Sehun. "Apa anda selalu makan di sini? Tapi mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Aku biasa mampir di sini jam 7 malam. Sehabis bekerja"

"Oh" Sehun ber Oh pelan. Dia mengerti kenapa mereka tidak pernah berjumpa satu sama lain meskipun mereka sama-sama pelanggan di kedai mie ini. "Mungkin aku yang terlalu larut ya"

"Tuan Oh"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah selesai"

Sehun melihat ke arah mangkuk Jongin. Masih tersisa setengah di sana. "mengapa tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Sehun. "Pasti anda risih dengan keberadaanku ya?"

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Segera saja ia menggeleng dengan cepat dan berkata jika ia tidak bisa lama-lama karena ibunya menunggu di rumah.

Sehun dengan cepat memakan mie-nya. "Mau aku antar?"

"Eh, tidak usah"

SEHUN TERSENYUM dan berkata jika Jongin tidak perlu takut atau pun merasa formal di hadapannya. "Aku sudah selesai makannya, jadi kita bisa pulang bersama"

"Tapi Bagaimana dengan makanan anda?"

"Aku sudah kenyang" Sehun berkata santai. Ia meminta Jongin untuk menunggunya sementara Sehun membayar makanannya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?" keluhnya.

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menperhatikan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

'Mungkin kalian berjodoh*lol'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n

Oh thx buat semua readers yang masih setia ngikutin semua Ff ku yang gaje dan klise ini*lol. Respon kalian terlalu positif, meskipun masih ada beberapa yg jadi silent readers. Tapi aku seneng kalian masih mau baca ff aneh ini. Ada yg bilang jangan terlalu merendah. Jujur aja ya, aku tuh update nungguin para senior update. Karena kalo aku liat ff ku disandingkan sama karya karya mereka, rasanya tuh malu sendiri hahahay. Jadi aku update setelah mereka update dulu. Mungkin kalo semua author Hunkai dipertemukan dalam sebuah ballroom. Cuma aku yg kikuk. Aku orangnya gak pedean. Bahkan sempet ada readers yang nganggap aku sombong, kayak gong lah. Kalo gak disapa gak mau nyapa. Bukan begitu ya, Aku tuh masih gak percaya kalo aku punya banyak readers yg mau baca ff ff abal karyaku. Dan alasan kenapa gak pernah On Fb, karena Fb ku tuh sepi banget*lol. Jadi malu ngakuinnya.. Haha btw kalo yg nanya masih On Line lama kah? Masih kok.. Malahan niatnya mau bikin FF fluffy di sana.

Joylight25 For my official. Ig? Ada sih.. Rahasiaaaa hehe..

Ditunggu review nya yaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Jongin tertawa salah tingkah. "Kalau dibungkus makanannya bisa tidak sehat"_

 _"Aku juga mau seperti itu"_

 _"Hahaha, iya.. Ibuku yang mengajariku untuk selalu membawa kotak makan jika hendak membeli makanan yang di bawa pulang"_

 _Seorang pramusaji tiba membawa makanan yang di pesan Sehun._

 _"Cepat sekali datangnya"_

 _"Di sini tak perlu menunggu lama untuk semangkuk mie yang enak"_

 _"Iya" kata Sehun. "Apa anda selalu makan di sini? Tapi mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"_

 _"Aku biasa mampir di sini jam 7 malam. Sehabis bekerja"_

 _"Oh" Sehun ber Oh pelan. Dia mengerti kenapa mereka tidak pernah berjumpa satu sama lain meskipun mereka sama-sama pelanggan di kedai mie ini. "Mungkin aku yang terlalu larut ya"_

" _Tuan Oh"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku sudah selesai"_

 _Sehun melihat ke arah mangkuk Jongin. Masih tersisa setengah di sana. "mengapa tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Sehun. "Pasti anda risih dengan keberadaanku ya?"_

 _Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Segera saja ia menggeleng dengan cepat dan berkata jika ia tidak bisa lama-lama karena ibunya menunggu di rumah._

 _Sehun dengan cepat memakan mie-nya. "Mau aku antar?"_

 _"Eh, tidak usah"_

 _SEHUN TERSENYUM dan berkata jika Jongin tidak perlu takut atau pun merasa formal di hadapannya. "Aku sudah selesai makannya, jadi kita bisa pulang bersama"_

 _"Tapi Bagaimana dengan makanan anda?"_

 _"Aku sudah kenyang" Sehun berkata santai. Ia meminta Jongin untuk menunggunya sementara Sehun membayar makanannya._

 _"Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?" keluhnya._

 _Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menperhatikan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara._

 _'Mungkin kalian berjodoh*lol'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BAB 3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ibu terus memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Seperti :

"Semalam pulang dengan siapa?"

Jongin yang sedang membantu ibunya memotong sayuran menoleh. Hari ini ibu tidak akan membuka kedai, dan nanti siang Jongin yang mengambil cuti sehari akan menemani ibunya check up ke dokter.

"Dia temanku, bu" Jongin menjawab seadanya.

"Teman? Ibu tidak tahu kalau kau berteman dengan orang kaya"

Ibunya memang sangat hafal siapa saja yang menjadi temannya. Jongdae, Wonshik, dan Yu noona apalagi. Ibu pasti selalu mengingat nama 3 orang itu.

"Ibu"

"Itu pacarmu ya?"

"Ya ampun ibu"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa.. Orang yang lebih dewasa itu lebih perhatian tahu"

Pernyataan dimana Jongin dalam mood buruk mungkin terlalu sepele. Ibu bukannya tidak tahu, tetapi menggoda Jongin itu sudah menjadi hobinya sejak anaknya itu masih sangat kecil. Jonginnya terlalu Tsundere kalau soal perasaan.

"Ibu, dia bukan pacarku"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah"

"Hey, Kyung"

Jongin hapal betul suara cempreng itu. Si nenek sihir datang rupanya. Jongin menyudahi acara membantu ibunya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Yuan menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin dia lelah" jawab Kyungsoo.

Yuan mendengus pelan. Jongin memang tidak pernah menyukainya sejak ia tumbuh remaja dan semakin dewasa.

"Jongin tidak kerja?"

"Cuti sehari" Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia mencuci beras untuk selama menunggu sup ayamnya matang.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, Yuan"

Yeoja itu mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi. Matanya terus memperhatikan sang kakak yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Jun akan pergi berlayar selama 4 bulan"

"Selama itu?"

YUAN mengangguk. "Bagaimana mengenai dokter Lee?"

.

"Ku pikir aku tak bisa membantumu"

"Kenapa?"

"Jongin memikirkan bagaimana pandangan orang lain kepadaku"

Adiknya berdecih. Dasar orang-orang Munafik. Dia saja yang hidup bebas bisa menikmati kehidupannya tanpa mempedulikan pendapat orang lain terhadapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kata Yuan. "Hey, Kyung.. Kau punya uang tidak?"

Brakk..

Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Dia hendak mengambil minum tadi. Tapi mendengar bibinya mau meminjam uang, dia jadi kesal sendiri. Pasti ibu akan meminjamkan uang secara cuma-cuma pada si jalang itu.

Yuan mendengus. Anak itu kenapa sih? Jongin selalu saja sensi dengan keberadaan dirinya di ruko ini.

"Yuan"

"Ya?"

"Kau butuh berapa? Mungkin aku bisa transfer besok siang"

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah berandai-andai ingin menjadi seorang ayah muda diusia 26 tahun untuk seorang bocah laki-laki yang kini berusia 7 tahunan.

Dulu dia selalu bersikap baik, dan sebisa mungkin taat pada peraturan yang ada. Ia pun juga tidak seperti Luhan Hyung, sepupunya yang sudah menjadi Playboy sejak duduk di bangku SMP.

Tapi ia juga tahu, jika hidup tidak akan berjalan lurus-lurus saja seperti yang ia harapkan. Kendalanya terjadi saat ia menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman sekolahnya.

Dan Oh Sehun muda yang polos pun tidak sengaja meminum minuman yang memabukan malam itu. Kemudian di pagi hari ia terbangun, dan menemukan dirinya berada di atas ranjang dengan seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui adalah kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus dan sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas ternama di kota Seoul.

Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa, selain tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan kerongkongannya yang terasa seperti terbakar.

Hingga tak perlu menunggu waktu lama. Orangtua gadis itu datang menemui orangtua Sehun dan menuntut sebuah pertanggung jawaban.

"Papa"

Lelaki muda itu beranjak dan menunggu pelukan putra semata wayangnya.

"Dengan siapa kemari?"

"Paman Luhan"

Oh Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Alih-alih mendapati kakak sepupunya di sana, ia malah mendapati sekertarisnya yang membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dengan sopannya.

"Lalu dimana paman Luhannya?"

Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Dia mengantar Haowen cuma sampai Lobby"

'Dasar' batinnya, kesal. Dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan pasti sedang buru-buru untuk pergi berkencan. Apalagi? Dia selalu bertindak seenaknya meski sudah diberi amanat.

"Apa papa sibuk?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Haowen anak yang lucu, dan Sehun yakin jika kelak putranya akan tumbuh menjadi namja tampan seperti dirinya. Dia bukan orang yang narsis, tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan seperti itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke toko buku" Haowen menarik lengan sang ayah.

"Toko buku?"

Alis sang ayah bertaut. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah putranya merona dengan ekpresi malu-malu.

"Jongin hyung?"

"Papa~"

Haowen merengek. Ia memukul-pukul sang ayah sambil menghentakan kedua kakinya. Ngambek, anak kecil memang senang sekalo ngambek kalau tidak dituruti maunya.

Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya. "Baiklah.. Baiklah... Kita pergi ke toko buku"

Haowen merengek minta turun. Tapi Sehun menolak untuk menurunkan putranya. Ia malah terkekeh ketika Haowen mulai ngadat lagi.

"Hyorin, aku keluar sebentar" ia berkata.

Sekertaris cantiknya itu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugas yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan.

.

.

"Hyung, aku sedang sibuk. Ada apa sih? "

Jongdae menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju rak buku anak-anak dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan santai.

"Jongin, aku bersumpah jika kau terlalu mujur hari ini"

"Apa sih?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis langkah kaki Jongdae pun juga terhenti.

"Ada yang mencarimu, dia sangat tampan. Dan demi Tuhan, kau beruntung sekali hari ini"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa? Siapa sih orang tampan yang mencari dirinya? Jongin ingin menerka-nerka, tapi mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil namanya membuat ia pun akhirnya tahu siapa yang mencarinya.

"Tuan Oh" gumamnya.

Jongdae membungkuk hormat. Kemudian berlalu dengan gaya salah tingkahnya.

"Hallo, Jongin-ssi" Tuan Oh menyapanya dengan sangat ramah.

Jongin balas menyapa. Lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Hyungie, Haowen kangen~~"

Bocah itu memeluknya manja. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak berusaha untuk menyingkir, atau menatap Haowen dengan tatapan sinis pertanda jika ia keberatan dengan tingkah laku Haowen padanya.

Seolah Jongin malah mempersilahkan Haowen memeluknya dan bermanja-manja. Jongin tidak tahu takdir apa lagi yang sedang menanti dirinya saat ini.

Dalam hati ia mulai mempertanyakan. Apakah kedua orang ini kelak akan menjadi takdirnya di masa depan?

Mungkin orang orang akan berpikir, jika seseorang yang punya kelebihan sixth sense seperti dirinya itu bisa dengan muda mengetahui apa saja yang akan terjadi.

Tapi sebenarnya nol besar! Tidak semuanya bisa diketahui dengan mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan. Jongin memang bisa melihat hantu, atau mungkin mengetahui isi hati orang lain. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, atau menebak apa yang diinginkan oleh hatinya.

...

JONGIN tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun selain ibunya sendiri. Atau bahkan terkadang saja jika ia mau.

Dia sosok yang terkenal skeptis. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mau. Kelebihan yang ia miliki membuat dirinya jadi mengalami suatu keterbatasan dalam pergaulan.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap ia ingin mempercayai orang lain, atau ingin memiliki teman. Seolah kemampuannya itu alarm yang memperingati dirinya. Mana yang baik, mana yang buruk. Ini semua mengganggu dirinya. Sungguh, jongin tidak mau menjadi seperti ini.

 _'Haowen anak yang baik'_

Kris tiba-tiba saja berkata.

Jongin selalu pulang dengan bus atau berjalan kaki. Tapi kali ini, Ia naik bus karena tubuhnya terasa agak lelah dan ia ingin segera tiba di rumahnya.

"hm"

'Hanya saja dia terlalu manja'

"Itu wajar, karena dia anak satu-satunya"

'Kau juga. Tapi kau tidak manja'

"Karena dia anak orang kaya. Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Aku capek" Hardiknya.

Jongin mengabaikan tatapan aneh beberapa orang ke arahnya. Malahan ia pura-pura mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya. Kris tertawa pelan, dia tahu kalau Jongin hanya pura-pura menutup kedua matanya. Dia hanya tak mau melihat tatapan intimidasi orang-orang itu.

Jongin orang yang tidak pernah peduli? Tidak! Dia sangat peduli, hanya saja ia tidak mau memperlihatkan rasa pedulinya pada semua orang.

.

.

.

.

Ibu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Haowen anak yang pintar, Sehun"

Ketika melihat wajah putranya yang kalem itu membuat ia harus mengatakannya dengan sangat perlahan dan berhati-hati.

"Aku tahu" lelaki muda itu menyahut.

Boom mengulum senyuman. "Kau ayahnya, seharusnya kau lebih tahu apa yang ia inginkan"

Haowen tidak ingin seorang ibu. Setidaknya itulah yang Sehun pikirkan. Haowen selalu membenci semua pacar Oh Sehun, dan tidak pernah kehilangan akal untuk menggagalkan kencan sang papa dengan para calon ibu tirinya.

"Minah yeoja yang cantik" kata Sehun.

"Siapa yang bilang dia jelek? Ibu rasa tidak ada"

Ayah muda itu menghela napas. Ya, Minah sangat cantik. Dan Sehun akui jika ia sudah merasa cocok dengan yeoja itu. Minah pintar, dan Sehun yakin, kelak Minah bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuk Haowen.

"Sekarang ibu tanya, apa kau mencintai minah?"

Benar... IBUNYA BENAR.. ia pun juga bertanya dalam hati soal perasaannya pada yeoja itu. Apa aku mencintai Minah? Tapi mengapa jantungnya tidak berdegup cepat seperti saat melihat senyuman seorang Kim Jongin?

"Mungkin kau hanya mengagumi Minah Saat itu"

"Minah cantik dan pintar, bu"

"Apa kau merasa nyaman saat bersamanya?"

Kali ini ia pun memikirkan perkataan sang ibu. Nyaman? Dia tidak merasakan apapun, biasa saja. Minah memang punya style yeoja-yeoja kekinian. Tetapi dia tidak rewel, dan tidak pernah memaksa Sehun untuk membiayai segala macam keperluannya. Hanya saja, Sehun jadi tidak enak hati kalau ingat bagaimana hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja. Tidak ada kata putus, atau tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal diantara mereka.

"Jika kau tidak nyaman. Bagaimana dengan Haowen? Kau tidak bisa menjadi orang yang egois Dan mengorbankan Perasaan putramu. Haowen masih kecil, Sehun"

Oh Sehun memandangi kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ibu yang melihat itu merasa simpati, dan ingin menghiburnya. Selama ini Sehun sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Direktur terbaik, anak terbaik, dan ayah terbaik bagi putranya.

"Kelak kau akan menemukannya" hibur Boom.

Ia menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Sesekali ia melirik jam di dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Boom mungkin terlalu menyayangi putranya. Meski kini Sehun sudah menjadi seorang ayah untuk putranya yang masih duduk di kelas satu SD. Boom dan suaminya masih menganggap Sehun adalah putranya yang manis dan selalu menjadi juara di kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin paling tidak bisa mengabaikan orang lain. Meski ia sering terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia orang cukup mengkhawatirkan orang lain walaupun seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu.

Cuaca cukup cerah, dan Wonshik mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah cafe-cafe mahal, tempat dimana para anak-anak orang kaya menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka.

Seharusnya Wonshik tidak mengajak dirinya ke sini. Karena pastinya akan ada banyak lembaran Won yang Wonshik keluarkan hanya untuk beberapa makanan mewah berporsi kecil ini.

Wonshik mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum sembari menatap ke arah Jongin. Dia adalah namja yang tampan, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa meragukannya. Mungkin jika Wonshik punya kesempatan untuk mengikuti sesi pemotretan model-model pria, Wonshik pasti akan menjadi bintang ternama dan diidolakan oleh para yeoja.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya. Dia mulai khawatir jika ada suatu hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat konyol saat ini.

"Tidak ada" sahutnya. "Aku hanya tidak percaya jika bidadari itu sangat cantik"

"Bidadari?"

Jongin melongok, pipinya terlihat menggembung ketika ia berhenti mengunyah.

Namja yang lebih tua itu mengambil ponsel touchscreen-nya. Menyetel opsi kamera depan dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Jongin.

"Hyung"

Jongin merasakan sengatan hangat menjalari relung jiwanya. Begitupun dengan wajahnya. Ia yakin, pasti ada rona merah sedikit samar di sana.

"Ekhem" Wonshik berdehem. Dia kembali menyedot jus pesanannya dengan perasaan senang. Senang karena suda berhasil membuat orang pendiam seperti Jongin malu-malu.

 _'Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Jongin'_ Kris berbisik.

"Ngawur"

"Apa?"

Dia buru-buru berdalih jika ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Mungkin hyung salah dengar" ujar Jongin.

Wonshik menyipitkan kedua matanya. Salah dengar? Mungkin...tapi Wonshik yakin jika ia tidak sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran, karena baru 3 hari yang lalu ia pergi ke THT.

Kris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Jongin menatapnya tajam. Hatinya benar-benar dongkol. Dan pria dewasa ini seperti mempermainkan dirinya dengan sangat menyebalkan. Awas saja, batinnya kesal.

.

.

"Kim Jongin" Sehun menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara matanya masih tertuju ke arah layar Laptop mahalnya yang masih menyala dan memperlihatkan foto seseorang di sana.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur meski tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah.

Ia menekan opsi 'add as friend' Diantara beberapa opsi lainnya.

Dia sudah tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan Jongin pikirkan tentang dirinya. Stalker? Biarkan saja.

Sehun sedang tidak mau berpikir rasional sekarang. Saat ia melakukannya, hatinya terasa tidak tenang. Dan ada sesuatu yang terlihat memaksa dirinya untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang pemuda manis itu.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan kagum beberapa waktu saja. Karena Jongin yang manis, dan dengan sikapnya yang sopan. Untuk menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai kekasih, mungkin Sehun masih perlu memikirkannya lebih matang lagi.

Mereka sedang tidak bermain drama sabun. Dimana seorang duda jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik yang berhasil mengambil hati anak semata wayangnya. Sehun tahu itu terlalu klise. Tapi jika ia yang menjadi penulisnya, ia akan membuat ceritanya lebih menarik lagi. Semacam duda keren yang berprofesi sebagai seorang aktor yang memiliki seorang putri yang tunarungu dan tunawicara. Lalu datang seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai seorang guru dan perlahan timbulah rasa cinta dari banyaknya perdebatan yang sering terjadi diantara mereka.

Well... Sehun tahu jika ia bukan seorang aktor. Jongin pun bukan seorang guru, dan Haowen, putra kecilnya itu (puji Tuhan) terlahir sempurna tanpa kekurangan fisik maupun mental.

.

.

.

'Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Jongin. Aku tak akan memaksa'

Wonshik berkata dengan gentle-nya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu. Wonshik memang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah seusai makan malam mereka di cafe mahal itu.

Dan saat tiba di depan ruko miliknya. Wonshik pun mulai menyatakan perasaan tertariknya pada Jongin seraya mengacak lembut rambut Jongin.

Lelaki itu pamit tanpa menoleh lagi. Atau bahkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan seorang Kim Jongin setelah ia menyatakan perasaanya dengan sangat mudah.

 _'Gila, dia gentleman sekali'_

Jongin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menutup kedua matanya, dan merasakan jika kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Kris berpikir dalam diam. Mungkin baru kali ini seorang Kim Jongin ditembak cowok sekeren Wonshik. Mengingat diusia segitu saja Jongin masih lajang dan belum pernah punya seorang pacar.

'Ku rasa kau harus mempertimbangkan semuanya'

"Bagaimana caranya?"

'Setiap orang punya cara sendiri menangani kisah cinta mereka tahu' Kris berkata sok bijak.

"Apa aku musti curhat ke ibu ya" ia bergumam.

Kris menahan tawa.

Pluk...

Jongin melemparnya dengan sebuah boneka kecil dan mengenai meja belajar Jongin dengan mudah. Kris ini roh... Dan Roh itu tembus pandang. Tanpa menghindar saja, Kris tidak merasakan apapun saat boneka itu mendarat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin ibu bisa berikan jawaban terbaik"

'Ya, coba saja' sahutnya. Kris berdehem sekali lagi.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bercerita pada ibunya mengenai perasaannya.

Dia bilang, ada seorang namja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya dan bersedia menunggu. Tapi di waktu yang sama, ia terlalu bingung karena ia hanya menganggap namja itu sebagai seorang kakak. Tidak lebih maupun kurang.

Ibu tahu jika Jongin hanya chasing saja terlihat sudah dewasa. Tapi sebenarnya ia masih polos kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan. Wajar saja, Jongin tidak pernah memiliki satu orang pacar selama 19 tahun ia hidup.

"Ibu rasa kau harus mengatakan padanya sesuai apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Melihat senyuman ibu. Jongin jadi tahu, betapa sederhananya seorang ibu menanggapi suatu masalah.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melukainya, bu"

"Justru kalau tidak kau malah menggantungnya. Itu lebih jahat lagi"

Kyungsoo menata kue kue kering buatannya ke dalam toples. Hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan adalah membuat camilan-camilan berupa kue kering untuk putranya setiap weekend.

"Jongin"

Ibu menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat. Sehangat pelukan ibunya di malam yang dingin ketika Jongin masih sangat kecil. "Jangan membuat dirimu rumit, nak"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, bu" Jongin berkata, mencoba menjelaskan pada sang ibu. "Wonshik hyung terlalu baik, dan aku tidak tega"

"Tapi jika kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Apa kau mau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan, Jongin"

Pemuda itu menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai lelaki yang tak pernah sekali pun ia bayangkan untuk menjadi satu yang ia cintai? Wonshik memang tampan, dia baik hati, dan juga dewasa. Tapi Jongin yakin, jika untuk saat ini ia memang ingin sendiri dulu. Bukan karena menolak Wonshik atau apa. Dia hanya merasa belum mendapatkan sosok Mr Right saja dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bab 4

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun sangat tampan dengan kulit pucat, dan wajah seriusnya yang mana membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menawan.

Bahkan beberapa ada yang tidak percaya jika ia adalah seorang duda. Pernah menikah, dan sudah memiliki seorang anak yang kini sudah berusia 7 tahunan.

"Kita bertemu lagi" ia berkata.

Pemuda di depannya itu menoleh, dan tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Ah.. Tuan Oh"

Dia memang sengaja mengikuti Jongin sedari tadi namja itu keluar dari tempat ia bekerja. Hingga akhirnya, ia baru berani menyapa namja manis itu setelah tahu di toserba inilah yang dituju Jongin untuk berbelanja beberapa keperluan yang ia butuhkan.

Sejak makan siang bersama, Sehun memang selalu memikirkan Jongin. Entah itu senyumnya, kesopanannya, tingkah malu-malunya, atau sifat kasih sayang yang tulus seorang Kim Jongin. Tak pernah sekalipun luput dalam lamunan Oh Sehun. Entah Warasnya hilang kemana. Dia jadi seperti seorang stalker yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun mangsanya pergi. Kasihan benar namja tampan satu ini.

"Belanja apa?" tanya Sehun.

Memulainya seperti ini dulu, pikirnya. Dia terlalu bingung harus memulai dari mana. Selain menanyakan barang-barang apa saja yang hendak dibeli Jongin.

"Keperluan penting saja. Itu pun tidak banyak. Kami sedang berhemat beberapa bulan ini"

Oh Sehun Mengangguk setuju. Kalau menikah nanti, pasti Jongin akan menjadi sosok ibu dan istri yang paling didambakan oleh para calon-calon suami dan ayah di luar sana.

Namja itu mengikuti langkah Jongin yang tengah mendorong troli belanja. Kadang ia akan membantu Jongin mengambil sesuatu yang sulit ia jangkau. Kalau dilihat seperti ini sudah seperti suami istri sajakan?

...

Entah apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi kalau mengingat bagaimana mereka berakhir, terlihat begitu cepat untuk dua orang lajang seperti mereka.

Bukan hal yang patut dikejutkan lagi. Hanya menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan menyantap jajanan kecil di pinggir jalan seperti saat ini.

Mereka memulai perkenalan kembali. Bukan perkenalan seperti, Hallo Namaku Kim Jongin dan bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Mereka hanya memulai mengenal satu sama lain agar nantinya tidak mengalami kecanggungan yang luar biasa parah.

Awalnya Jongin menolak tawaran Sehun untuk mentraktir dirinya. Tetapi namja dewasa itu memaksanya. Dan Jongin memang bukan sosok yang bisa menolak kebaikan hati seseorang yang ia tahu sendiri jika sosok tersebut memang orang baik melalui kedua matanya. Mata tidak pernah berbohong kan?

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa Tuan Oh belum pulang ke rumah?" tanya Jongin. Sedari tadi Sehun hanya menceritakan betapa lezatnya sate seafood yang mereka nikmati saat ini. Hal itu lantas membuat Jongin jadi semakin tidak mengerti, sosok macam apa pria satu ini.

"Aku? Hmm, hanya sedikit bosan saja dengan masalah di kantor tadi siang. Makanya aku keluar" ia berkata. 'Dan melihatmu keluar dari toko, ku putuskan untuk mengikutimu Kemari' ia melanjutkan dalam hati.

Jongin diam-diam mencari tahu sesuatu dari kedua mata sempit itu. Seperti yang ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Lihat langsung matanya, dan ketahui apa yang ada dalam diri mereka. Tapi sekarang? Nihil, tidak tampak jelas profil-profil seorang Oh Sehun meskipun Jongin sudah fokus menatap kedua mata itu.

"Jongin-ssi, ada apa?"

Jongin buru-buru tersadar dan memberikan senyuman manisnya. Melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang menunjukan gelagat cemas, atau mungkin tidak suka manakala Jongin menatap dirinya tepat di mata. Tidak sopan!

"Tidak..Tidak ada"

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Hanya saja ada saus di bibir, Tuan Oh" Jongin berdalih.

"Saus?"

"Iya"

Entah keberanian darimana, Jongin mengambil dua lembar tisu dan mengarahkannya ke sudut bibir Sehun. Dengan jantung keduanya yang berdegup cepat, Jongin mulai menggerakan tangannya dan menghapus noda saus di sana.

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi obat nyamuk pun bersiul-siul. Membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan kesal.

"Kriss" Jongin sebut namanya dengan gigi yang gemeletuk gemas.

"Kris?"

"Ah, tidak.. Tidak ada"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. Barusan ia tidak salah dengarkan? Jongin baru saja menyebut nama seseorang yang bernama Kris. Dan kini, Jongin terlihat salah tingkah dan mengucapkan kata maaf karena telah lancang menyentuh bibir Oh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ssi" ucapnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan soal itu"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dia harus menemukan topik lain agar Sehun tidak menanyakan kembali mengenai Kris.

"Bagaimana kabar, Haowen?" Jongin bertanya cepat. SEHUN yang hendak menanyakan perihal nama Kris pun jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menjawab jika Haowen baik-baik saja, dan selalu merengek untuk bertemu Jongin di toko buku.

"Ku rasa putraku terlalu mengidolakan dirimu" kata Sehun, sembari terkekeh dengan eyesmile nya yang menawan.

"Aku?"

Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Haowen anak yang baik dan aku suka"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Pemuda manis itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa? Dia terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Oh Sehun kali ini. Apa semua orang dewasa selalu berterus terang seperti itu ya?

"Haowen selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Ku rasa tidak sopan kalau menemui dirimu di tempat kerja" Sehun mencoba untuk berdalih.

Jongin bingung. Ia melirik ke arah Kris yang duduk di seberang. Hantu yang tidak mau disebut Hantu itu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dengan cengiran menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana, Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin beralih menatap Sehun.

SEHUN tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kami bisa menemui mu di suatu tempat?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau akan pergi dengan kekasihmu saat akhir pekan?" Sehun bertanya. Padahal modus saja. Kalau memang iya, Jongin punya pacar sih ya tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, 'Kenapa jantungku sesak ya?' Sehun bertanya dalam hati.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "tidak.. Bukan begitu"

"Aku sih bisa saja, apalagi bertemu Haowen. Hanya saja" jongin mencoba mempertimbangkan pertanyaannya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Ibunya Haowen"

Oh...

Sehun mengerti. Jadi itu yang dikhawatirkan Jongin.

"Makanya kita harus bertemu di akhir pekan. Kalau menceritakannya sekarang itu terlalu panjang"

Jongin melirik jam di tangannya. Astaga, sudah pukul 10 malam. Bagaimana ini?

"Sudah malam kan? Makanya ada baiknya aku antar kau pulang sekarang" ucap Sehun, ia merogoh kantung kemejanya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"A.. Anda serius?"

"Kenapa? Waktu itu saja aku mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun ini memang tampan. Tapi yang jadi masalah tampangnya ini terlalu dewasa untuk pemuda sepolos Jongin. Bisa bisa nanti beredar kabar Di lingkungannya kalau anaknya si janda cantik itu menggaet Om-om lagi. Apalagi sudah punya anak. Pasti negatif saja yang dipikirkan orang lain. Sudah om-om, suami orang lagi.. Hadeuh-. -

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hallo.. Thx for review semuanya. Maaf gabisa dibalas satu-satu ya, sayang. Tapi sumpah aku seneng bgt liat gimana positifnya respon kalian.

Nah buat yang nanya Yuan itu siapa sih? Dia itu yang tahu semua masa lalunya Kyungsoo, mulai dari masa lajang, sampai akhirnya punya si Jongin. Lalu buat yang nanya kenapa musti Kyungsoo yang jadi mamanya? Well, kemarin nyoba edit Sweeping face mukanya Kyungsoo ke salah satu model cewe. Doi cantik banget, dan aku suka. Selain karena Kyungsoo yang ngingetin aku sama masa lalu hueheheyyy, baper kan. Dan nantinya ada Konflik tersendiri antara Yuan sama si Jongin.

Kenapa sih Karakter Jongin mati bgt di sini? Maksudnya gak terlalu hidup. Apa karena doi anak yang pendiam? Well, sebenarnya pengen nyoba deskripsiin sebuah karakter yg sesuai sama diriku sendiri sih. Cuma mau liat aja gimana komentar di dunia online tentang karakter aku. Ternyata sama kayak di duta. Terlalu monoton, dan kurang membuka diri hahaha.

Apa Kris inget kenapa dia mati? Ini masih dirahasiakan ya, say. Pelan pelan pasti aku kasih tau.

Apa di sini Sehun bakalan jadi cowok dingin? Kayak di ff lainnya? Kesan jutek sih ada. Cuma di sini aku mau buat Sehun jadi sosok yang ramah dan punya kepribadian responsible. Karena dia seorang ayah, dan kalau jonginnya aja udah Uncommunicative masak Sehunnya juga. Mau jadi apa hubungan mereka nanti.

Kenapa sih Kyungsoo baik banget. Terlalu berlebihan apa gimana? Nanti kamu juga tau kok alasan kenapa aku buat mama Soo jadi orang baik dan polos di ff ini.

Buat Jongin jangan percaya dulu sama Sehun. Iya niatnya juga mau gitu. Cuma disisi lain kan jongin indigo ya. Makanya aku mau buat Jongin itu semacam Edward cullen yg bisa baca pikiran semua org tapi gak buat si bella*lol

Kenapa sih gak pernah dengerin saran readers? Apa cuma beberapa aja yg didengerin? Pilih kasih apa gimana? Ada byk masukan di Pm ya. Cuma memang beberapa aja yg aku pake. Kalo masalah pilih kasih sih enggak. Mungkin ada beberapa readers yg pernah ada sedikit konflik sama aku, dan meskipun udh gak lagi ya. Tapi jujur aku org yg agak sulit memaafkan. Jadi kalo merasa aku pilih kasih, kayaknya enggak. Cuma aja aku memang sering menyaring saran saran yg kalian kasih ke aku.

Oke next.. Ditunggu reviewnya ya. Semakin byk review semakin ASAP *LOL (sorry kalo note nya kepanjangan hahahay)


	4. Chapter 4

_Jongin menggeleng cepat. "tidak.. Bukan begitu"_

 _"Aku sih bisa saja, apalagi bertemu Haowen. Hanya saja" jongin mencoba mempertimbangkan pertanyaannya._

 _"Hanya saja?"_

 _"Ibunya Haowen"_

 _Oh..._

 _Sehun mengerti. Jadi itu yang dikhawatirkan Jongin._

 _"Makanya kita harus bertemu di akhir pekan. Kalau menceritakannya sekarang itu terlalu panjang"_

 _Jongin melirik jam di tangannya. Astaga, sudah pukul 10 malam. Bagaimana ini?_

 _"Sudah malam kan? Makanya ada baiknya aku antar kau pulang sekarang" ucap Sehun, ia merogoh kantung kemejanya untuk mengambil kunci mobil._

 _"A.. Anda serius?"_

 _"Kenapa? Waktu itu saja aku mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat kan?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk._

 _Sehun ini memang tampan. Tapi yang jadi masalah tampangnya ini terlalu dewasa untuk pemuda sepolos Jongin. Bisa bisa nanti beredar kabar Di lingkungannya kalau anaknya si janda cantik itu menggaet Om-om lagi. Apalagi sudah punya anak. Pasti negatif saja yang dipikirkan orang lain. Sudah om-om, suami orang lagi.. Hadeuh-. -_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bab 5

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau pergi berkencan dengan Wonshik?"

Jongdae hyung menatapnya begitu serius.

"Kencan?"

"Iya, kencan" kata Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng, dan berkata jika 2 hari yang lalu itu mereka tidak berkencan. Tetapi hanya semacam malam bersama saja di cafe.

Apa Jongdae percaya? Tentu saja tidak! Orang dewasa mana yang akan mempercayai hal itu? Apalagi Jongdae tahu sendiri, kalau Wonshik itu memang sudah menyimpan rasa selama 3 bulan Jongin bekerja di sini.

"Jongin, jawab dulu!" Jongdae agak memaksa. Dia kan kepo juga.

"Jawab apa, hyung?"

Jongin meletakan buku terakhir di tangannya itu di atas rak. "Kami hanya makan, tidak lebih"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" tanya Jongdae. "Hey, Jongin... Wonshik itu menyukaimu tahu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kim Jongdae menepuk dahinya. Dan berkata, sebenarnya Jongin ini polos atau bodoh sih?

"kau menerima perasaannya atau tidak?"

Tentu saja tidak! Jongin kan hanya menganggap Wonshik sebagai seorang kakak. Karena usia mereka terpaut 1 tahun, dan Jongin rasa sifat Wonshik yang perhatian padanya itu sama sekali tidak merubah perasaan Jongin kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Dia kan tampan"

"Ibuku bilang, jika aku tidak menyukainya aku tidak harus menerimanya"

"Kau polos sekali sih" cibir Jongdae. Ia menepuk pelan pipi chubby Jongin. "Sudahlah, aku ke depan dulu ya"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu Luhan cerita mengenai seorang namja yang tak sengaja ia temui di toko bunga. Dia sangat manis dengan tubuh mungilnya. Orang yang cerewet dan energik seperti seekor beagle menurut Luhan.

Sehun memutar mata bosan. Luhan kan niatnya mau membeli bunga untuk pacarnya. Tapi melihat sosok bening di toko bunga malah membuatnya kepincut. Memang sekali playboy Terap playboy kan ya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya"

"Kau hanya penasaran saja. Yakinlah" Sehun berkata, matanya masih terpaku ke arah komputer.

"Jangan sok tahu begitu! Aku serius nih"

Oh Sehun memutar mata bosan. "Dulu waktu dengan Mindi, kau juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi apa? Kau malah meninggalkannya juga"

Kelihatannya Sehun memang sudah hafal bagaimana kakak sepupunya itu bertingkah. Si Playboy yang sok romantis, dan selalu berhasil membuat hati para yeoja hancur berkeping-keping. Entah kapan karma datang menghampirinya. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri. Dia saja yang tak Pernah menyakiti hati orang lain malah dapat cobaan berat lah Luhan? Jangankan karma, merasa sedih saja juga tidak pernah.

"Memang siapa sih namanya?"

"Itu dia" sahut Luhan. "Aku belum kenalan"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku malu tahu"

"Punya malu juga" gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Jongie hyung"

Haowen berlari ke arah Jongin dengan kedua tangan ia sembunyikan di belakang.

Sabtu siang yang cerah, dan Jongin pun berpamitan pada ibunya untuk menghabiskan waktu pekannya bersama Oh Sehun dan putra kecilnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sepakat untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Sehun beralasan jika Haowen menyukai Jongin, dan sekali-sekali memiliki waktu bersama yang lebih lama lagi dibandingkan biasanya.

Jongin tentu saja bersedia. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Meski otaknya terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mungkin dia pikir, dia memang harus memiliki waktu liburan bersama teman. Karena dia tidak punya teman lagi setelah lulus dari SMA beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi ini adalah kali pertamanya Hang out di akhir pekan bersama seseorang yang bisa ia sebut teman.

Dulu ada Baekhyun yang selalu bersedia hang out bersamanya. Tetapi sejak kejadian memuakan itu terjadi, Jongin jadi malas untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Dengan sengaja ia menghapus semua akun sosialnya hanya untuk menghindari apapun mengenai masa-masa sekolahnya.

"Ini"

Haowen menyorongkan setangkai bunga mawar ke arah Jongin dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Ya ampun, terimakasih" ucapnya.

Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Haowen. Memeluk bocah itu setelah menerima bunga di tangannya, dan memberikan satu kecupan di kening Haowen. Sumpah, Jongin sama sekali tidak sadar dengan hal itu.

"Hallo"

Jongin tersenyum ke arah lelaki jangkung itu. Oh Sehun dengan kaos polos dan celana jeans hitam terlihat cocok sekali dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional.

"Papa menyuruh Haowen untuk membeli bunga ini" kata Haowen.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Oh" ucap Jongin. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Sehun.

"Sama-sama" sahutnya.

.

.

Yuan meletakan sebuah amplop tebal ke atas meja. Matanya yang sempit, dengan polesan eyeliner itu terlihat runcing dan pastinya akan membuat para kaum adam terkesima melihatnya.

"Tuan Kang menemuiku kemarin. Ku rasa aku bisa membayar hutangku lebih cepat dari biasanya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, biasanya Yuan tidak pernah ingat meskipun ia berhutang banyak pada sang kakak. Apalagi Kyungsoo punya sifat yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan orang-orang yang pernah berhutang padanya.

"Kau simpan saja semuanya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau menolak bayarannya?"

Yeoja itu mengulum senyuman. "Kau akan membutuhkan ini, percayalah"

Setidaknya Yuan ingin membalas perbuatan baik kakaknya kan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo menolaknya, dan Ia pun mau tak mau berpikir juga. Apa yang Kyungsoo katakan itu Benar. Cepat atau lambat pasti ia membutuhkan uang untuk segala macam kebutuhannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlangsung menyenangkan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengunjungi game centre, nonton bioskop, dan menikmati makan siang mereka yang telat beberapa jam dari semestinya.

Haowen terlihat senang, dan menikmati jalan-jalannya kali ini. Bocah itu terus menyeret Jongin ke sana kemari, seolah Jongin adalah baby sitternya.

Oh Sehun berulang kali mengucapkan maaf atas nama putranya. Tapi Jongin berkata tidak apa-apa, diiringi senyum tulusnya yang lagi-lagi membuat seorang Oh Sehun nyaris berhenti bernapas.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Haowen sebahagia tadi" Sehun memulai percakapan mereka.

Haowen terlelap di punggung sang ayah. Begitu lelap, dan damai.

"Benarkah?" sahut Jongin.

Dia pura-pura terkejut. Padahal jantungnya terus berdegup, dan ia berusaha untuk meminimalisirkan detak jantungnya.

"Ya.. Dia sangat menyukaimu, Jongin-ssi"

Ah..

Jongin masih tidak percaya bagaimana kedekatan mereka terjadi. Selain yang ia ingat adalah, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia menolong seorang anak kecil yang terluka dan memberikan senyuman yang menurut dirinya biasa saja. Namun berdampak hebat untuk anak itu (dan juga ayahnya).

Jongin tidak pernah merasakan hidupnya akan seperti ini. Begitu dramatis dan tidak masuk diakal. Niat awalnya hanya menolong haowen. Tapi takdir malah membawanya bertemu dengan sosok Ayahnya Haowen, yang ternyata adalah seorang duda.

"Haowen tidak pernah menyukai orang lain seperti ini"

Agak mengecewakan mendengarnya. Apalagi bagi wanita-wanita yang menginginkan Oh Sehun menjadi suaminya. Pasti putranya, Haowen akan menentang keras dan orang seperti Oh Sehun itu tidak bisa menjadi sosok egois untuk putra kecilnya itu.

"Tapi Haowen anak yang baik dan aku menyukainya"

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Mereka berjalan langkah demi langkah, karena Oh Sehun memutuskan tidak membawa mobil agar mereka bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Kau juga"

"Aku?"

Pria itu menoleh, dan Jongin merasakan wajahnya hangat detik itu juga.

"Kau baik meski aku tidak terlalu mengenal dirimu"

Sehun berdehem, dan buru-buru memperbaiki kata-katanya. "Kau masih muda sekali. Ada niat untuk kuliah?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Kuliah? Mungkin Iya. Tapi ia juga harus memperhitungkan semuanya dengan sangat matang. Kuliah itu butuh biaya yang besar, dan Jongin tidak mau membuat ibunya kesusahan lagi hanya untuk biaya kuliahnya.

"Ya.. Tapi ku pikir tidak sekarang"

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu.. Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang?"

"Aku butuh biaya yang besar untuk itu" kembali berjalan lagi.

Pria tampan itu terkekeh. "Kau orang yang pantang menyerah ya"

"Entahlah" kata Jongin. "Ku harap sih begitu"

"Banyak anak seusiamu lebih memilih bermain dibandingkan bekerja. Tapi kau berbeda"

Sehun tidak pernah memuji orang lain tepat di hadapan orangnya langsung. Tapi kini berbeda, Oh Sehun baru saja berterus terang memuji seorang Kim Jongin.

"Mungkin jika aku punya teman aku akan melakukannya" Kata Jongin, seraya merapatkan sweaternya.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud"

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengatakan hal yang membuat wajah Jongin jadi tidak nyaman begitu kan? Tetapi Jongin malah tertawa pelan, dan berkata jika ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kata-kata ayah muda itu.

"Aku orang yang kaku, dan membosankan. Ku harap kalian menikmati hang out kali ini, Tuan"

Lelaki tampan itu mengulum senyum. Dengan cepat ia menjelaskan jika ia sangat menikmatinya. Haowen pun juga begitu. Putra kecilnya itu tidak pernah menunjukan raut wajah bahagia seperti tadi. Diajak jalan-jalan bersama mantan pacar Papanya saja yang ada cemberut terus.

30 menit mereka berjalan. Dan tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di ruko Jongin. Kedai makan ibunya sudah tutup, dan menyisahkan pemandangan Remang di depan rukonya. Ibu pasti sedang nonton TV, pikir Jongin. Suatu kebisaan yang ibu lakukan untuk melepas penat.

Jongin mendongak ke lantai dua. Lampunya menyala, dan semakin yakin jika ibunya masih terjaga di dalam.

"Aku tinggal di sini sejak kelas satu sd" Jongin berkata. Ia sedikit minder ketika menunjukan ruko sederhana milik ibunya pada Oh Sehun.

"Maksudku, aku dan ibuku"

"Kalian berdua?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dan berkata jika ia hanya seorang anak single parent yang membuka sebuah usaha kedai makan sederhana di pinggiran kota. Oh Sehun yang mendengar itu jadi tidak enak hati. Ia pun paham, mengapa Jongin tidak melanjutkan jenjang perkuliahan meski usianya masih sangat muda (dan malah bekerja di sebuah toko buku).

Diusia 19 tahun, Sehun malah jadi seorang ayah akibat keteledorannya sendiri. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, masa mudanya jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan pemuda manis itu.

"Apa anda mau mampir?"

Sehun menoleh. Senyuman tulus seorang Kim Jongin kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Haowen kecil melenguh dalam tidur. pertanda ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Ku rasa tidak, ini sudah malam. Dan Haowen agak rewel saat ia merasa lelah"

"Aku akan menemani kalian selama anda memesan taxi" Jongin berkata. Ia berjalan ke arah bangku panjang yang terletak di depan rukonya.

Lampu depan yang agak temaram itu sama sekali tidak membuat mereka terganggu. Mungkin besok Jongin harus mengganti lampu depan rukonya dengan lampu yang watt-nya lebih besar lagi dari ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, dan ibu hendak bersiap untuk membuka kedai makannya yang sederhana itu.

Wajah ibu masih terlihat muda, walau usianya sudah nyaris 40. Ibu masih sangat cantik dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna hitam. Meski kedai makan ibu tidak besar, kedai ini sangat ramai dan kebanyakan adalah para namja genit yang bukan hanya sekedar makan, tapi juga untuk menggoda ibunya.

"Kemarin ibu beli obat herbal penurun kolesterol" kata ibu. Hanya ada 10 menu makanan rumahan yang akan dijual ibu hari ini.

"Badan ibu jadi agak ringan dari biasanya" lanjut ibu. Seraya menggerakan kedua tangannya berlawanan arah.

Jongin terkekeh. Dan mengucapkan kata syukur dengan nada pelan.

"Kau mau makan apa? Nanti ibu buatkan"

"Aku Mau oat, bu" kata Jongin.

Ibu menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak akan kenyang kalau cuma makan oat"

"Tapi aku mau makan oat saja hari ini"

"Baiklah" Ibu menyahut.

Ibu menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dibutuhkan Jongin saat membuat bubur oat. Selama ibu berkutat, Jongin memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati satu pesan masuk dari Tuan Oh. (Kemarin mereka sempat bertukar nomor ponsel).

 _From : Oh_Sehun_

 _Selamat pagi.. Ku harap aku tak mengganggu harimu. Haowen bilang dia ingin beli sebuah buku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengantarnya ke toko bukumu Hari ini. Mungkin kakak sepupuku akan mengantarnya ke sana. Bisakah kau membantunya, Jongin-ssi?_

Dengan cepat ia membalas iya. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya setuju dengan usul Sehun untuk bertukar nomor telepon agar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sehun bilang sekarang mereka adalah teman. Jelas saja Jongin yang polos dan ansos itu percaya. Sehun bukan orang yang jahat, Jongin tahu itu.

 _'Selamat pagi'_

Kris melayang dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Baru kelihatan" Jongin berbisik pelan.

Namja itu memutar mata bosan. 'Kau melupakan aku kemarin'

"Hmm, begitu saja ngambek"

...

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah meja makan. Dimana ia mendapati putranya tengah tertawa seorang diri, seakan ada sosok lain di sana.

Ia menatap putranya sendu. Kekhawatiran seorang ibu selalu ia rasakan sejak pertama kali putranya mengatakan jika ada seorang namja bernama Kris yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun Jongin pergi.

Bagaimana ia tak sedih? Sejak kecil Jongin tidak pernah punya teman. Karena anak-anak kecil terlalu takut dengan putranya yang terkenal selalu berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila.

Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan sangat perlahan. Kemudian kembali membuat semangkuk oat kesukaan putranya itu.

 _'Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putraku'_ ia berkata dalam hati. Memendam kesedihannya seorang diri tanpa Pernah mau berbagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE...

'Beraninya' pikir Yuan.

Yeoja itu terlihat menahan emosi di balik senyumannya.

"Tapi dia bodoh dan tolol, ku rasa dia tidak akan tahu jika selama ini dia sudah dibodohi oleh banyak orang"

Pria itu sepertinya tahu lebih banyak Daripada yang diketahui oleh Yuan sendiri.

"Tidak ada orang baik yang bodoh, Tuan Kim" kata Yuan.

Senyuman remeh terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Yuan benci senyumannya. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu terus-terusan menghina sosok kakaknya dengan kata-kata bodoh, idiot, dan tolol.

Sejak kecil Kyungsoo memang sangat polos. Bahkan banyak yang mengira Kyungsoo orang yang kurang dalam segi mentalnya.

"Kakakku orang yang baik, meski banyak yang mengira dia idiot. Kyungsoo tidak idiot, dia hanya percaya jika kebaikan yang tulus akan membuahkan hasil yang tidak menyecewakan untuk ke depannya nanti"

Sang pria masih mempertahankan senyum remehnya.

"Apa selama ini orangtuanya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang kau pikirkan, Yuan?"

Yuan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan melupakan jajaran busana-busana mahal yang dijual diskon di butik langganannya itu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo hidup selama ini? Tidak kan? Maka berhentilah berkomentar sinis tentang apa yang kau lihat mengenai dirinya" kata Yuan. "Kau tidak pantas mengomentarinya dengan segala pemikiran picikmu itu" lanjutnya.

Yuan segera beranjak pergi dari butik itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah namja tampan itu. Ia rasa sudah cukup, dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas lagi diantara mereka. Orang boleh menyakiri hatinya, tapi menyakiti hati seorang Kim Kyungsoo, sama sekali tak bisa ia maafkan.

Pria berusia 40tahunan itu menatap sendu kepergian Yuan.

 _'Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Kyungsoo'_ batinnya, miris.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N : Hello, there...terimakasih udah review ya. Dan sesuai janji aku, semakin byk review semakin cepat update-nya. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. Hehehe..

Terimakasih juga buat kritikan kalian. Aku suka cara salah satu readers yg kritik seperti mengoreksi kata-kata yang salah atau PENGGUNAAN HURUF KAPITAL YANG TIDAK EFISIEN *lol. Ini bukan salah Author lho. Ini salah jempol author yang terlalu besar dan layar handphone yang ukurannya cuma 5Inch. Huehehe. Sorry guys, selama ini aku Nulis pake hp. Terlalu malas buat nulis di laptop, karena ujung-ujungnya aku ngantuk dan gabisa nerusin lagi.

Yuan di sini yang pernah main sama CY ya? Bukan.. Hehehe.. Aku lagi suka aja sama nama itu. Kebetulan temennya nyokap punya anak, namanya Yuan. Umurnya baru 4tahunan lah ya. Lucu banget:3 dan terbentuklah salah satu chara bernama Yuan, hehey.

Lagi lagi Wonshik yg jadi cinta sepihaknya. Well? Gaboleh ya? Habis menurutku yg cocok sama nini itu cuma Wonshik doang sih kalo di luar member exo huehehehe.. Wonshik kan tampangnya manly manly gimana gitu.. Kebetulan aku suka Ravi hihihi

Kris nya bakalan mirip let's fight Ghost gak thor? Hampir sih.. Hehehe..

Ini terlalu pendek? Ya. Sengaja ya..lagi mau jadi orang jahat yg bikin readers nya gregetan*lol

Well done... Gimana? Lanjut tidak? Semakin banyak review semakin ASAP ya? Review 20? No! 30 kalo bisa*ngelunjak hahaha. *bercanda bercanda


	5. Chapter 5

_Senyuman remeh terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Yuan benci senyumannya. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu terus-terusan menghina sosok kakaknya dengan kata-kata bodoh, idiot, dan tolol._

 _Sejak kecil Kyungsoo memang sangat polos. Bahkan banyak yang mengira Kyungsoo orang yang kurang dalam segi mentalnya._

 _"Kakakku orang yang baik, meski banyak yang mengira dia idiot. Kyungsoo tidak idiot, dia hanya percaya jika kebaikan yang tulus akan membuahkan hasil yang tidak menyecewakan untuk ke depannya nanti"_

 _Sang pria masih mempertahankan senyum remehnya._

 _"Apa selama ini orangtuanya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang kau pikirkan, Yuan?"_

 _Yuan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan melupakan jajaran busana-busana mahal yang dijual diskon di butik langganannya itu._

 _"Apa kau tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo hidup selama ini? Tidak kan? Maka berhentilah berkomentar sinis tentang apa yang kau lihat mengenai dirinya" kata Yuan. "Kau tidak pantas mengomentarinya dengan segala pemikiran picikmu itu" lanjutnya._

 _Yuan segera beranjak pergi dari butik itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah namja tampan itu. Ia rasa sudah cukup, dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas lagi diantara mereka. Orang boleh menyakiri hatinya, tapi menyakiti hati seorang Kim Kyungsoo, sama sekali tak bisa ia maafkan._

 _Pria berusia 40tahunan itu menatap sendu kepergian Yuan._

 _'Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Kyungsoo' batinnya, miris._

.

.

.

.

Bab 6

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia manis"

Sehun buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Itu Xi Luhan, kakak sepupunya yang playboy dan gemar tebar pesona dimana pun ia berada.

"Apa sih" gerutunya.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan sang adik. Kalau dilihat dari wajah Sehun yang malu-malu begitu, tampaknya dia ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya.

"Aku serius" kata Luhan. Dia mulai penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di ponsel Sehun. Wajahnya sangat manis dan lagi? Apa itu? Namja manis tadi terlihat sedang memangku Haowen yang terkenal paling jutek kalau sudah dihadapkan oleh pacar ayahnya.

"Itu calon ibu Barunya Haowen?" Semua godaan dan canda di wajah Luhan telah lenyap. Tergantikan dengan keseriusan di wajah tampannya itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Betul-betul tidak mau kalau Luhan melihat wajahnya, dan asal berkomentar mengenai apa yang dia lihat mengenai Oh Sehun.

Ayolah, Luhan kemari bukan untuk memberondongi Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tadinya kan dia berniat ingin menemani Haowen pergi ke toko buku. Tapi melihat Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil memperhatikan foto seseorang, Luhan jadi kepo sendiri. Siapa sih namja itu? Sehun tidak akan menyimpan foto orang lain, kalau orang itu tidak penting untuk dirinya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang jatuh cinta?" Sehun malah memberikan pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang pernah Luhan dengar.

Dia waras tidak sih? Pikir Luhan.

"Sehun" ia sebut nama sang adik. "Ku rasa kau butuh istirahat"

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup saat bersamanya. Bahkan aku selalu berkhayal tentangnya. Senyumannya? Ah, Aku bahkan mengabadikan moment setiap ia tersenyum Agar selalu Bisa ku lihat. Aku Jadi seoramg stalker hanya untuk dirinya.. Sungguh, aku merasa gila sekarang"

Sehun berkata cepat.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam seperti orang bodoh. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kau bicara cepat sekali"

Pria itu menepuk dahinya pelan. Ya Tuhan, dia baru saja bertindak bodoh di hadapan orang yang selalu ia nilai bodoh setiap harinya.

Tapi melihat senyum Luhan yang seperti itu. Sehun jadi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Luhan sangat jahil, dan gemar sekali menggoda orang lain.

"Sehun jatuh cinta... Sehun jatuh cinta"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Malam hari di perkotaan seperti ini tidak akan pernah sepi orang-orang yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Berjalan tergesa-gesa seolah berpacu dengan waktu mengingat tubuh yang lelah meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan di dalam rumah yang nyaman.

Begitu pula dengan Kim Jongin. Pemuda yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu terlihat duduk di sebuah halte bus dengan mulut yang tak berhenti mengunyah bakpao daging ayam yang ia beli di pinggir jalan.

'Eh, kau lihat orang yang di sana?'

Kris menunjuk seorang Wanita yang tengah berjalan seorang diri dengan wajah pucat dan tampak kebingungan.

"Ya" Jongin menyahut.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah naik ke dalam bus, sementara dirinya masih harus menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke halte daerah dimana ia tinggal.

'Dia terlihat bingung'

"Menurutmu, apa yang dia lakukan seorang diri di sana?"

Kris mengangkat bahu, pertanda ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Jongin terus memperhatikan sosok itu. Makin lama ia perhatikan, ada suatu kejanggalan yang langsung membuat dirinya tersadar jika sosok itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan hantu yang mungkin saja masih belum tenang.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk membantunya?" Tanya Jongin.

Dia berpikir, jika hantu wanita itu pasti membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dan yang dilakukan Kris adalah melayang mendekati sosok itu sementara Jongin terus memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali dan berkata jika yeoja itu baru saja meninggal dunia tadi siang akibat penyakit yang ia derita. Dan sampai saat ini tak ada satu pun orang yang tahu karena yeoja itu tinggal seorang diri di flat kecilnya.

"Ku rasa kita memang harus membantunya" kata Jongin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun sangat lega jika salah satu kurir yang bekerja di perusahaannya tidak mengalami cedera parah saat kecelakaan tadi sore.

Selaku seorang atasan yang baik dan mengayomi. Ia pun merelakan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengantar anak buahnya itu pulang ke rumah sewanya.

Istri anak buahnya itu terlihat khawatir. Dan hal yang membuat Oh Sehun merasa iri adalah ketika melihat kedua orangtua saling mencintai meskipun hidup dalam kesederhanaan seperti ini.

Mereka tampak bahagia dengan satu orang anak yang usianya sudah beranjak remaja. Ah, Sehun jadi benar-benar iri sekarang. Memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa mencintai dirinya apa adanya?

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar saya, Tuan Oh" ucap paman Jang. Senyum terlihat di wajah paruh bayanya yang masih terlihat bersemangat dalam mencari nafkah.

Sehun balas tersenyum. Dan berkata jika ia akan memberikan cuti untuk paman Jang selama lelaki itu masih belum sehat betul untuk kembali bekerja.

"Apa anda yakin tidak mau makan malam dulu?" Paman Jang bertanya.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Paman. Tapi aku harus pulang, karena ibuku sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan keberadaanku sekarang"

Paman Jang terkekeh pelan. "Seorang ibu memang begitu, Tuan Oh. Istriku pun juga begitu"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Dan pamit undur diri seraya membungkuk hormat. Dia harus segera pulang dan berhenti membuat ibunya khawatir.

...

* * *

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?"

Bibi pemilik Flat itu menatap kesal ke arah Jongin.

Tubuhnya Yang benar-benar gemuk itu dibalut dress tidur. Serta roll-roll rambut yang menggelung di atas kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, bibi" kata Jongin.

Di sampingnya Byeol, hantu berjenis kelamin perempuan itu menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Tidak!" Bibi Han berseru.

Kris menatap yeoja itu kesal. 'Dasar sumo' ia menggerutu kesal.

Kedua orang itu sepakat membantu Byeol. Si hantu wanita yang meninggal dunia tadi siang.

"Bibi, aku ini murid Byeol noona" dusta Jongin.

Byeol bekerja sebagai seorang guru les di sebuah tempat les yang tidak terlalu terkenal di daerah Songpa. Dia orang yang pendiam dan introvert. Byeol juga tidak punya saudara mengingat dirinya yang besar di Panti Asuhan.

Bibi Han menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa penghuni flat menoleh, kelihatannya mereka juga penasaran. Apa sih yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua?

"Kau?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu.

"Byeol noona tidak mengajar selama 2 hari ini" kata Jongin. "Tidak seperti biasanya"

Yeoja itu menghela napas pelan. Beberapa kerumunan mulai berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan sosok pendiam yang tinggal di lantai 3 rumah sewa itu. Han Byeol namanya. Seorang yeoja berusia 30 tahun, dan bekerja sebagai seorang guru les di distrik Songpa.

.

.

* * *

Melihat keramaian di depan sana. Oh Sehun pun terpaksa menghentikan langkah seorang pria paruh baya dan bertanya, apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

"Ada murid Nona Byeol di sana"

"Nona Byeol?"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk pelan. "Dia mencari gurunya dengan cara meminta kunci sang guru. Jelas saja Nyonya Han Eunjae tidak mau memberikannya"

"Memangnya kenapa, Paman?"

"Nyonya Han Eunjae itu orang yang tegas dan penuh curiga" Kata lelaki tua itu. "Eh, tapi aku juga penasaran. Yeoja itu tidak terlihat selama 2 hari ini"

Senyum Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari lantai atas. Orang-orang mulai berlarian dengan wajah panik. Berteriak jika ada mayat di lantai atas.

"Apa yang terjadi" Oh Sehun bertanya, entah kepada siapa.

Ia pun ikut berlari menyusul pria tua tadi naik ke lantai atas. Dan mendapati kamar bernomor 102 terbuka lebar. Beberapa orang di sana menutup hidung menahan mual.

Bisa Sehun liat di ruang tamu yang kecil itu terbujur kaku mayat seorang wanita yang bersimbah darah tanpa ada luka di tubuhnya.

Sehun yang awalnya tidak punya alasan untuk naik ke lantai atas pun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia kenali tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang.

Matanya yang sendu terus menatap ke arah mayat wanita itu.

Sehun sedikit merasa mual dengan bau anyir yang keluar dari tubuh sang mayat. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menyentuh bahu seseorang dan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

"T.. Tuan Oh"

* * *

.

.

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam celah-celah jendela yang tertutupi tirai.

Oh Sehun sedikit terusik manakala wajahnya ditempa sorotan sinar mentari yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai.

Ia terbangun, dan dikejutkan oleh suasana berbeda. Ini dimana? Dengan cepat ia memeriksa tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya tanpa ia ketahui dimana jas hitamnya berada.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah manis seorang Kim Jongin yang sedikit kesulitan membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Sudah bangun ya?"

Oh Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus beraksi apa. Karena masih agak bingung, atau bahkan kesulitan untuk menelaah apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam, dan juga pagi ini.

"Kemarin Tuan pingsan"

YA! Dia ingat sekarang. Dia tak sadarkan diri karena tak kuasa mencium bau anyir saat temuan mayat di flat itu. Ia dengan cepat merogoh kantung celananya hanya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Tuan Oh tenang saja. Tadi malam aku sudah mengabarkan kalau Kau akan menginap pada Ibumu" Jongin menjelaskan. "Maaf telah menggunakan handphone mu tanpa izin lebih dulu"

"Tidak apa-apa" sahutnya. Ia merasa bersyukur karena Jongin melakukan itu. Jadi ia tak usah memikirkan alasan tepat untuk mengatakan pada ibunya tentang kejadian semalam.

Jongin meletakan nampan di atas nakas. "Kalau lapar dimakan saja dulu"

Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, Jongin"

"Ya?"

JONGIN menghentikan langkahnya. Dari cara Sehun menatapnya, pasti akan ada pertanyaan yang sangat penting nih.

"Kejadian yang semalam" seolah Sehun memang sedang mencium suatu keanehan Dalam diri pemuda manis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Pemuda Kim itu terdiam. Matanya melirik ke arah lain. Ada Kris yang tidak terlihat tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Hantu itu mengangkat bahu, pertanda tak tahu harus memberi saran apa.

"Apa kau mengenal yeoja itu?"

"Yeoja?"

Sehun tahu jika ada sesuatu yang hendak disembunyikan Jongin dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan tentu saja dia termasuk.

"Han Byeol" Sehun menyebut nama yeoja itu.

Ia menatap Jongin dalam beberapa saat. Lalu berkata, "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tunggu" Jongin menyela.

Ia menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk di sana. Tepatnya berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun yang masih duduk menyandar di ranjangnya.

"Sebelum aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Kau juga harus jelaskan mengapa kau bisa ada di sana" ujar Jongin.

'Benar juga' pikirnya. Sehun tampak terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian mulai menjelaskan jika ia harus mengantar salah satu kurirnya yang kecelakaan pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja sebagai seorang atasan yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di sana? Apa kau mengenal yeoja itu? "

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Dia itu guruku saat aku masih mengikuti les privat beberapa bulan yang lalu" ia berdusta.

Mana mungkin kan dia jujur. Sehun pasti tidak akan percaya jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Masih untung dianggap aneh, kalau dianggap pembohong itu lebih menyakitkan.

"Dan kau mengunjunginya bertepatan dengan kematiannya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Oh Sehun benar-benar cerdas. Dia musti memutar otak untuk memberikan tanggapan-tanggapan logis untuk pertanyaan namja tampan itu.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

Berpikir, Jongin... Berpikir!

Kris yang seperti obat nyamuk itu memutuskan untuk menghilang dari sana. Tentu saja itu membuat Jongin kesal. Dasar tidak setia kawan..

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Aku mana tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti itu"

Terdengar masuk akal sih. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun sulit sekali untuk mempercayainya.

"Aku sering merasa keanehan terjadi setiap bertemu denganmu" Lelaki itu berkata.

'Aku juga' Jongin berkata dalam hati.

"Entah aku memang sudah gila, atau memang Seoul yang gila" Lanjutnya, ngawur sekali dia ini.

"Kemana pun aku pergi, kita selalu bertemu. Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah lugunya.

Sehun tidak pernah keberatan dengan siapa ia jatuh hati. Tapi dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja ia kenal karena suatu insiden yang dilakukan putranya, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Terlalu drama! Tapi tunggu! Memangnya siapa yang jatuh hati?

Sehun hendak berkata lagi. Tapi Jongin mencegahnya dan meminta namja itu Untuk segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Oh Sehun berubah jadi orang yang cerewet dan ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan putranya. Like father like son, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nyonya Kim, anda cantik sekali siang ini" puji salah satu pelanggannya.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum ramah dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Seolah memang tidak mau tahu jika sebenarnya orang-orang yang menjadi pelanggannya kemari hanya untuk menggodanya dengan alasan makan siang. Baginya, yang terpenting mereka makan dan membayar, dia pun bisa mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang di tabungannya.

"Selamat siang"

Ia menoleh, mendapati dokter Lee dengan senyumannya yang tampan membuat yeoja itu balas tersenyum. Yuan (adiknya) pasti akan sesak napas kalau melihat senyuman itu.

Dengan segera dokter Lee memesan makanan favoritnya di kedai sederhana ini. Dibungkus, tidak makan di sini karena dia bilang dia harus kembali ke tempat prakteknya, ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di sana.

"Kyung~"

Yuan datang...

Kyungsoo menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Suara Yuan memang sudah dari sananya seperti itu. Jadi kalau ia meminta agar Yuan memelankan volume suaranya itu tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dokter Lee berbalik badan, lalu membungkuk hormat dan membuat yeoja itu merona.

Dia sosok yang ramah dan sopan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya pemilik nama Lee Jongsuk itu dikagumi oleh banyak orang di sini.

"Saya pergi dulu, Nyonya Kim" pamitnya.

"Oh, iya...hati-hati, Dokter Lee"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Dia keren sekali" puji Yuan.

"Begitulah" sahut Kyungsoo.

Yuan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Membawa yeoja yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk duduk tak jauh dari meja etalase.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, Kyung"

Mata bulatnya melotot sempurna. Wajah Yuan yang biasanya tak pernah serius, terlihat begitu serius dan kaku. Ini hal yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Kau?"

Yuan mengangguk. "Dia sudah kembali ke Seoul"

"Ku pikir dia akan menetap di Lost Angeles" wajah Kyungsoo jadi sendu, tatapannya pun kosong entah kemana.

Tapi Yuan segera menangkap keanehan dalam Ucapan sang kakak. Kyungsoo bukan hanya kaget, dia juga shock dan sepertinya ada ketakutan yang mengancam dalam diri yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Yuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada"

"Mustahil" gumam Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu betul bagaimana dia bertingkah"

"Dia masih sepongah dulu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Dia putra Choi Siwon, tentu saja akan berlagak sama dengan ayahnya"

Yuan terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi Myeonnie eonnie berbeda" Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

'Ternyata memang sangat bodoh' pikir Yuan.

"Sama" sahut Yuan. "Mereka adik kakak. Junmyeon juga putri Kim Siwon"

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang lain hanya karena dia berasal dari keturunan orang-orang sombong, Yuan"

"Yah, terserah lah" sahutnya.

Yuan berdiri seraya menyibak rambut pirangnya ke belakang. "Tak heran jika ayahmu sendiri mengatakan jika kau orang Yang bodoh"

Yeoja itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Sementara dirinya yang hanya memperhatikan langkah demi langkah Yeoja yang telah menjadi adik angkatnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku bodoh" ia bergumam pelan. Lalu tersenyum seraya menyeka air mata di wajahnya. "orang baik memang akan terlihat bodoh kan"

.

.

.

.

Bab 7

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore yang cerah, Jongin tidak akan menyangka jika Oh Sehun menjemputnya dengan masih mengenakan stelan kerjanya yang terlihat perlente.

Di sampingnya juga ada Haowen. Bocah Berumur 7 tahun, yang sering berterus terang betapa sangat ia mengagumi seorang Kim Jongin.

Haowen kecil langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya ketika Jongin baru saja keluar dari toko. Ia tak kuasa menolak tingkah manis Haowen, karena dia tahu Haowen hanya anak kecil yang manis dan manja.

Hal itu sontak saja membuat beberapa pegawai membicarakan dirinya. Hal yang paling Jongin benci adalah menjadi bahan omongan dimana pun ia berada.

Untung saja Jongdae hyung sudah pulang. Kalau dia ada, sudah pasti Jongin jadi bahan candaan. Jongdae hyung kan terkenal dengan kejahilannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin, seraya memasang sabuk pengaman di jok depan.

"Haowen mau kemana?" Sehun malah bertanya pada putranya yang tengah asyik bermain tab kesayangannya di jok belakang. Dia melarang Jongin duduk di belakang, supaya papanya ada teman untuk mengobrol. Dasar pria kecil modus!

Haowen menggeleng pelan. Dia bilang, dia mau langsung pulang ke apartemen saja. Mengingat anak 7 tahun itu yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Jongin jadi melas. Begini nih kalau tidak ada seorang ibu dalam sebuah keluarga.

"Kau tidak membawa pakaian ganti untuk Haowen?" tanya Jongin.

Makin ke sini, Jongin makin membiasakan diri untuk menjadi sosok yang ramah. Apalagi Sehun dengan berterus terang meminta Jongin untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan. Lagipula selisih usia mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Haowen langsung ke kantor ku tadi" sahut Sehun.

Jongin ber'oh' pelan.

"Haowen lapar tidak?" giliran Jongin yang tanya.

Haowen mengangguk pelan. Dia langsung berkata, jika dia mau Jongin membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Sontak saja Jongin terkejut. Hallo, dia kan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Oh Sehun bakalan menjemputnya tadi.

Kris yang duduk di samping Haowen tentu saja terkekeh mendengarnya. Jongin menatapnya sebal.

'Kau cocok jadi seorang ibu, Jongin' kemudian tertawa.

.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jongin adalah TIDAK ADA KATA BERANTAKAN, di dalam apartemen mewah ini. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi Sehun lebih dulu menjelaskan jika dirinya dan Haowen jarang berada di apartemen mereka.

"Dalam seminggu kami hanya pulang dua atau tiga kali saja" dia menjelaskan.

"Lalu kau membiarkan apartemen ini kosong?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia menyampirkan jas nya pada Hanger kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari rak sepatu.

Haowen sudah berlari ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Oh, iya.. Silahakan duduk. Tak sopan rasanya jika membiarkan tamu berdiri seperti itu"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, dan segera duduk di sofa single besar berwarna maroon. Dia nyaris tidak percaya kalau dia bisa memasuki sebuah apartemen semewah ini. Matanya yang bulat itu terus-terusan melihat ke sana kemari. Berusaha untuk menilai.

Dan ketika melihat ke arah buffet, matanya melebar sempurna manakala sosok Kris terlihat sedang memegang sebuah figura foto.

"Hey" serunya.

Bunyi benda kaca yang berbenturan dengan lantai pun sontak saja membuat Oh Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, dan terkejut mendapati foto dirinya dan Haowen sewaktu bayi terjatuh di atas lantai. Padahal tak ada yang menyentuhnya. Begitupun jarak Jongin yang lumayan jauh dari jarak buffet kayu jatinya.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Kemudian buru-buru melangkah, siapa yang lebih dulu membersihkan pecahan kaca itu.

Keduanya menunduk, dan tertawa ketika kening mereka beradu.

"Ini mirip adegan di drama ya" ujar Sehun.

Jongin jadi orang yang lumayan Rillexs selama bersama duo ayah anak itu. Senyumnya agak luwes, dan tidak sekaku pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau yang menyebutnya ya"

Sial..Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Jantungnya terus berdegup ketika Oh Sehun menatapnya tepat di mata. Lelaki 26 tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya seolah berusaha menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau manis" pujinya.

Jongin menatapnya. Berusaha mengetahui kejujuran di mata sempit nan tegas itu. Mana tahu ia bisa sedikit mengulik orang macam apa Oh Sehun ini. Tapi nyatanya selalu nihil. Selama 2 minggu mereka saling mengenal, tak kunjung jua ia berhasil.

Biasanya Jongin bisa membaca profil orang-orang yang ia tatap hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Tapi Oh Sehun? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa. Mungkin Oh Sehun adalah pribadi yang cukup rumit seperti ibunya. Mungkin... Atau mungkin saja Jongin yang terlalu rumit untuk bisa melihat betapa sederhananya kedua orang itu.

Kris bersiul-siul. Dia berseru agar keduanya berciuman. Namun kemudian ia berdecak sebal karena Haowen datang lebih cepat dengan hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya saja.

Lantas hal itu membuat Oh Sehun segera berdiri setelah membersihkan pecahan beling di atas lantai. Kemudian meletakan figura foto itu di tempat yang lebih tinggi agar tidak mengenai putra kecilnya.

"Jongie hyung, pakaikan Haowen baju" rengek Haowen.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia ambil piyama itu dan memakaikannya pada Tubuh mungil Haowen. Sementara ayah muda itu tengah sibuk menggelar karpet bulu tebal di atas lantai. Dia agak kesusahan, karena karpetnya yang tebal dan juga lebar.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng dan berkata jika Jongin hanya perlu menemani Haowen bermain sementara dirinya menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Tapi Jongin malah menolaknya. Ia dan Haowen diam-diam pergi ke dapur dan langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka nanti.

"Oh, capeknya" Sehun meregangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan gulunga-gulungan karpet tebal itu ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet tanpa mempedulikan jika ia masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya.

Harum masakan tercium dan menyadarkan dirinya yang nyaris saja tertidur. Ia langsung beranjak pergi ke dapur dan mendapati Jongin dan putra kecilnya tengah memasak di sana.

Lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin. Karena Haowen cuma membantu mencicipi saja meski anak itu Juga mengenakan apron.

Kim Jongin yang dibalut apron berwarna biru terlihat sexy. Dan demi apapun, otaknya malah berpikiran mesum. Tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena dia namja dewasa. Selain jiwa keibuan yang begitu kentara dalam diri seorang Kim Jongin. Jiwa seorang uke sexy dan binal pun juga terlihat jelas ketika Jongin mengambil sendok yang terjatuh di lantai dengan bokong montoknya yang agak menungging.

Aih.. Kalau begini caranya, Sehun malah membayangkan Jongin menungging dalam keadaan naked kan?

"Papa" Haowen berseru.

Sehun tersenyum dan bersiap mendapatkan pelukan putranya.

"Kami memasak pasta karbonara. Apa kau suka?"

Satu alisnya terangkat. Lalu berkata, "Ya, tentu saja"

"Sosisnya terlalu banyak" Sehun berkomentar.

JongIn tertawa pelan. "Putramu yang memintanya"

"Dasar anak-anak"

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Jongin jadi mulai membiasakan diri dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang bersinggungan dengan namanya dan sosok pria tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

Mereka ada yang berkata jika Jongin terlalu beruntung. Ada pula yang menyesal, mengapa bukan aku saja yang menolong bocah itu.

Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak peduli. Dia malah terlihat biasa saja. Sampai pada akhirnya Wonshik menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke Gudang. Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku" kata Wonshik.

Ia mengukung Jongin diantara tubuh jangkungnya dan dinding.

"Pertanyaan yang mana, hyung?"

Wonshik berusaha untuk menahan emosi. Jongin terlalu polos, dan ia pun tahu hal itu.

"Terus terang Jongin. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Pacar?"

Mahasiswa arsitektur itu menarik napas berat. "Iya, pacar"

"Hyung" Jongin mengucapkan dengan nada lembut. Seolah tak mau membuat namja tampan di hadapannya itu terluka.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Wajah itu mengeras menahan sakit di dadanya. Dia baru saja ditolak. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Wonshik memukul dinding tepat di telinga Jongin. Membuat namja yang lebih muda menutup kedua matanya. Terlalu takut dengan tatapan Wonshik yang tajam itu.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Wonshik terlihat sedang marah. Dan Jongin tahu jika dialah yang membuat Wonshik marah.

Dengan kasar ia merangkum wajah Jongin. Memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Wonshik di mata.

"H.. Hyung sakit"

Kris mengeram marah. Ia memukul punggung Wonshik, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia jadi menyesali ketidakberdayaannya sebagai seorang hantu yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh orang banyak selain orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus itu.

Jongin ketakutan sekarang. Karena dengan kurang ajarnya Wonshik hendak mencium paksa bibir Jongin.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Wonshik terkejut.

Jongdae hyung menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk kemari, tapi melihat pintu gudang yang tidaj terkunci membuatnya penasaran dan malah mendapati kedua orang itu berada di dalam gudang. Dengan Jongin yang terkukung diantara tubuh jangkung Wonshik dan dinding. Sementara wajahnya terlihat takut dan gemetar.

"Cih"

Namja itu segera pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan ekpresi ketakutannya.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"H.. Hyung"

"Hey"

Dengan sigap ia membantu Jongin untuk berdiri tegak.

"Apa dia melukaimu?"

Jongin terdiam. Tapi melihat tubuhnya yang gemetar. Jongdae bisa menilai jika ada yang tidak beres baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Omake..

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak menutup kedainya yang mulai sepi. Jika saja tidak mendengar suara berat seorang namja yang menyapanya dengan nada yang dibuat seolah ramah.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah" yeoja itu berkata.

"Kau juga. Kau masih cantik seperti dulu"

Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Lelaki itu maju beberapa langkah hanya untuk melihat dirinya lebih dekat lagi.

"Apa anakmu tumbuh dengan baik?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Namja itu tertawa remeh. "Kau tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti ini? Apa ayahmu tahu?"

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tensi darahnya seolah mendidih ketika mendengar lelaki itu berkata-kata mengenai sosok ayah dalam hidupnya.

"Hentikan"

"Apa hidupmu berkecukupan seperti dulu? Apa semua kebaikanmu terbalaskan, Kyungsoo?"

"Hentikan"

"Apa Kehidupan seperti ini yang kau inginkan?"

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN, MINHO!" Kyungsoo berseru. Wajahnya sembab dan merah.

Lelaki bernama Minho itu terdiam. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat sosok itu menatapnya penuh luka yang mendalam.

"jika kau kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaanku. Kau bisa lihat beginilah aku sekarang"

"Kyung-"

"Pergilah! Katakan pada semuanya jika aku baik-baik saja. Putraku pun juga demikian. Dia tumbuh besar dan usianya sudah 19 tahun Sekarang. Apa itu cukup?"

'Tidak akan pernah cukup, Kyungsoo' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau memilih meninggalkan kehidupan bahagiamu hanya untuk menepati janjimu pada orang sebrengsek itu" Minho berkata pelan.

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Pergilah" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Fine" Minho menyahut pelan. Walau kenyataannya dia sama sekali tak mau pergi dan masih ada banyak hal yang ia ingin dengar lagi dari bibir heart-shaped itu. _"Nice to meet you. hope you can do better than This. Send my Hello to your son_ " lelaki itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik. _"Or I Recalled, Their son"_

Minho pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan malam yang sunyi.

"Their son" ucapnya. Lagi-lagi ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _"Why am I crying? Its true, He's not my son. He's their son"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/n :_

 _Hallo.. Hallo.. Hallo.. Niatnya mau update nanti. Tapi pas baca chapter 4 nya kok kayaknya pendek bgt ya? Udah gitu juga aku ngerasa agak lama alurnya*lol_

 _Well ini dia... Topik yg mau dibahas.._

 _Q : Kak, update Oh Baby dong.._

 _Me: lagi males ah.. Hehehe.. Lg mau ngilangin rasa baper aja sih*lol_

 _Q: Baper bgt jadi author bla.. Bla.. And bla.._

 _Me: lah bodo amat.. Lu gak kenal gue, gue gak kenal lo. Daripada lu mikir gue baper, lu baca aja Ff gue Aja. Gue gak ngelarang kok. Gak usah review juga gue gak rugi. Well, gue nulis karena gue suka nulis. Gue butuh hiburan buat gue baca ulang, dan gue bagi ke orang orang yg satu rasa sama gue. (means a lot Hunkai shipper). Toh kalo gue cuma mau cari review nyatanya gak bikin gue tenar kan*lol. Oke jangan pada baper sama unek unek Joy yang ini._

 _A: kok jadi demen bgt bikin ff misterius si thor?_

 _Me: bikin yg klise udah terlalu banyak. Bosen ah.. Hahah_

 _A: kok mama Kyung gatau sih kalo Jongin itu indigo. Biasanya org tua selalu tau lho.._

 _Me: anak 18 tahun kayak gue mah tau apa soal beginian? Hahaha*bercanda. Kalo mama kyung tahu ceritanya kurang drama ah. Gak seru._

 _A: Nanti adeknya Haowen Taeoh kan thor?_

 _Me: nah itu dia hahah.. Si maskot biji kopi ya_

 _A: kak main IG?_

 _Me: eh sumpah, Joy katro banget kalo udah ngomongin ig hahahay_

 _A: Thor..serius, Kyung bukan mamanya Jongin?_

 _Me: nanti aku jelasin ya.. Pelan-pelan aja._

 _A: kenapa gak buka Request ff sih kak?_

 _Me: karena aku gak bisa buat ff sesuai Request orang lain. Semua yg aku tulis itu kemauanku sendiri. Yah, kecuali ff Oneshoot yang penuh enaena sih hahahay. Kenapa gabisanya? Aku ngeri itu Ff malah rancu dan jadinya malah timbul hal hal yg gak diinginkan. Kayak semacam 'ini kayaknya udah di post deh di fandom sebelah'. Itu paling nyebelin deh.. Serius.. Disangka kamu ngelakuin hal semacam ngebajak cerita orang lain. Jadi kalo emg ada saran ya diomong aja. Mana tau kita bisa collab huihihi kan asyik tuh_

 _A: masih bingung sama ceritanya._

 _Me: pegangan dong cyin.. Hahahay.. Joy jadi genit gini deh-. -_

 _Mohon maaf kalo ada yg gak berkenan sama alur cerita, tokoh, perubahan nama marga, cerita Homo, crackpair atau mungkin yg gak suka Mpreg. *lol (gue kan cuma ngikutin maunya readers sih) Atau malah Typos dan HOBI JOY YANG DEMEN BANGET NULIS PAKE CAPSLOCKS. Atau malah sama sifat Joy yang egois, nethink, dan gampang baper. (ini sih pasti paling nyebelin kayaknya). Joy cuma manusia biasa. Manusiawi kan kalo ada banyak kekurangan. Kalo ada waktu senggang Joy pasti update ASAP lagi._

 _See ya next chapter yaahh^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Lelaki bernama Minho itu terdiam. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat sosok itu menatapnya penuh luka yang mendalam.

"jika kau kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaanku. Kau bisa lihat beginilah aku sekarang"

"Kyung-"

"Pergilah! Katakan pada semuanya jika aku baik-baik saja. Putraku pun juga demikian. Dia tumbuh besar dan usianya sudah 19 tahun Sekarang. Apa itu cukup?"

'Tidak akan pernah cukup, Kyungsoo' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau memilih meninggalkan kehidupan bahagiamu hanya untuk menepati janjimu pada orang sebrengsek itu" Minho berkata pelan.

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Pergilah" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Fine" Minho menyahut pelan. Walau kenyataannya dia sama sekali tak mau pergi dan masih ada banyak hal yang ia ingin dengar lagi dari bibir heart-shaped itu. _"Nice to meet you. hope you can do better than This. Send my Hello to your son_ " lelaki itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik. _"Or I Recalled, Their son"_

Minho pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan malam yang sunyi.

"Their son" ucapnya. Lagi-lagi ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _"Why am I crying? Its true, He's not my son. He's their son"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bab 8

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Temanmu yang bilang" kata Sehun, seraya mengelap noda saus tomat di pipi Haowen.

Sementara Jongin hanya memperhatikan, selagi otaknya memikirkan kata-kata yang Akan ia jadikan alasan.

"Aku hanya sedikit perlu istirahat"

Cukup masuk akal. Selama satu bulan, Jongin nyaris selalu masuk. Sekalinya cuti juga saat hendak mengantar ibunya ke rumah sakit. Kalau pun libur juga cuma di rumah saja. Sehun pikir, jika itu orang lain pasti akan sangat suntuk.

"sedikit santai, Jongin" ujar Sehun, mengingatkan.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selagi Matanya terus tertuju ke arah Haowen yang sedang asyik menyantap steak domba.

Sehun tahu Jongin orang yang terlalu serius dan cepat memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat berlebihan. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak mau, namun otaknya terus berkhianat dan tentu saja itulah yang membuat Jongin terlihat lesu dengan Wajah yang selalu menunjukan ekpresi mengantuk.

"Apa aku menggangumu?"

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, dan berkata jika ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Malahan ia senang bisa bepergian keluar rumah disaat menghabiskan cuti selama dua hari.

"Ku pikir kau punya masalah dan berusaha untuk memikirkan jalan keluarnya"

"Tahu darimana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menebak saja"

Sayangnya memang begitu. Kalau ingat kejadian satu hari yang lalu. Jongin jadi sedikit takut untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kim Wonshik. Dia tidak marah, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, dia merasa dilecehkan dengan tindakan Wonshik waktu itu.

Haowen asyik dengan makanannya. Sesekali ia akan mendengarkan pembicaraan antara sang papa dan teman baru mereka yang manis ini. Sungguh, Haowen benar-benar menyukai Jongin hyung. Sudah baik, pintar masak, manis pula. Kalau sudah besar, Haowen mau punya pacar seperti Jongin hyung.

Suasana restoran tidak ramai tidak juga sepi. Mengingat saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Paling-paling cuma beberapa orang saja yang berkunjung bersama pasangan mereka. Dating lah ya namanya.

"Ku Kira temanku juga mengatakan banyak hal padamu" Jongin bergumam.

"Memang iya sih"

Jongin terlonjak kaget. "Apa? Dia bilang apa?"

Sehun tersenyum dan berkata jika ia hanya mendapatkan kabar mengenai Jongin dari teman kerjanya, jika Jongin sedang perlu istirahat karena kemarin dia terlihat tidak baik.

Hal itu lantas membuatnya menarik napas lega. Dia rasa beberapa rekan kerjanya akan berpikiran dia sakit. Walau kenyataannya dia sehat-sehat saja dan hanya perlu menenangkan diri. Atau mencoba menghindari Wonshik dan tatapan tajam pria itu

"Kalau ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk bercerita" Kata Sehun, mencoba untuk memberi saran.

Kim Jongin menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

"Kita teman" lelaki itu berkata lagi. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir"

Tapi dengan bungkam seperti ini bukannya akan terasa sama? Sehun memang bukan orang yang pemaksa. Tetapi jika diamnya Jongin bisa membuat pemuda itu terluka, mau tak mau harus agak dipaksa kan?

"Memang terkadang diam itu emas. Tapi jika kau terus diam, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin"

Sementara Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Seolah setuju. Ia memangku kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. Terus mengiyakan perkataan Sehun walaupun namja itu tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu tersenyum, dan terbuka untuk orang lain"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau bisa!" sela Sehun.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan meski agak konyol.

"Kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk aku dan juga Haowen. Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya pada orang lain"

Jongin menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertumpu. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasakan kesedihan dan khawatir seperti yang dirasakan pula oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Selama ini aku merasa terbuang" Jongin mulai berbicara. "Mulai Ketika aku SD, SMP, dan SMA, aku tak pernah memiliki seorang teman"

Ini pasti cerita yang menarik. Makanya Sehun mulai memasang telinga baik-baik agar ia bisa mengolah kisah seorang Kim Jongin. Terdengar seperti, dongeng?

"Kalau pun ada mereka hanya datang disaat butuh saja. Kalau tidak ya aku sendiri"

'Kau punya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Apa kau lupa?'

Jongin menggeleng. Tak mau mendengarkan ucapan Kris di sampingnya.

"Setiap aku ingin berkata, aku selalu berada diantara rasa takut dan cemas. Aku takut melukai orang lain, dan aku cemas jika mereka mengabaikan aku"

Tak ada satu pun yang ingin diabaikan. Jongin pun juga begitu.

Ucapannya sangat aneh. Tapi menurut Sehun sangat masuk akal. Karena tidak mustahil jika ada orang yang terlalu takut dengan keramaian. Alasan takut diabaikan lingkungannya sendiri itu cukup beralasan baginya.

"Dan kau menutup dirimu?" -Sehun

'Itu malah membuat orang lain mengira kau angkuh' -Kris

"TIDAK!" Jongin berseru cepat. Tapi mendengar beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka membuatnya buru-buru meralat. Apalagi ketika Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

Sehun mengerti.

"Jongin" lelaki itu menyebut nama Jongin sembari menyentuh tangan Jongin yang terkepal di atas meja. "Mereka tidak membuangmu, kau yang membuat dirimu terbuang" dengan senyuman tampan ia berkata.

"Aku"

"Aku hanya merasa aku orang miskin, aku jelek, dan aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan banyak teman"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Tidak ada" sahutnya. "Tapi temanku cantik. Dia memang tidak kaya. Tapi semua Mata akan tertuju padanya. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan begitu mudah"

"Jongin"

"Pacar yang tampan, semua perhatian, dan ketenaran dia selalu mendapatkannya"

"Jongin"

"Sementara aku? Aku bukan apa-apa"

Kris terpaku dalam keterkejutannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan menjadi meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Sudah puas bicaranya?"

Jongin terdiam. Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Well, Haowen malah sibuk dengan tabnya yang penuh dengan games.

"Kau terlalu rendah diri" kata Sehun. Lalu ia kembali mengulum senyum. "Kau manis, kau baik, dan kau polos"

"Eh?"

"Temanmu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan karena dia percaya diri. Dia percaya jika ia bisa. Apa kau sudah mempercayai dirimu seperti yang temanmu lakukan?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam diam ia pun berpikir.

"Kau tidak percaya pada dirimu. Lalu bagaimana orang lain Bisa mempercayai dirimu?"

Diam-diam Kris tersenyum. Dia rasa memang ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat telah membawa Sehun lebih dekat pada Jongin. Mungkin Jongin merasa tak pernah kesepian karena keberadaannya di samping Jongin. Tetapi biar bagaimana pun Jongin perlu memiliki seorang teman Dalam hidupnya. Bukan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang ibu, ataupun dirinya yang hanya sosok Yang tak terlihat.

"Sehun-ssi"

"Iya?"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti teman-teman lamaku?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Meski Jongin sudah berusia 19 tahun. Pikirannya masih childish dan terlalu polos. Jongin tak pernah bergaul dengan banyak orang, dan pertama kalinya Sehun mendapati seseorang seperti Kim Jongin. Dia sangat menarik, dan mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun berkata sebijak tadi. Diam-diam Sehun mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Well, sepertinya dia perlu memperbanyak membaca kumpulan-kumpulan kata bijak sekelas Shakespeare maupun Khahlil Gibran supaya bisa membuat dirinya lebih dewasa dalam artian yang lebih positif.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selama aku masih bernafas"

* * *

.

.

.

'Kau tidak membicarakan soal Wonshik?'

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dengan sengaja ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

'Kenapa?'

"Ku rasa tidak perlu"

Pria itu menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Tubuhnya melayang ke arah ranjang. 'Harusnya kau katakan saja'

"Aku merasa jika aku mengatakannya, aku hanya akan membuat dirinya terluka"

'Karena apa?'

Jongin berbalik badan. Kris sangat tampan sebenarnya. Tapi sifatnya yang absurd itu membuat Jongin lebih sering memaki nama Kris dibandingkan memuji namanya.

"Pokoknya aku merasa seperti itu. Sudah aku mau tidur, besok kerja"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo perlu beberapa saat untuk berbicara. "Aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan hidup begini"

Yuan hanya merasa heran dengan Kyungsoo. Meski sebenarnya mereka bukan saudari kandung. Tetapi sejak semasa di asrama putri tingkat SMP, keduanya sudah berkawan dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjadi kakak beradik.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbuat kebaikan?" Tanyanya.

Ini terlalu bodoh menurut Yuan. Memangnya ada orang yang mau berbuat kebaikan meskipun pada akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang akan terluka? Kalau Yuan sih sama sekali tidak mau. Amit-amit deh..

"Kau merawat putra mereka dan membiarkan dirimu terusir? Lalu membiarkan orang-orang berpikir, jika seorang gadis yang tidak pernah menikah bisa memiliki seorang anak? Terpuji sekali dirimu, Kyungsoo"

Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Kyungsoo bisa berbuat sekonyol ini. Menolak pinangan orang kaya hanya demi membesarkan bayi yang bukan miliknya sendiri? Lalu membiarkan dirinya terusir dari kehidupan mewah yang selama ini selalu melekat dalam dirinya? Yuan yang sejak kecil dibesarkan dalam kehidupan panti asuhan saja tidak akan mau, Meski jaminannya surga di akhirat sekalipun.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Aku tidak mengerti? Di bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Yuan memegang pundak Kyungsoo. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah tingkah seorang putri pewaris kekayaan yang lebih memilih hidup menderita dengan seorang anak yang bahkan bukan anaknya sendiri. Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti, karena bagiku yang hanya orang miskin itu suatu tindakan bodoh"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Kebaikan? Aku yakin kau akan masuk surga saat kau mati"

"Ini bukan soal kebaikan" Kyungsoo berkata lirih. 'Ini soal cinta Dan kasih sayang' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Atau memang kau punya alasan lain?"

Kyungsoo hendak menyahut. Namun suara seorang pelanggan memanggil namanya, mengharuskan Kyungsoo beranjak untuk melayani pelanggannya.

"Kau terlalu naif, Kyungsoo" gumam Yuan. Ia ikut beranjak dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jongin"

"Iya?"

Wonshik Baru saja memanggil namanya. Namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu" ucap Wonshik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung" balasnya. "Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya dengan tindakan hyung waktu itu"

Meski dia tahu Gelagat Jongin begitu jelas ingin menghindarinya. Pemuda manis itu seolah enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya lagi.

Wonshik tentu saja menyesali hal tersebut. Waktu itu dia terlalu emosi ketika melihat Jongin dijemput oleh seorang namja bermobil. Cemburu? Tentu saja! Dia kan suka banget sama si Jongin.

"Err, Jongin" Ditahannya lengan Jongin yang sedikit lebih kecil dari lengannya.

"Hyung?"

Jongin merasa tidak nyaman.

'Lepaskan dia, brengsek!' Kris berseru.

Percuma saja, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu Kris!

"Maaf" Wonshik melepaskan lengan Jongin.

"Aku harus segera bekerja" Jongin pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Menurutmu, buku apa yang paling bagus?"

Jongdae menatap namja dewasa di depannya itu penuh selidik. Ini om-om sok akrab sekali, pikirnya.

"Semua buku bagus" ia menjawab. Tangannya menata buku-buku baru yang akan dijual.

"Hmm, Novel percintaan ya" namja itu bergumam.

Mungkin usianya 30 tahunan. Jongdae mencoba menebak. Dia memang tampan meski tidak segagah Lee Minho di setiap drama-drama yang ia mainkan. Tapi demi apapun, jika Namja ini begitu tampan menurutnya.

"Kalau saya boleh menyarankan, sebaiknya anda membaca yang genrenya action saja. Saya rasa itu lebih bagus"

Lelaki tampan ini kalau ditelisik lagi memang sepertinya sudah diatas 20 tahunan. Kerutan di matanya sudah agak terlihat jelas kalau diperhatikan sedekat ini.

"Kenapa? Apa seorang namja sepertiku dilarang membaca novel percintaan?"

"Bukan begitu.. Bukan begitu" ujar Jongdae. Dia harap pria ini tidak mudah baper seperti beberapa pengunjung yang pernah ia temui. "Apa anda menyukai cerita penuh drama?"

"Ya" sahutnya.. "Ku rasa begitu"

'Dasar labil' pikir Jongdae.

"Aku tahu novel percintaan yang tidak terlalu banyak drama di dalamnya"

Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu mengekori Jongdae. Membiarkan namja berparas imut itu mencari sesuatu yang hendak ia tunjukan pada pengunjungnya.

"Ini"

Jongdae menyerahkan dua buah buku pada namja itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, namja dewasa itu segera membaca sinopsisnya. "Ini bagus" ia berkomentar.

"Baiklah, anda bisa memilih salah satu dari keduanya"

"Aku ambil dua-duanya"

"Oke" Jongdae tersenyum ramah. "Anda bisa membayarnya di meja kasir"

Tapi pria itu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan berkata, "Tindakanmu itu sama sekali tidak sopan"

Lantas Jongdae membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan segera membungkuk hormat sembari mengucapkan maaf.

"Aku bisa saja melaporkan ini pada atasanmu"

Ini menyangkut karirnya. Wajar saja kalau Jongdae ketakutan sekarang.

"T.. Tuan, ku mohon jangan"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Dan harusnya Jongdae curiga dengan senyum itu.

"Ada syaratnya" dia berkata, perlahan.

"A.. Apa?"

"Well, kau harus mau menemaniku makan nanti malam"

"WHAT?"

Pria itu terkekeh. Dengan santainya ia melenggang pergi setelah memberikan secarik kertas.

 **Xi Luhan, Apt. Spring 15th floor south tower #402**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore, dan Jongin sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Dan seperti biasanya, Sehun sudah menantinya di tempat parkir tanpa pernah merasa jenuh.

Apa ini yang dinamakan pertemanan? Jongin jadi tidak yakin sama sekali. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahu status apa yang tepat untuk mereka berdua.

Adik kakak? Mustahil. Sahabat? Atau pacar? Itu lebih mustahil lagi. Mereka tak pernah mengatakan cinta. Hanya saja mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain, meskipun tak pernah sekalipun keduanya saling mengungkapkan.

"Haowen tidak ikut?" tanya Jongin.

Biasanya Haowen akan memeluk pinggangnya untuk menyambut kedatangan dirinya. Tetapi hari ini tak ada pelukan dan suara riang Haowen yang menyambut dirinya.

"Dia ada di rumah ibuku" Sehun menjawab. Lalu menjelaskan jika ayahnya baru saja pulang dan membawa banya oleh-oleh untuk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ku pikir masih terlalu sore untuk pulang" ujar Sehun.

Jongin hanya menatapnya tanpa ada makna yang bisa diartikan. "Lalu kita ingin kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika mampir ke rumahku?"

Nice! Jongin jadi salah tingkah sendiri kalau memikirkan komentar yang akan diberikan nyonya Oh untuk pertemuan pertama mereka nanti.

"Err, Aku belum mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin untuk bertemu ibumu"

Sehun tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengarahkan kaca spion di atas dashboard mobil agar sedikit menunduk dan memperlihatkan sosok Kim Jongin saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja" kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku sama sekali belum mandi. Aku takut ibumu menilai diriku tidak sopan dan-"

"Ssst" Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Kau wangi, kau rapi, dan kau terlihat manis. Apalagi yang harus kau risaukan?"

'Kau kan selalu mengganti pakaian seragammu saat pulang kerja. Kau juga menyemprotkan banyak minyak wangi sebelum bertemu Oh Sehun,. Apa kau lupa?' Kris yang duduk di belakang berkata. Meski ia tak terlihat, dia tetap selalu menemani Jongin kemanapun namja itu pergi.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau harus percaya diri, Jongin" kata Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bab 9

.

.

.

.

"Temanmu yang berkulit pucat itu"

Jongin menarik napas pendek, dan cepat. Pasti yang ibu maksud adalah Oh Sehun. Namja yang kerap kali mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Ibu tahu darimana?"

"Ibu pernah mengintip" jawab Kyungsoo, enteng sekali.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ibunya sering mengintip dari lantai dua, diam-diam. Kalau tahu begini, mungkin Jongin lebih memilih supaya pulang saja naik bus. Habis dia kan malu kalau ibunya berpikiran macam-macam.

"Kalian sepertinya sangat akrab"

Seakrab apa? Jongin tidak pernah berpikir kalau mereka sangat akrab melewati batas sewajarnya orang berteman.

Ibu berkata, "Yah, sudah seharusnya kau memiliki satu"

Heh?

Oke.. Jongin mengerti maksud ibunya sekarang.

"Ibu kami hanya teman, ya"

LEBIH juga tidak apa-apa.

Ibu mengulas senyum tipis. "Usiamu akan beranjak 20 beberapa bulan lagi"

"Ibu"

Yeoja itu menyentuh bahu putranya. Dan berkata, "Ibu tak pernah melarang dirimu untuk memiliki seorang pacar"

Tapi masalahnya mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih. Jongin keberatan sekali kalau ibunya berpikir seperti itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku" Jongin menyela cepat. "Kami hanya teman, tidak lebih"

Kyungsoo memasukan hasil rajangan sayurnya ke dalam panci. "Baiklah.. Berteman akrab dulu itu lebih bagus" Lalu terkekeh jahil.

"Terserah deh" sahut Jongin.

Ia menyalakan keran dan mencuci kedua tangannya di tempat cuci piring. "Yang jelas kan kami cuma berteman"

Ibu berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Oh, Jongin.. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau Ibu memiliki satu orang karyawan?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Itu lebih bagus, karena ibunya memang tidak boleh terlalu lelah kalau tidak mau penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Ibunya ini sering kali terkena kolestrol tinggi dan darah rendah yang sudah lebih dulu dimiliki ibunya.

"Boleh juga.. Kata dokter ibu kan juga tidak boleh kelelahan"

"Iya" ibu menyahut. "Tapi masalahnya siapa yang mau diupah kecil? Ibu rasa tidak ada"

'benar juga' pikir Jongin.

Sebuah ide melintas dalam kepalanya. "800ribu selama sebulan?" Jongin berusul.

"Hmm.. Dan tempat tinggal gratis? Kita masih punya satu kamar yang bisa ditempati kan?"

"Terserah ibu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"1,5 juta? Plus sebuah kamar"

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Duh, ibunya ini terlalu baik apa bodoh sih?

"Ibu.. Itu terlalu berlebihan"

Namun yeoja itu malah berkata jika dengan begitu mereka bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan seorang kandidat. Tapi Jujur saja. Jongin malah khawatir kalau nanti pekerjanya itu orang pemalas. Atau yang paling menyeramkan itu Ibunya malah mendapatkan seorang pencuri lagi.

'Eh, kau jangan khawatir' Kris tiba-tiba saja berkata. Well, dia baru saja tiba di dapur dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu.

'Kalau mereka berani macam-macam aku akan membuatnya tidak betah dengan cara menakuti mereka' lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar bodoh" cibir Jongin.

"Jongin" ibu menegurnya. "Jangan bicara sendiri seperti itu! Tidak baik"

"Aku tidak bicara sendiri" Jongin berkata. Menatap sang ibu seolah terluka. "Mengapa ibu tak pernah percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo menyerukan nama putranya ketika Jongin beranjak pergi dengan wajah sedihnya. Dia salah! Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekali pada anak itu. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak mempercayai ucapan putranya sendiri?

 _'Ibu, aku bisa melihat hantu'_

 _'Jongin, hantu itu tidak ada!'_

 _'Ada, ibu.. Kelis bilang aku ini anak spesial'_

 _'Kau anak spesial untuk ibu, sayang. Dan hantu itu tak ada, mengerti?'_

Ingatannya terulang kembali ketika putranya masih sangat kecil. Jongin yang masih berusia 8 tahun berlari mendekatinya sambil berkata jika ia bisa melihat hantu. Entah sudah berapa kali anak itu mengatakannya. Kyungsoo nyaris saja lupa.

Ia ingin percaya. Namun ocehan banyak orang yang mengatakan tentang Jonginnya yang aneh, membuat dirinya pun tidak bisa mempercayai anak itu. Ia ingat ketika dirinya memukul putranya sendiri sambil memarahi anak itu dengan kata kata yang seharusnya tidak seorang ibu katakan pada putranya Yang masih berusia 8 tahun.

 _'Apa kau gila, Jongin? Hantu itu tidak ada! Berhentilah mengada-ada'_

Sejak saat itulah Jongin yang ceria berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam. Selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan enggan bercerita. Sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar anak itu mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Seolah benar-benar menutup diri.

Dia yang menyebabkan Jonginnya seperti ini. Dia yang menyebabkan Jonginnya tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Jonginnya terluka, meski anak itu tak pernah mengatakan padanya. Kyungsoo tahu..

"Maafkan ibu, Jongin".

.

.

Malam hari Jongin tetap setia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Tanpa membalas pesan singkat dari Oh Sehun yang sepertinya cemas karena Jongin tidak Pergi Bekerja.

Malahan mengurung diri di kamarnya dari pagi hingga malam hari. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya menatap jendela kamarnya yang berembun tanpa ada niat untuk membukannya.

Setiap beberapa jam sekali ibunya selalu mengetuk pintu Dan mengingatkan dirinya Untuk segera makan.

'Ibumu sangat mencemaskan dirimu, Jongin' Kris mencoba untuk buka suara.

Si hantu menarik napas pelan dan pendek. 'Kau pasti sangat marah'

"Aku tidak marah" timpalnya.

'Kalau tidak marah, mengapa kau mengurung diri di sini?'

"Karena aku kecewa" ia berkata lirih. "Tak ada yang mempercayai diriku, bahkan ibuku sendiri"

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan tangis dan emosi yang menjadi satu.

"Kalau hantu tidak ada. Lalu kau apa? Apa kau hanya sekedar halusinasiku saja?"

'Hantu memang tidak ada Jongin. Yang ada hanya roh orang-orang yang belum bisa kembali ke dunia yang semestinya' Kris berkata. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali dengan nada sepelan mungkin 'Karena urusan mereka belum selesai'

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu yang membuat dirimu tak bisa kembali ke alam yang semestinya?"

Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Apa orang yang sudah mati akan melupakan orang yang masih hidup?"

Pria itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jongin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, dan ia hanya takut Jongin terluka.

"Aku takut ayahku juga melupakan aku" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Ibu bilang ayah sudah meninggal saat aku lahir, tapi ibu tak pernah mengatakan siapa ayahku. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya"

.

.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Oh Sehun nekad datang ke rumah Jongin dan menemui Nyonya Kim hanya untuk mempertanyakan keberadaan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah yang terjadi sampai dia tidak pergi bekerja tadi pagi" Kata Nyonya Kim.

Mimik wajahnya terlihat lesu dan kalau Sehun boleh berkomentar, yeoja cantik ini sepertinya habis menangis.

"Tapi temannya bilang Jongin sakit"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Dan berkata jika dia yang mengabarkan teman kerja Jongin, kalau anaknya sedang sakit.

"Jadi dia tidak sakit?"

"Dia sakit" Kyungsoo menyahut. Kemudian berkata, "Hatinya terluka, bukankah itu sakit, nak Sehun?"

"Nyonya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai dirimu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai bercerita mengenai suatu kelebihan yang sudah dimiliki Jongin sejak anak itu kecil. Ceritanya begitu panjang, namun menarik. Dan entah mengapa Sehun sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Kyungsoo yang lebih mementingkan egonya sendiri sehingga membuat putra kecilnya harus menjadi sosok yang suka menutup diri dan tak pernah mau bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo terlalu memaksa putranya dewasa dan belajar untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Sehingga membicarakan mengenai masalah yang Menimpanya pada orang lain itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk Kim Jongin.

satu hal yang akhirnya Sehun ketahui adalah, Jongin seorang indigo. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat orang banyak. Dan hal yang mungkin paling menyakitkan adalah, tak ada satu pun yang mempercayai Jongin. Tak heran jika akhirnya Jongin jadi sosok pendiam seperti itu.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, dan berseru "Jongin ini aku, Sehun"

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin yang terlihat kusut dengan wajah yang sembab.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin, dan segera meletakan nampan di atas meja belajar anak manis itu.

Ditariknya lengan kurus Jongin dan membawa namja itu agar duduk di tepi ranjang. Kemudian namja berusia 26 tahun itu mulai berkata, "Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan ibumu"

Jongin hanya diam, seolah tidak tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Aku percaya" ia berkata lagi.

Kini Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. Menatap namja itu seolah tak percaya. "Kau?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku pernah memperhatikan dirimu berbicara seorang diri"

"Kau pasti mengira aku gila kan?"

"Tidak" Sehun berkata, perlahan ia mulai menjelaskan, "Aku mengira ada yang tidak beres denganmu"

"Itu artinya kau mengira aku gila"

Yang lebih dewasa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku hanya mengira jika kau terlalu asyik dengan duniamu. Bukan berarti kau gila"

"Jadi?"

Jongin menatapnya seolah menuntut ucapan-ucapan lain dari bibir tipis itu.

"Jadi katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya bisa melihat hantu?"

"Biasa saja"

"Aku ingin sekali bisa melihat hantu. Tapi ku rasa tidak bisa" kata Sehun.

Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur dan meletakannya di atas pangkuan Jongin. "Berceritalah sambil makan!" ia berkata.

"Tapi kalau makan itu tidak Boleh bersuara"

"Pengecualian untuk sekarang"

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Dasar tukang paksa"

"Itu sudah biasa. Ayo cerita!"

Tapi tetap saja Jongin menurut. Ia malah bercerita mengenai pengalamannya selama bisa melihat hantu. Bahkan ia berkata jujur mengenai kejadian di flat mendiang nona Han Byeol.

"Jadi kau berbohong padaku?" Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan bubur.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau sama sekali tak pandai berbohong"

Namja manis itu cemberut dibilang begitu.

Sehun mencubit pipi gembil Jongin. Dan berkata, "Lain kali jangan berbohong lagi! Kau tidak cocok Menjadi seorang pembohong!"

* * *

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hallo thx for review dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff gaje dan abal ini. Gak bisa balas satu-satu karena memang gak sempat ya guys. Thx buat koreksi koreksi typos yang bertebaran. Semoga kalian ngertiin ya, kalo author satu ini terlalu males buat ngedit.

A: marganya Kim Atau Choi nih?

Me: Jeli amat matanya hahahay.. Udahlah Kim aja yah.. Lebih enak Kim*nawar *lol lagipula juga ada alasan tersendiri kenapa marganya Kim.

A: Jadi Minho itu siapanya Kyungsoo sih?

Me: sabar! Pelan pelan juga nanti aku jelasin.

A: terus Kris itu siapa? Ada hubungan apa dia sama Jongin? Dan bla.. Bla.. Blaa.. Bla..

Me: can you please just give me another question? *lol..huhuhu, aku bingung mau jawab kayak gimana lagi:'(

A: ceritanya terlalu rumit dan bla.. Bla..bla..bla

Me: kalo dibikin gampang nanti dibilangnya Klise lagi. Jadi sebenarnya saya itu harus gimana?

A: Ini Ff nya nyeritain tentang Jati diri Jongin ya?

Me: Yap! Akhirnya ada juga yang ngerti maunya Joy gimana. Btw aku terinspirasi sama cerita yg mengisahkan jati diri seorang Introvert. Dan buat kamu-kamu yang merasa bangga jadi org yg introvert (gak maksud nyinggung lho) kamu bakalan ngerasain gimana susahnya jadi seorang introvert saat Dihadapkan di dunia kerja, atau mungkin kuliah. Lingkungan seolah membuang kamu. Padahal kamu yang membuat diri kamu terbuang. 'enggak ah, gue enjoy kok jadi seorang Introvert' well, terserah sih ya. Opini orang kan berbeda beda. Kamu mungkin belum ngerasain jadi orang yg bener bener kikuk dan saat berbicara gak ada satu pun yang mengerti apa yang kamu ucapin. Terkadang diam itu emas. Tapi gak selamanya diam itu bisa menyelasaikan permasalahan. Gimana org mau ngertiin kamu, kalo kamunya aja Gak mengutarakan apa yg kamu inginkan. Bla... Bla.. Bla.. Abaikan saja.. Abaikan saja..

A : ada niat gak sih bikin pairing lain?

Me: Hunhan? *peace hahahay Btw baru niat aja sih. Mungkin kalo Joy udah bosan dan Bad mood menghadapi bashing bashing flamer Joy bakalan balik lagi jadi Hunhan shipper*lol (sabar itu ada batasnya juga lho)

A : Ini bakalan ada enaena nya kak?

Me: kayaknya sih enggak. Lagi gak mood bikin yang begituan.

A: kamu Line berapa sih Joy?

Me: aku Line 98, jadi manggilnya Joy aja ya^^

A : typos nya di benerin lagi dong

Me: Thx buat kritiknya. Tapi aku orang yg mager tuh. Jadi gimana dong? *lol.. Bercanda aja sih. Aku emang agak males kalo ngedit lagi. Apalagi sibuk kan akhir akhir ini.

A: Luhan x Jongdae?

Me: lagi adore sama jongdae yang entah kenapa jadi imut banget gitu hahaha..

A: penasaran Kris itu siapa sih? Dan matinya itu kenapa?

Me: kalo dikasih tahu sekarang gak enak dong ya.. Kurang drama^^

A: Joy, bikin ff Hurt Comfort dong.

Me: boleh.. Boleh.. Gimana Kalo Alurnya Jongin sama Sehun itu sahabatan. Tapi jongin suka sama Sehun. Eh Sehun malah udah pacaran sama Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka nikah. And never be endless love for Hunkai. Hehehe, sedih kan? Sedih kan? Gimana? Make it true or not? Author jahat:'(

Sorry kalo kalian merasa aku agak sinis akhir akhir ini. Aku cuma lagi baper aja sama bashing bashing anti hunkai atau malah hunkai shipper tapi jealous atau gimana juga aku gatau. Jadi yah, aku gak minta kalian maklum sih. Yg penting ff ini dilanjut kan:D aku orang yg bertanggung jawab sama apa yang aku udah mulai. Jadi kalo belum ada konfirmasi discontinued ya jangan berpikiran ff nya bakalan ended di tempat ya. Aku lagi berusaha nyari alur yang tepat buat nerusin beberapa ff yang udah aku buat. Kalo emg gak berhasil ya mau gak mau ya. Mohon doa restunya ya^^

Oh iyaa.. Semangat adek adek yg lagi uas.. Jangan baca ff terus! BELAJAR BELAJAR! HEHEHE*UPSS KETERUSAN CAPSLOCKS*


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Dasar tukang paksa"

"Itu sudah biasa. Ayo cerita!"

Tapi tetap saja Jongin menurut. Ia malah bercerita mengenai pengalamannya selama bisa melihat hantu. Bahkan ia berkata jujur mengenai kejadian di flat mendiang nona Han Byeol.

"Jadi kau berbohong padaku?" Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan bubur.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau sama sekali tak pandai berbohong"

Namja manis itu cemberut dibilang begitu.

Sehun mencubit pipi gembil Jongin. Dan berkata, "Lain kali jangan berbohong lagi! Kau tidak cocok Menjadi seorang pembohong!"

.

.

.

.

Bab 10

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak kejadian 3 hari yang lalu itu, Jongin tahu hatinya masih kacau dan masih belum mau berbicara banyak dengan ibunya. Hal itu lantas menimbulkan kesan dingin diantara mereka berdua.

Jongin tidak marah, hanya saja ia masih belum siap untuk berbicara dan ibunya pun juga membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak bicara.

Tentu saja membuat Oh Sehun jadi khawatir. Masalahnya dua orang ini adalah ibu dan anak, dan dirinya tahu betul jika keduanya sangat menyayangi satu sama lain.

Entah kapan semua itu dimulai. Namun dengan kejadian ini, Sehun jadi semakin lebih dekat dengan Jongin dan Pastinya dengan Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat baik dan ramah.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Jongin, ia menghampiri namja dewasa itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Sehun yang berdiri di samping mobilnya mengangguk pelan. Lalu bertanya, "Kenapa berlari?"

Diam-diam Jongin melirik ke arah lain. Dimana Kim Wonshik tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu. Inilah yang dikhawatirkan Jongin. Sebenarnya ia terburu-buru supaya Wonshik tidak melihat Sehun menjemputnya. Tapi cowok satu itu sudah lebih dulu menoleh ke arah parkiran dan mendapati apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Haowen" katanya. Tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong.

"Dia ada di dalam"

Sosok kecil keluar dari mobil dan segera memberikan pelukan manja di pinggangnya. Dengan riang Haowen menyambutnya dan mengatakan jika ia sangat merindukan Jongin hyungnya.

"Kita baru ketemu kemarin lho, Hao" kata Jongin.

"Tapi Haowen rindu sekali sama hyung" celotehnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo adalah orang-orang yang selalu percaya dengan timpal balik yang didapatkan seseorang akan perbuatan mereka. Sebisa mungkin yeoja itu akan berbuat baik pada orang-orang meski sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan bagi siapapun yang menilainya. Dia terlalu naif, makanya banyak orang yang menganggap dirinya terlalu sepele.

Bagi Yuan, Kyungsoo yang baik hati bisa ia manfaatkan dengan berhutang banyak uang kemudian ia akan melupakan hutang-hutangnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak akan marah.

Namun biar begitu. Yuan tetap menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai seorang kakak. Dirinya yang besar di panti asuhan tentu saja ingat jika tak ada satupun sanak keluarga yang ia miliki. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Perempuan yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dan lebih memilih takdirnya menjadi seorang ibu dari anak yang bukan dari rahimnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu jika kau membutuhkan ini, nyonya Hwang"

Yuan ingin bertingkah seolah tidak mendengar. Tetapi lelaki jangkung itu terus berjalan di sampingnya, seolah memaksa.

"Gaji yang kau dapat tentu tidak akan pernah cukup untuk kebutuhanmu" Lelaki itu berkata lagi.

Kali ini Yuan berhenti. Menatap sengit lelaki itu dengan kedua matanya yang sempit. "Pergilah! Dasar pria brengsek!" ia mencaci.

Tapi lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan suit kantoran yang rapi itu malah mengulum senyum.

Sialan, apa dia pikir dia tampan? Yuan tidak akan pernah sudi mengakuinya. Meski Jun brengsek, lelaki tampan baginya tetaplan Jun seorang.

"Kim Minho" ujar pria itu. "Namaku Kim Minho. Tolong ingat itu, Nyonya Hwang"

Yuan berpikir untuk berteriak. Tapi percuma saja. Lingkungan dimana ia tinggal itu terlalu sepi. Dan suaranya yang cempreng saja tidak akan didengar orang di malam hari seperti ini.

Minho berjalan mendekat. Menatap yeoja cantik itu dengan senyuman tampannya. "Ku pikir aku telah memberikan penawaran yang sangat besar untukmu"

"Kau pikir aku bersedia? Tidak ya!"

Namja itu tertawa sangau. Tawa yang membuat Yuan merasa muak dan ingin sekali melempar tas kesayangannya itu ke wajah Minho.

Senyum Minho menghilang. Tapi kata-katanya masih terlihat (berusaha) bersahabat. "Bagaimana dengan 25milyar? Tidakkah itu fantastis"

"Dan membiarkan seorang wanita lain terluka? Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Tapi jika tidak begitu, kau hanya akan membiarkan seseorang mati"

Yuan ada di antara pilihan yang sulit.

"Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi putranya" Yuan berkata.

Tentu saja Minho tahu itu. Kyungsoo adalah tipe yeoja penyayang yang pernah ia cintai. "Tapi dia juga menyayangi paman Yunho"

"Kau pikir Kim Yunho menyayangi putrinya? Ayah macam apa yang tega mengusir putrinya sendiri?" Yuan terlihat kesal. "Minggir! Aku mau pulang"

Yuan berjalan begitu saja. Kali ini Minho tidak menahannya. Malahan dia berteriak dengan nada yang menurut Yuan terlalu drama.

"Paman Yunho sedang sakit, dia butuh putri semata wayangnya untuk tetap di sampingnya. Apa kau paham?"

'Aku paham' sahutnya dalam hati.

Ingatan mengenai kebaikan kebaikan seorang Kim Yunho padanya tentu saja tidak akan pernah ia lupakan begitu saja. Kim Yunho adalah pria yang baik, dan selalu menyayangi putrinya. Yuan bahkan sempat membayangkan jika dialah putri dari Kim Yunho, bukan Kyungsoo.

Namun kenyataannya dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk mengenyam pendidikan di asrama putri ternama dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini enak" Puji Sehun, mulutnya terus mengunyah skotel kentang buatan Jongin.

Haowen kecil duduk di sampingnya, sambil makan dengan tenang.

"Harusnya ini dimakan untuk sarapan" kata Jongin.

Yang lebih dewasa tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kau mau kemari setiap pagi hanya untuk membuatkan kami sarapan?"

"Ehh, bukan begitu" Jongin menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tenang saja, aku kan cuma bercanda" ujar Sehun. Lelaki itu kembali memasukan potongan kecil skotel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau juga tidak apa-apa" dia berkata lagi.

Jongin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Di pojok ruangan Kris terus bersiul-siul.

"Hyung" Sebut Haowen.

Pipinya menggembung lucu dengan kunyahan skotel di dalam mulutnya. Jongin tersenyum simpul sembari menyentuh pipi Haowen yang merona seperti pipi bayi. "Ada Apa, hm?"

"Kalau Jongin hyung masak seperti ini terus, Haowen pasti mau makan"

Ia terlihat bingung. Tetapi Sehun mencoba menerjemahkan kalimat Haowen supaya lebih sederhana lagi. Anak kecil memang terkadang sulit sekali kan dimengerti?

"Intinya dia ingin kau memasak terus untuknya"

"Aku juga" Jongin menyahut. "Tapi aku kan sibuk sekali Setiap harinya"

Wajah Jongin yang terlihat kecewa membuat Ayah dan anak itu mencoba menghiburnya. Well, Jongin memang tipikal orang yang akan selalu mengucapkan kata maaf meskipun tak ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Haowen menyendokan potongan kecil skotel miliknya itu ke arah Jongin.

"Aaaa" katanya.

Ini manis sekali. Dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan itu. Rasanya seperti, ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Atau entahlah... Dia hanya merasa sangat senang dengan perlakuan Haowen barusan.

.

.

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam, Haowen sudah bergelung di atas ranjang empuknya dengan selimut yang menutupi kaki hingga sebatas dada.

Wajahnya yang manis terlihat bertambah manis saat ia tertidur. Begitu damai dan bagi Jongin seakan dirinya melihat malaikat di depan matanya.

'Dia manis sekali' puji Kris. 'Mirip sekali kau saat kecil dulu'

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakan buku dongeng kesukaan Haowen di atas nakas. Dan membetulkan posisi kepala anak itu agar nyaman dengan bantalnya.

"Seperti malaikat"

'Ku pikir dia memang malaikat'

Kris melayang dan mendudukan dirinya di atas meja belajar Haowen. Tangannya bersedekap di atas dada, berlagak sok keren meski kenyataannya dia memang keren.

'Malaikat cinta yang akan menyatukan cinta dua hati yang pernah terluka~'

Kris mulai menari-nari di depan pintu.

Tentu saja Jongin yang melihatnya muak. Maka ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan berusaha menimpuk hantu tampan itu.

Pluk..

Matanya membulat Sempurna ketika bantal yang ia lempar malah mengenai wajah Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jongin, apa yang-?"

"A.. Ano.." Jongin gerogi. "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh"

Sehun mengerti. Jongin memang berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah meletakan bantal itu di atas ranjang. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin dan berkata, "Jangan seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu"

Pemuda itu mendongak dan memberikan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau marah. Aku benar-benar aneh ya"

"Kau pasti sedang mengusir hantu ya?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Kris yang berdiri di belakang Sehun menatapnya kesal. Enak saja dia dibilang Hantu.

"Bagaimana wujudnya. Apa dia jelek?"

"Jelek! Jelek sekali" ejek Jongin. Ia merasa menang saat melihat wajah kesal Kris.

"giginya besar dan Maju " ia berkata lagi.

Sehun memberikan ekpresi horrornya. "Itu pasti hantu paling jelek dari berbagai macam jenis hantu di dunia"

'Sial' KRIS menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nyonya Kim.. Nyonya Kim"

Panggilan Jenny membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

Gadis 18 tahun itu memintanya agar segera mendekat dan melihat ke arah mana telunjuk Jenny mengarah.

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut ketika mendapati sosok yang paling tidak ia sukai itu berjalan santai memasuki kedainya.

"Dia tampan sekali" Jenny bergumam pelan.

Baru 2 hari ia bekerja di sini. Sebagai gadis desa yang mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal gratis tentu saja Jenny merasa sangat beruntung. Terpujilah Nyonya Kim satu ini.

JENNY hendak menyodorkan buku menu. Namun Kyungsoo mencegahnya dan berkata Jika seharusnya Jenny beristirahat mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Kyungsoo berdiri. Nada suaranya pelan, namun masih cukup di dengar oleh Minho.

Lelaki itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan meminta yeoja itu untuk segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursinya.

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo!" serunya.

Namun bukan berarti Kyungsoo percaya. Minho adalah namja yang pandai berbohong. Dan Kyungsoo harus Lebih mewaspadai laki-laki satu Ini tanpa keraguan lagi.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tak punya alasan untuk mempercayai Minho pun. Terlihat sedikit bimbang ketika namja itu mulai menceritakan keadaan ayah kandungnya yang saat ini terbaring di rumah sakit.

Ia juga menunjukan foto-foto tuan Kim dengan selang-selang infuse yang terpasang di tubuh lelaki tua itu.

Dulu Yunho sangat gagah. Tetapi di foto itu terlihat tak berdaya dan membuat hati yeoja itu iba.

"Dia membutuhkan dirimu, Kyung" MINHO berkata.

Kyungsoo menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. "Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima Putraku"

"Apa kau lebih memilih seseorang yang bukan putramu dibandingkan ayah kandungmu sendiri?"

Yeoja itu menatapnya beberapa saat. Kemudian berkata. "Pergilah!"

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo juga merasakan jika apa yang ia pilih dulu menjadi sangat sulit akhir akhir ini. Fakta dimana ayahnya jatuh sakit, atau fakta dimana putranya mendiaminya. Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak mau berada di antara dua masalah seperti ini. Dia hanya manusia, bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu bersamaan?

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Minho bertanya. Suaranya menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan suara berisik para pelanggan.

Beberapa pelanggan mulai berbisik bisik. Dan menyangka jika lelaki itu adalah mantan suami Nyonya Kim yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati yeoja cantik itu kembali.

"Pergilah!" perintahnya. "Aku tak mau melihat dirimu lagi"

.

.

Jongin baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Ia melongok dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibunya dan namja itu.

"Kau meninggalkan kehidupan bahagiamu hanya untuk sesuatu yang bukan seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pria itu sepertinya tahu betul masa lalu ibunya. Jongin menduga seperti itu. Maka diam-diam ia keluar, mengikuti langkah namja itu tanpa peduli jika seharusnya ia pergi bekerja, bukan malah mengikuti seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati sosok Yuan di belakangnya membuat ia terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika ia akan bertemu dengan bibinya di persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari rukonya.

"Tidak ada" sahutnya. Diam-diam ia melirik sosok Minho yang terus berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah.

Pasti itu miliknya, pikirnya.

Yuan menatapnya curiga. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah mobil berlalu ke arah jalan raya.

"Seharusnya kau bekerja kan?"

"Ya" kata Jongin. "Aku baru saja hendak berangkat"

Ia perlu beberapa saat untuk Mengeluarkan suara. "Kau yakin?" tanya Yuan. Matanya yang selalu jeli itu seperti sedang menilai gerak-gerik Jongin.

"Baiklah..Ku pikir kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu" Kata Yuan.

'Dia gila' pikir Jongin. Bagaimana ia ingin merencanakan sesuatu, jika ia tak tahu siapa orang yang baru saja ia ikuti itu. Namun Jongin pikir, berbohong sekalipun juga percuma. Yuan itu licik!

"Aku harus pergi" Jongin berkata. Berpura-pura melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Hal itu menyebabkan Yuan semakin penasaran. Tapi Jongin segera pergi, membuat Yeoja itu tak sempat bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun tertawa ketika ibunya mulai bercerita mengenai masa kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau putraku akan sebesar ini" kata sang ibu, seraya menepuk pelan punggung lebarnya.

Bibi Kwon pun ikut tertawa. Teman lama i u ini terus terusan memujinya tampan dan gagah.

"Setiap ibu pasti akan merindukan masa kecil anak anaknya" ujar Bibi Kwon.

Yeoja pecinta bunga itu membuka beberapa cabang toko bunga di setiap distrik. Dan Nyonya Oh (ibunya Sehun) akan meminta Putranya untuk mengantar dirinya ke toko bunga bibi Kwon Sebulan sekali, yang kebetulan letaknya pun tak jauh dari Kantor Sehun.

"Oh, Eunha..bagaimana kabar Marine? Sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya"

Bibi Kwon meletakan cangkir tehnya di atas piring kecil. Lalu mulai menceritakan tentang putrinya yang sudah menikah dan punya tiga orang anak. Yeoja bernama Marine itu pun kini sedang menetap di London, dan hanya 6 bulan sekali saja pulang mengunjungi ibunya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Kwon Eunha melirik Sehun. Memberikan senyuman tipis yang ramah.

"Aku"

Sehun hendak menjawab. Tapi ibunya lebih dulu berkata, "Dia sudah punya calon sendiri"

Bibi Kwon tampak terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Lalu kembali membuka suara, "Pasti dia sangat beruntung"

"Tidak, bi" Sehun menyahut. Wajahnya terlihat malu-malu dan bersemu. "Kami hanya berteman saja, ibu memang berlebihan"

Kedua yeoja itu malah terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. "Hey, Boomie.. Aku penasaran dengan kekasih baru Sehun"

Nyonya Oh pun mengatakan jika kekasih Sehun sangat manis dan memiliki mata bulat yang lucu. Sifatnya pemalu, dan sangat menggemaskan. Yeoja itu juga berharap semoga keduanya cepat menikah. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah Sehun yang sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

* * *

"Minjung selalu pamer tentang mamanya yang pandai memasak, Haowen kesal" kata Haowen, mengakhiri sesi curhatnya mengenai teman sekelasnya bernama Song Minjung pada Jongin hyungnya.

Jongin duduk di sebelahnya sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya. Telinganya tetap mendengar cerita Haowen tentang teman-temannya di sekolah.

"Memangnya kenapa Hao kesal? Nenek Oh kan juga sering membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Haowen"

Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Harusnya kan Jongin tahu, kalau curhatan Haowen itu hanya soal rasa irinya terhadap cerita-cerita temannya. Siapa sih yang tidak mau punya adik? Siapa sih yang tidak mau punya mama yang pintar masak? Haowen rasa tidak ada.

"Tapi kan berbeda, hyung" kata Haowen.

Jongin mencoba untuk mengolah kata-kata yang baik untuk ia ucapkan pada bocah tampan itu.

"Haowen kan juga mau dimasakin mama" ia berkata lagi. Tapi dengan nada yang pelan.

'Ohhh.. Jadi itu alasannya' sahut Kris.

Jadi intinya Haowen pengen punya mama.

"Tapi kenapa Haowen tidak suka melihat noona noona itu berdekatan dengan papa Haowen?"

Haowen memakan cone es krimnya sekali lahap. "Kawna Haoweng wnggak suwka papaw Haoweng pacalwan sawma merewka"

Hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa. Ia mengambil selembar tisu di kantung seragam kerjanya dan menghapus noda es krim di pipi Haowen.

"Haowen gak mau punya mama genit" *pout*

"Genit?"

"Mereka selalu pakai baju pendek dan bibir yang merah. Haowen kan gak suka noda bibirnya ada di pipi Haowen"

"Memangnya mereka pernah mencium Haowen?"

Haowen mengangguk pelan.

"itu tandanya mereka gemas sama Haowen"

Jongin mengusap lembut rambut Haowen. Lalu berkata, "Jadi sekarang, Apa yang akan dilakukan Haowen untuk mencari mama terbaik bagi Haowen?"

"Emm.. Haowen belum punya rencana tuh" jawabnya.

Jongin pun malah kepikiran dengan ibunya di rumah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat berdosa sekali telah mendiami ibunya dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Disaat Haowen menginginkan seorang ibu. Dia yang punya ibu malah membuat ibunya terluka. Durhaka sekali aku ini, Jongin berkata dalam hati.

"Hyung kenapa melamun?"

Ia tersadar dan mendapati tatapan khawatir Haowen padanya.

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa hyung melamun? Apa ada yang dipikirkan?"

Ia menarik napas pelan. "Hyung bingung akhir-akhir ini"

"Bingung?"

Jongin menganggukan kepala. "Hyung punya masalah dengan ibu hyung di rumah"

Mata Haowen menyiratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "hyung marahan sama mama hyung?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu"

"Hyung, harus minta maaf! Kasihan mama hyung, pasti dia sangat sedih"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul. Membenarkan ucapan Haowen padanya. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan menemui ibunya dan meminta maaf Telah mendiaminya selama berhari-hari.

"Haowen" sebutnya. Ia membuang sisa es krimnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Hyung sayaaaaang sekali sama Haowen" ujarnya. Seraya memeluk bocah itu.

Haowen terkekeh pelan. Ia membiarkan Jongin memeluknya, karena sesungguhnya dia pun juga sangat menyukai pelukan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n : hey... Sorry ya segini dulu, pengen nyoba nerusin lagi. Tapi kalo disambungin sama konflik ke depannya kayaknya gak akan nyambung. Kalo ada yg nanya Konflik, mulai chapter depan kayaknya bakalan ada konflik. Seperti biasa ya, jangan tanya alur. Semua ceritaku emang terlalu gak jelas dan fiktif banget Sorry juga sama typos typos yg berseliweran, dan sorry bgt buat yg merasa bosan sama ff ini. Cant do better for you. Memang kemampuannya segini. Mau diapain lagi? Next time saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Okey, aku harap kamu semua sabar ya nungguin ff gaje ini, Hehe.. Next? Boleh... Jangan lupa di ripiuuuu ya^^


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin mengusap lembut rambut Haowen. Lalu berkata, "Jadi sekarang, Apa yang akan dilakukan Haowen untuk mencari mama terbaik bagi Haowen?"

"Emm.. Haowen belum punya rencana tuh" jawabnya.

Jongin pun malah kepikiran dengan ibunya di rumah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat berdosa sekali telah mendiami ibunya dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Disaat Haowen menginginkan seorang ibu. Dia yang punya ibu malah membuat ibunya terluka. Durhaka sekali aku ini, Jongin berkata dalam hati.

"Hyung kenapa melamun?"

Ia tersadar dan mendapati tatapan khawatir Haowen padanya.

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa hyung melamun? Apa ada yang dipikirkan?"

Ia menarik napas pelan. "Hyung bingung akhir-akhir ini"

"Bingung?"

Jongin menganggukan kepala. "Hyung punya masalah dengan ibu hyung di rumah"

Mata Haowen menyiratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. "hyung marahan sama mama hyung?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu"

"Hyung, harus minta maaf! Kasihan mama hyung, pasti dia sangat sedih"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul. Membenarkan ucapan Haowen padanya. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan menemui ibunya dan meminta maaf Telah mendiaminya selama berhari-hari.

"Haowen" sebutnya. Ia membuang sisa es krimnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Hyung sayaaaaang sekali sama Haowen" ujarnya. Seraya memeluk bocah itu.

Haowen terkekeh pelan. Ia membiarkan Jongin memeluknya, karena sesungguhnya dia pun juga sangat menyukai pelukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bab 11

.

.

.

.

Sepulang bekerja, Jongin mendapati secarik kertas ditempel di dinding kulkas ketika ia hendak mengambil minum.

Itu sebuah note yang ditulis langsung oleh ibunya untuk dirinya. Ibu dan Jenny (asisten barunya) akan pergi ke Ulsan untuk beberapa hari.

Dia berpikir jika ibunya adalah yeoja yang unik. Disaat maraknya penggunaan ponsel, ibunya malah memilih sticky note untuk meninggalkan pesan.

'Jenny gadis yang baik ya' Kris memuji gadis muda itu.

Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan. Gadis desa itu sangat menghormati ibunya dan selalu membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sepertinya ibu tidak salah pilih untuk asisten satu itu.

Jenny tinggal di desa. Dia baru saja pergi ke kota tanpa menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Mungkin dia seumurannya Jongin atau lebih muda Jongin juga tidak mau ambil pusing.

Gadis itu telah menceritakan kisah pilunya yang harus bekerja dan meninggalkan neneknya di desa seorang diri. Ayahnya yang pemabuk itu kini mendekam di penjara karena ulah yang ia buat sendiri.

"Ku harap ibu bisa sedikit terbantu dengan kehadirannya"

Ia menuang sereal ke dalam mangkuk beserta susu coklat kesukaannya. "Ibu selalu bilang ingin punya seorang anak perempuan yang bisa diajak curhat"

Kris yang duduk di seberang meja itu membalas, 'Tapi bukan berarti dia melupakan dirimu. Kau tetap putra kesayangannya'

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu" kata Jongin. Ia memakan serealnya pelan-pelan.

'Ku pikir kau iri. Padahal jika aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku iri'

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dia pun menjelaskan jika sejak ada Jenny ibunya jadi terbantu. Dengan begitu ibunya bisa memiliki waktu istirahat mengingat ibunya yang sering sekali mengeluh sakit punggung. Soal ibu yang lebih dekat dengan jenny, karena mereka sama sama perempuan.

Kemudian ia menyudahi acara makannya dan segera mencuci peralatan yang ia gunakan saat makan tadi.

Sedangkan Kris masih setia duduk di meja sambil bersedekap dada dan memperhatikan Pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk bukanlah hal yang baru lagi. Dia sudah sering berada di posisi seperti ini. Untung saja dia punya sekertaris yang bisa diandalkan dalam mengatur jadwal.

Hyorin namanya. Dia bukan yeoja yang genit, meski kenyataannya dia suka sekali berfashion. Haowen juga tampaknya tidak membenci yeoja itu. Buktinya Haowen sering merengek pada Hyorin supaya yeoja itu mengizinkan dirinya untuk menemui sang ayah.

Itu sih wajar. HYORIN adalah kakak sepupunya yang galak dan tidak pernah memandang status saat di kantor. Ibunya memilih Hyorin sebagai sekertarisnya agar Sehun bisa lebih disiplin lagi dalam mengemban tugasnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hun?"

"Aku dihubungi pihak sekolah Haowen tadi"

Yeoja itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ada apa dengan Haowen?"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. "Dia buat masalah lagi, Noona"

"Tolong kosongkan jadwal hari ini ya, noon" pintanya, sedikit memohon.

HYORIN Mengangguk dan segera menghubungi seseorang dari ponsel keluaran terbarunya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, yeoja itu mengangguk pertanda bagi Oh Sehun jika ia telah mendapatkan restu untuk mangkir dari pekerjaannya seharian penuh.

.

.

.

.

Bertengkar lagi kata gurunya. Sehun sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan anak semata wayangnya ini.

Pikiran yang tak sejalan seperti pikirannya saat masih seusia Haowen. Kalau ingat masa kecilnya dulu, tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun membuat catatan catatan buruk di sekolah seperti yang sering dilakukan Haowen.

"Apa papa akan menghukum Haowen?"

Bocah itu memecah keheningan. Sedari tadi papanya hanya diam, dan tampaknya tidak mau berbicara.

"Menurut Haowen bagaimana?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. Dia hanya mau putranya itu berpikir bukan malah mengulangi perbuatan yang sama.

"Papa pasti akan menghukum Haowen"

Pria itu menarik napas pelan. masih mencoba fokus untuk mengemudi mobil menuju rumah ibunya. Haowen memang masih kecil, tapi kalau hobinya bertengkar dengar teman teman sebayanya, mau jadi apa putranya nanti. Tukang pukul? Algojo? Sungguh, Sehun tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Itu karena Haowen nakal dan papa benci anak-anak nakal" ayahnya berkata.

Sehun masih mencoba untuk tidak emosi. Namun juga tidak mau terlihat memanjakan putranya. Karena ia sendiri pun sadar jika Haowen tumbuh menjadi anak egois itu karena pola asuh kakek dan neneknya yang terlalu memanjakannya.

"Tapi itu bukan salah Haowen, pa" anaknya itu mencoba menjelaskan.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Tidak peduli salah siapa, faktanya Haowen bertengkar lagi Kan"

"Dia mengejek Haowen" HAOWEN Menyela.

"Hao, jangan menyela! Papa tidak-"

"Apa Haowen tidak boleh membela diri sendiri?"

"Hao"

"Mereka bilang Haowen anak pembawa sial karena Haowen tidak punya mama dan papa masih terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang papa Haowen"

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jujur saja, dia sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Haowen barusan.

"Papa tidak akan mengerti karena papa tidak pernah berada di posisi Haowen" Haowen berkata lagi.

Sang ayah menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Ia menyentuh lembut kepala Haowen dan memberikan senyuman simpul. "Apa Haowen lapar?"

Haowen mendengus. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Wajahnya merenggut pertanda dia benar benar kesal dan mencoba menahannya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Minho berada di belakangnya dengan senyum yang khas seorang Kim Minho.

"Tidak" jawabnya. Matanya kembali tertuju ke arah sosok yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di dalam ruangan itu. "Ku rasa tidak akan ada artinya juga"

"Ku pikir hatimu sedikit melunak" ujar Minho.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa ayahku sudah memaafkan aku apa belum"

Minho menarik napas lewat mulutnya. Lalu kembali berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Setidaknya melunaklah pada ayahmu. Dia sedang sakit dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"

"Dia akan mati" ujar Kyungsoo.

Sementara Minho masih tidak percaya jika orang yang terkenal baik hati itu akan berkata kasar mengenai ayahnya sendiri. Meski dulu Yunho pernah mengusir Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tetaplah ayah kandungnya dan Kyungsoo wajib untuk menghormatinya.

"Soo"

"Kau tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ayahku akan mati"

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan darimu" Minho menyahut.

Kyungsoo bahkan membohongi putranya jika ia harus mengunjungi temannya di Ulsan. Sementara kenyataannya dia berada di distrik orang-orang kaya hanya untuk mengunjungi laki-laki yang pernah mengusir dirinya dengan sangat tidak terhormat. Laki-laki yang pernah ia panggil ayah.

"Aku tidak memberimu jawaban" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Minho tepat di mata. "Tapi Kalau sudah komplikasi memang begitu adanya"

Harusnya Kyungsoo tidak bicara begitu. Biar bagaimana pun Yunho orang yang paling berjasa dalam membesarkan dirinya meski tanpa seorang yeoja di sampingnya.

"Siwon bahkan lebih brengsek dari ayahmu" Minho berkata, membandingkan antara ayahnya dan Yunho.

"Tapi aku selalu menghormatinya. Berdoa pada Tuhan agar laki laki tua itu selalu diberkati"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Bagaimana aku tahu, jika kau tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya" sahutnya.

Minho tidak pernah berharap Kyungsoo mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu bungkam, seolah memang tidak mau berbicara.

"Jongin bukan putramu"

Memang benar. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong jika Jongin bukan putranya. Tapi ia menyayangi Jongin lebih dari apapun, meski hal itu tak pernah bisa merubah fakta apapun.

"Ya" sahutnya. Kyungsoo menarik napas lelah. "Memang benar dia bukan putraku"

"Yuan telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Yeoja itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pikirnya adalah, tega sekali yeoja itu. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Yuan adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Jangan marah padanya!" Minho berkata perlahan. "Aku yang telah memaksanya untuk berbicara"

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Aku hanya akan fokus pada putraku"

"Dia bukan putramu, Kyungsoo!" seru Minho.

Ia berharap Kyungsoo sadar, dan berhenti menjadi sosok wanita baik hati yang terluka. Meski harus menjadi orang jahat yang memisahkan seorang anak dengan ibunya. Pasti Minho akan melakukannya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu jika kau terluka selama ini, Kyung" ucapnya, dengan nada yang lembut.

Minho tidak akan pernah lupa, berbagai macam cara licik yang pernah ia lakukan hanya untuk menghancurkan seorang Kyungsoo. Dia dulu tidak tahu siapa sosok orangtua dari bayi yang dirawat Kyungsoo. Hingga yeoja itu memilih pergi dari kehidupan mewahnya hanya untuk bayi mungil itu.

Ia terlalu menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menolak pinangannya hanya demi seorang bayi yang bahkan bukan darah dagingnya sendiri?

Baginya Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh dan gila. Namun semakin ke sini, semakin ia melihat jika ada banyak rahasia rahasia yang belum terkuak mengenai kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Soal siapa kedua orangtua bayi yang diasuhnya. Dan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo berani bertindak bodoh hanya untuk bayi mungil yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja manis berusia 19 tahunan.

Minho maju selangkah, dan tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun paman Jung (asisten pribadinya) memanggil namanya, dan memberitahu jika ayahnya yang ditaktor itu meminta dirinya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Namja itu lantas menurut dan segera pamit undur diri. Seolah ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo dalam keheningannya, meski kenyataannya masih ada banyak kata yang ingin Minho katakan pada yeoja itu.

"Keluarlah, Jenny!" Kyungsoo berseru.

Jenny keluar dari pesembunyiannya. Dimana gadis muda itu sengaja bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah sakit dengan kantung belanja di tangannya.

"Engg.. A.. Ano"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau sudah mendengar semuanya"

"Maaf, nyonya" ucapnya, merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Bab 12

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik terlewati. Hari ini Sehun menunggu Jongin hanya dalam waktu 30 menit saja. Dan itu artinya mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati Kebersamaan mereka.

Jongin tidak ingat kapan ia pernah meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya setiap sore. Tapi melihat pria itu akan selalu berdiri di depan mobil dan bersabar menunggu dirinya di tempat parkir, Jongin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun bersedia menjemputnya setiap hari.

Dia pernah menanyakan hal ini. Dan Sehun akan mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi teman dekat Jongin yang selalu bersedia menjemputnya. Entah apa maksud namja itu. Jongin tidak akan banyak bertanya lagi, karena jujur saja, dia juga sangat diuntungkan dalam hal ini.

"Dimana Haowen?"

"Di rumah ibu" jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut? Tumben sekali"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengatakan jika ia sedang menghukum Haowen dengan cara tidak mengizinkan anak itu bertemu dengan hyung favoritnya. Jongin tanya, apa yang terjadi. Dan Sehun dengan sangat bersabar menceritakan jika Haowen bertengkar dengan temannya hanya karena membela diri dari hinaan anak anak nakal itu.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal serupa" JONGIN mulai berkata.

Sehun menoleh. Dia hanya diam, namun matanya menatap Jongin seolah meminta pemuda itu untuk bercerita lagi.

Jongin tak segan untuk menceritakan kisah masa kecilnya yang penuh hinaan. Seperti anak haram, anak tanpa seorang ayah, atau apapun yang merujuk pada kehadiran seorang ayah. Jongin bahkan pernah mematahkan hidung temannya karena anak itu mengejek ibunya seorang pelacur. Jongin tak suka, dan langsung naik pitam. Berakhir dengan habisnya uang tabungan ibunya selama dua tahun, dan Jongin yang harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena membela harga diri sang ibu.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada putramu, Sehun. Aku pun juga pernah merasakannya" Kata Jongin, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku ingin marah dan menghukum Haowen lebih dari ini. Tapi aku sadar, jika apa yang dilakukan Haowen itu hanya untuk membela dirinya dan diriku. Aku tak berhak marah, karena aku tak pernah ada di posisi yang sama dengannya"

SEHUN menelan ludah ketika bibirnya terasa kaku dan kering.

"Tapi aku juga tak suka putraku berkelahi seperti itu" lalu tertawa pelan.

Jongin ikut tertawa, dan berkata "Aku mengerti kok"

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya?" Sehun bertanya setelah berdehem dua kali.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa sedih yang sempat Jongin rasakan. Mungkin dengan bertemu Haowen bisa mengurangi kesedihan itu. Dan Jongin berharap penuh agar Sehun mengizinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan bocah tampan itu.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja" kata Sehun. "Ku rasa ibuku juga ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Boom meletakan daging domba matang ke atas piring Jongin dengan senyum penuh keibuan. "Kau harus makan yang banyak! Aku tidak suka orang yang kurus"

Yeoja itu tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Nyonya Oh adalah sosok ramah yang baik hati. Rasanya Jongin jadi semakin rindu ibunya.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak, bi" Kata Jongin. Perutnya pasti akan kekenyangan kalau makan daging sebanyak ini. Belum lagi tambahan sayur yang menurut Sehun, kau harus menghabiskan makanan yang dimasak ibuku kalau tidak mau kena marah.

Boomie terkekeh pelan, Dan berkata kalau dia suka lupa diri kalau sudah memasak. Sayang sayang makanannya kan kalau begitu. Tapi orang kaya tidak akan pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Yang penting menyalurkan hobi itu sudah cukup kan? Payah benar orang-orang kaya zaman sekarang.

"Haowen, makannya pelan-pelan!" Sehun mengingatkan.

Daritadi Haowen memakan daging dombanya seakan makanan itu bisa lari kapan pun ia lengah. Anaknya ini memang hobi sekali makan daging, entah menurun darimana Sehun sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi ini enak sekali, pa" sahutnya.

"Papamu benar, Hao" Boom ikut menasihati sang cucu. Ia meletakan selada air ke atas piring Haowen, agar anak itu ikut memakan sayurnya. "dagingnya tidak akan kemana mana"

Bocah tampan itu bersedekap dada. "Tapi kasihan daging yang lainnya, nenek. Mereka kan juga menunggu untuk dimakan"

"Haowen tidak makan sayur?" tanya Jongin. Dia mencoba untuk berbaur dan tidak meninggalkan kesan jelek di mata Nyonya Oh.

Haowen menggeleng pelan.

Jongin pun berinisiatif meletakan potongan kecil daging miliknya Di atas daun seladanya dan melipatnya menjadi seperti gumpalan daun hijau isi daging.

"Haowen, aaa" titah Jongin.

Haowen menurut dan mengunyah suapan daging dan daun selada itu. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat berbeda. Dan Haowen menyukai cara Jongin menyuapinya.

Diam-diam Boom yang melihat Hal itu tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika akan ada pernikahan kedua yang akan kembali digelar di keluarga kecilnya ini. Jongin adalah namja yang baik dengan penampilan lugu dan apa adanya. Mungkin tidak ada yang istimewa, namun Boom merasa jika Jongin lebih dari yeoja yeoja yang pernah dikencani oleh putra tunggalnya itu.

Ah.. Feeling seorang ibu..

.

.

"Jongin" Sehun menyebut nama itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jongin menoleh, menatap namja itu tepat di mata dalam hitungan detik. "Ya?"

"Apa kau senang?" tanyanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu terlihat murung, dan Sehun pun tahu penyebabnya. Apalagi ketika Haowen menceritakan masalah ibu dan anak itu yang ternyata masih juga belum terselesaikan. Kalau begitu Sehun bisa apa? Ia hanya merasa tidak enak saja kalau memaksa Jongin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sang ibu. Dia takut Jongin berpikir macam macam atau apapun yang akan pemuda itu pikirkan tentangnya.

"Senang?" Jongin mengeratkan kancing jaketnya yang tidak terlalu tebal. "Karena apa?"

Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. "Ya, Senang. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu melamun dan ku pikir masalah kalian belum terselesaikan" kata Sehun.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun segera meralat ucapannya, agar Jongin tidak berpikir macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau ada orang yang terlalu ikut campur urusanku" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Tapi terimakasih ya, karena kau sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Haowen dan bibi Oh aku jadi merasa sedikit lebih baik"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menyentuh bahu Jongin. "Tak ada salahnya untuk berbagi" ujar Sehun, senyum merekah di wajahnya yang tampan.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Tatapannya menatap ke sekeliling taman belakang keluarga Oh yang luas dan hanya diterangi lampu taman yang bulat dan besar.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering mendengar keluh kesahku. Selama 2 bulan mengenalmu, kau bahkan sudah banyak mengetahui kekuranganku. Itu terlihat seperti aku tak pernah beruntung ya"

"Kau yang mengatakannya seperti itu" Sehun menyahut. "Kau hanya kurang menikmati apa yang kau miliki saat ini"

"Tapi itu benar!"

Mungkin Jongin mengira jika ia adalah orang paling sial di dunia ini. Tapi menurut Sehun, Jongin hanya orang-orang yang kurang menikmati Apa yang telah Tuhan berikan untuknya. Pemuda yang malang, pikir Sehun.

"Bisa sebutkan apa saja yang kau pikir adalah kesialan untukmu?"

Jongin berpikir dalam diam.

Apa ya?

INTROVERT? Tidak...tidak...dia sendiri yang memilih menjadi pribadi yang tertutup agar orang lain tidak melukainya. Atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Jelek? Dia punya kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari orang orang timur kebanyakan. Dan hidungnya pun juga tidak mancung seperti Sehun. Tapi Jongin tidak berpikir dirinya jelek sejak Sehun selalu mengatakan tak ada orang yang jelek di dunia ini. Hanya saja selera orang-orang itu tak pernah sama.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Dibagian mananya kau tidak beruntung?"

"Mungkin karena keluargaku tidak lengkap" Sahutnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Haowen juga hidup tanpa seorang ibu sejak dia bayi. Tapi aku melarangnya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri atas ketidak sempurnaan keluarga yang ia miliki"

Jongin menunduk dalam. Harusnya dia tidak membenci dirinya sendiri, dan mendengarkan kata kata orang lain mengenai dirinya dan juga sang ibu. Sejak ia kecil, ibunya bahkan selalu bekerja keras agar semua yang ia butuhkan bisa terpenuhi. Ibunya adalah sosok ibu yang penyayang sekaligus sosok ayah yang mengayomi anaknya.

"Tak ada yang salah dalam dirimu" Sehun berkata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin.

Hal itu lantas membuat Jongin merasakan hangat menjalari wajahnya. Dia yakin pasti wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke telinga Jongin. Kemudian berbisik, "Karena kau sempurna dengan caramu sendiri"

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Omake..

Angin bertiup tidak terlalu kencang. Langit pun juga tidak mendung, pertanda cuaca akan baik-baik saja Malam ini.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia Lebih memilih duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan album foto lama yang memperlihatkan dirinya yang masih sangat muda belasan atau bahkan puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Jemarinya mengambil foto foto yang menurutnya tak layak untuk di simpan dan membuangnya ke dalam pot bunga kosong berukuran sedang berbahan tanah liat.

Kenangan yang indah, dan buruk dalam waktu yang sama.

'Orang baik memang akan selalu berakhir bodoh'

Begitulah cibiran yang selalu ia terima selama ia menjadi orang baik. Kyungsoo tak pernah mengharapkan apapun selain keindahan surga yang selalu dibicarakan pak pendeta disetiap khutbahnya.

Dia memang baik hati. Tapi kalau mengingat putranya. Kyungsoo berpikir, rasanya ia ingin menjadi orang egois agar putranya tidak dipisahkan darinya.

Jongin bukan putra kandungnya, dan cepat atau lambat keluarga kandung Jongin pasti akan meminta hak asuh putranya itu.

Dia orang yang telah merawat Jongin. Membesarkan anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan pastinya sangat tidak mudah. Siapapun pasti akan berpikir, dialah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya atas hak asus Jongin.

Tapi kalau mengingat siapa saja sosok yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti. Rasanya sangat tidak mudah. Keluarga kandung Jongin punya segalanya, sementara dirinya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang ibu yang tak ingin kehilangan putranya.

Bau menyengat bensin menyeruak di udara. Tanpa rasa takut, Kyungsoo melempar sebatang korek api yang menyala hingga membakar semua yang tak mau lagi ia ingat.

Matanya yang bulat menatap sendu ke arah api yang membakar semua kenangan manisnya. Kenangan dimana ia merasakan bahagianya memiliki seorang sahabat, sekaligus kakak, dan juga sosok yang ia cintai untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup. Semuanya telah sirna menjadi abu. Pertanda cerita masa lalu telah selesai. tamat.

Hidupnya Akan lebih baik seperti ini. Yang mana Hanya ada dirinya dan putra kesayangannya Saja. Tanpa masa lalu yang penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit.

Airmata menetes membasahi pipinya. "Maafkan ibu, Jongin" isaknya, dalam keheningan malam.

 _'I' m sorry, Kyungsoo'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/n :_

 _Hey Thanks buat reviews nya ya kawan. Apalagi buat kalian yang masih bersedia ngikutin alur cerita gaje ini huehehehe.. Pesan aku buat kalian, tolong fokus ke Hunkai dan haowen aja ya. Jangan terlalu kepo sama Jongin tuh anaknya siapa sih? Atau Kris tuh bapaknya Jongin ya? Sebenarnya mau ku jawab. Tapi kayaknya gak seru kalo aku jawab langsung. Mending perlahan aja ya.. Biar ada kesan drama drama gitu hahahay..eh eh.. Eh.. Aktivitas penulisan Ff di Line udah kembali berlangsung lho. Kalo ada yg kepo monggo di baca ya. Siapa tau bisa menghibur kalian. Huehehehe.. Tapi sorry ya.. Karena Line itu gak kayak Ffn, pastinya Publish nya itu random. Okey.. Sorry kalo masih ada typos atau kurang berkenan mungkin sama cerita Joy.. Joy harap kalian masih bersedia baca ff gaje ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaa^°^_


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin bukan putra kandungnya, dan cepat atau lambat keluarga kandung Jongin pasti akan meminta hak asuh putranya itu.

Dia orang yang telah merawat Jongin. Membesarkan anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan pastinya sangat tidak mudah. Siapapun pasti akan berpikir, dialah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya atas hak asus Jongin.

Tapi kalau mengingat siapa saja sosok yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti. Rasanya sangat tidak mudah. Keluarga kandung Jongin punya segalanya, sementara dirinya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang ibu yang tak ingin kehilangan putranya.

Bau menyengat bensin menyeruak di udara. Tanpa rasa takut, Kyungsoo melempar sebatang korek api yang menyala hingga membakar semua yang tak mau lagi ia ingat.

Matanya yang bulat menatap sendu ke arah api yang membakar semua kenangan manisnya. Kenangan dimana ia merasakan bahagianya memiliki seorang sahabat, sekaligus kakak, dan juga sosok yang ia cintai untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup. Semuanya telah sirna menjadi abu. Pertanda cerita masa lalu telah selesai. tamat.

Hidupnya Akan lebih baik seperti ini. Yang mana Hanya ada dirinya dan putra kesayangannya Saja. Tanpa masa lalu yang penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit.

Airmata menetes membasahi pipinya. "Maafkan ibu, Jongin" isaknya, dalam keheningan malam.

 _'I' m sorry, Kyungsoo'_

* * *

 _No edit, Sorry For Typos_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin terbangun di pagi hari ketika hidungnya mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur.

Itu pasti ibu yang mungkin saja sudah pulang dari Ulsan setelah dua hari berada Di sana.

Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya yang berminyak. Meski matanya masih terasa sepat, ia harus memaksakan dirinya supaya bangun lebih awal sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Hey, Jongin" suara ibu terdengar lebih ceria.

Membuat Jongin terpaku dalam diam. Seolah tidak percaya, jika pada akhirnya ia bisa mengobrol lagi dengan ibunya seolah tidak pernah ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Kau pasti lapar, duduklah!"

Jongin menatap ibunya beberapa saat. Lalu mendudukan bokongnya di kursi. Ibunya pasti akan mengomel ketika tahu Jongin duduk di meja makan dengan masih mengenakan piayama. Tapi sekarang, ibunya malah sibuk memasak seolah tidak mengetahui kalau putranya belum merapikan dirinya sehabis bangun tidur selain mencuci wajahnya.

"Ibu"

"Ya?"

"Aku.. Aku belum mandi"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Seraya meletakan 2 potong bacon dan telur yang sudah matang di atas piring. "Tidak masalah. Kau tetap putra ibu yang paling manis kok"

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selain mengucapkan kata terimakasih ketika ibunya meletakan sepiring bacon untuknya. Dia bukan orang yang berego tinggi. Hanya sedikit pemalu dan menyesali tindakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu pada sang ibu.

Ibunya terus berceloteh jika ia akan menutup kedai sampai 3 hari ke depan karena ada sesuatu yang musti ia urus. Entah urusan apa Jongin tidak tahu, karena ia pun juga tidak bertanya.

"Ibu" Kata Jongin, begitu perlahan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Jongin memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Jongina?"

Bingung, malu, dan kalut menjadi satu. Hal itu membuat wajah Jongin memerah dan terlihat melas. Ibunya pasti tidak akan tega melihat wajah itu.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Jongin, dengan nada pelan.

Begitu banyak kata-kata yang sulit sekali diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah putranya hanya akan membuat dirinya merasakan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam seorang diri.

Namun Kyungsoo tahu jika ia harus menutupi semuanya supaya putranya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Maka yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengulum senyum tipis, dan berkata "Ibu pikir itu bukan kesalahanmu"

Jongin perlu beberapa saat untuk berbicara. Sedangkan ibunya sudah duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Harusnya ibu percaya padamu" kata sang ibu. Seraya menyentuh tangan kanan putranya yabg terkepal.

"Ibu"

"Kau putra ibu, kau adalah satu satunya yang ibu miliki. Seharusnya ibu mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, bukan malah memaksamu untuk menjadi orang lain yang bukan dirimu"

Ucapan sang ibu membuat Jongin menitikan air mata haru, dan langsung memeluk sang ibu. Kasih sayang yang begitu tulus tentu saja dapat ia rasakan ketika ibunya membalas pelukannya seraya menepuk lembut punggung sempitnya.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di depan toko buku dengan tatapan Yang sulit diartikan. Firasatnya berkata, jika sesuatu baru saja terjadi.

Kris memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu bertanya. Kris mengangkat bahu, pertanda dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

Jongin berusaha mendekati kerumunan orang-orang Itu. Mencoba untuk melihat lebih dekat dan mencari tahu.

Tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Jongdae hyung di sampingnya. "Hyung" Sebutnya.

Tampaknya Jongdae juga terkejut. Dan segera menarik Jongin ke tempat yang lebih lega dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tokonya, hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Bos meninggal dunia di dalam semalam"

Tentu saja membuat Jongin yang mendengarnya menggigil ketakutan. "A.. Apa"

"Bos di rampok saat sedang menutup toko" Jongdae berkata lagi.

Tidak biasanya lelaki paruh baya itu berada di toko semalaman. Karena biasanya Yu noona atau Jongdae hyung yang diberikan amanat untuk menutup toko.

Beberapa karyawan pasti akan menganggap berita ini adalah berita gembira. Itu terlalu kejam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lelaki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai bos nya itu memang laki-laki yang pelit dan mesum.

Hanwoo adalah pria bertubuh pendek dan gemuk. Lelaki yang akrab di sapa Bos Han itu memang terkenal sangat pelit dan gemar sekali meremas bokong karyawannya. Termasuk Jongin. Dia pun pernah dilecehkan laki-laki itu. Dengan berdalih tidak sengaja, dan setelahnya Jongin berusaha untuk menjaga jarak.

Tapi biar bagaimana pun, Jongin berpikir sangat tidak pantas jika bos Han harus ditemukan meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan seperti itu. Siapapun yang melakukannya, pastilah sangat biadab.

'Lalu kita mau kemana?' Kris bertanya.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan-jalan saja tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tidak tahukah Jongin, jika dia sangat lelah sekarang.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

Kris menarik napas pelan. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan jengkel. Harusnya mereka pulang saja. Karena toko akan ditutup selama beberapa hari, dan Jongin pun sudah pasti punya banyak waktu di rumah Untuk beristirahat.

'Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja? Aku lelah, Jongin'

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berkata, "Memangnya hantu bisa merasa lelah juga?"

'Aku bukan hantu!' Kris menegaskan.

Dia bukan hantu! Enak saja Jongin menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

"Kalau kau bukan hantu, lalu kau apa?"

'Aku itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa terlihat tahu'

Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

Lalu berkata, "Bisa lebih spesifik lagi?"

'Terserah kau mau menyebut aku ini apa. Yang jelas aku mau pulang'

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang?"

'Jongin, aku ini bukan hantu!'

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, Kris menghilang di tengah ramainya orang-orang berlalu lalang. Dasar tukang ngambek, pikir Jongin.

"Kim Jongin"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati sosok mungil seorang namja berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

...

Nama pemuda itu Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah namja bertubuh mungil dengan paras yang cantik. Dia paling diidolakan oleh para namja sewaktu SMA.

Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa Betapa banyaknya para namja yang mengagumi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Entah karena wajahnya yang cantik, atau suaranya yang merdu yang katanya bisa membuat mereka panas dingin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Jong? Oh iya, kau sudah tidak menggunakan medsos lagi?"

Masih cerewet seperti dulu, pikir Jongin. Baekhyun memang pribadi yang manis dan paling digilai oleh para siswa sewaktu SMA. Entah pesona macam apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun hingga ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Sementara Kim Jongin hanya menjadi sosok pendengar dan penonton yang menyaksikan banyaknya orang-orang yang menjadi fans seorang Baekhyun.

"Aku kehilangan ponselku sebulan setelah hari kelulusan" kata Jongin. Tidak sepenuhnya pula ia berbohong.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Pantas saja kau tidak pernah membalas line dariku" Kata Baekhyun, sambil menyedot limun-nya.

Entah mengapa Jongin ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Perasaan jengkel yang dirasakan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu pun kini mulai ia rasakan.

"Kau tampak manis sekali, Jong" Baekhyun memujinya dengan tulus.

Mata pemuda mungil itu menyipit lucu. Mirip Haowen kalau anak itu sedang merasa senang.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu" kata Baekhyun.

Jongin mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Dan berharap Baekhyun segera menghabiskan pesanannya dan membiarkan Jongin pulang. Karena jujur saja, Jongin sudah malas bertemu teman-teman lamanya termasuk Byun Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun pasti akan bertanya seperti :

"Sekarang kau kuliah dimana? Ambil jurusan apa?"

Ayolah..

Kalau sudah membahas kuliah dan jurusannya. Jongin sudah malas sekali. Karena dia tidak kuliah, atau sederhananya dia sedang sibuk mencari uang untuk biaya kuliahnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan Baekhyun membahas hal yang tidak ingin Jongin dengar. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku sedang tidak kuliah" Jongin berkata pelan.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Melihat gelagat Jongin yang tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka kali ini membuatnya jadi tidak enak hati.

"Oh iya... Lalu kerja dimana? Sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah agen Tour dan Traveling di daerah Myeongdong. Yah, kuliah sambil bekerja"

Namja cantik ini adalah sosok yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya sendiri meski bukan itu maksudnya. Namun siapapun (termasuk Jongin) akan mengira seperti itu. Baekhyun orang yang baik dan pengertian sebenarnya. Hanya saja sifatnya yang paling menyebalkan itu dia cerewet dan suka mengumbar sesuatu yang ia miliki di depan banyak orang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Jongin berkata pelan.

"Hey" sebut Baekhyun.

Jongin memang orang yang pendiam. Namun setahu Baekhyun, Jongin bukan orang yang tega membiarkan sahabatnya berbicara sendiri selama dia sibuk dengan dunianya yang sunyi itu.

"Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku ya?" tanya Baekhyun, memasang tampang memelas.

"B.. Bukan begitu" Jongin cepat menyahut. Dia berbohong. Meski kenyataannya dia memang tidak menyukai pertemuan mereka saat ini. Dia hanya tidak mau melukai perasaan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kau tahu aku gimana kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu berkata, "Kau teman baik yang pernah aku miliki. Jadi sekarang ceritakan planning mu untuk ke depan nanti!" Baekhyun pura-pura merengut.

"Aku bekerja di toko buku"

"Oh.. Tidak berniat kuliah?"

"Ya.. Hanya saja aku sedang mengumpulkan uang supaya tidak menyusahkan ibuku"

Baekhyun menyambut kalimat Jongin dengan tepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau soal pacar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pacar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sumpah, Jongin ini lucu sekali. Justru yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan itu tingkah kikuknya menurut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada"

"Mwo?"

Ia nyaris saja tersedak nasi yang tengah ia kunyah. "Kau serius? Kau kan manis, kenapa tidak punya?"

"Ya" kata Jongin, perlahan. "Karena aku tidak secantik dirimu. Lagipula siapa yang mau dengan orang Seperti aku? "

Tetapi Baekhyun punya dugaan yang mengerikan Bahwa Jongin hanya terlalu kaku dan Tidak bisa membuka diri seperti yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Jadi menurutmu hanya orang cantik yang patut dicintai?"

"Ya!" seru Jongin. "Kau tidak akan dicintai banyak namja jika kau tidak cantik"

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau seperti ini. Kalau kau mau terlihat cantik maka kau harus berdandan!"

"Ku rasa begitu. Dan aku akan mendapatkan namja yang ku sukai secara bukan mereka yang memilihku, tapi aku yang memilih mereka karena aku cantik"

"Jongin"

"Aku bukan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun"

"Bukan sebagai aku. Tapi jadilah dirimu sendiri" Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Tapi faktanya kau cantik, kau sempurna, dan kau dicintai!"

Baekhyun terdiam, karena ia pun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau sadar? Chanyeol bahkan memilihmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya"

"Jongin"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, sama sekali tidak menyentuh minuman yang di pesankan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Jangan pernah menasihati aku jika kau belum pernah berada di posisi yang sama Seperti Aku" katanya, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

...

"Silahkan diminum!" Kyungsoo meminta kedua tamunya untuk meminum teh buatannya.

"Ah, terimakasih, nyonya Kim" ucap Sehun, sopan.

Nyonya Kim pamit undur diri dan meminta Sehun untuk menikmati kue kering buatannya selama kedua orang itu menunggu Jongin pulang ke rumah.

Ini sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Seharusnya Jongin sudah pulang kerja. Tapi ketika Sehun menjemputnya, ia hanya mendapati toko dimana Jongin bekerja tutup dengan garis polisi yang memagarinya.

Seseorang memberitahukan dirinya jika baru saja ada pembunuhan di sana. Dan Sehun jadi mengkhawatirkan Jongin yang parahnya lagi juga tidak ada saat ia dan Haowen mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Papa.. Papa.. Mamanya Jongie hyung cantik ya? Pantas saja Jongie hyung manis, cantik lagi" Kata Haowen, kemudian terkekeh setelah mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Sehun ikut tertawa. Putranya sudah mulai pintar menilai rupanya.

"Haowen terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua tahu" sahutnya, seraya mengacak pelan rambut hitam putra kesayangannya itu.

"Nyonya Kim lebih cocok jadi nenek Haowen" Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Haowen mengunyah kue kering itu dengan rakus. Ini sangat enak, dan Haowen akan memakan kue kering buatan Nyonya kim sampai toplesnya kosong.

"Kalau Jongie hyung cocok jadi mama Haowen ya, pa?" tanya Haowen, pura-pura lugu. Padahal niatnya sih menggoda papa.

Sehun tertawa salah tingkah. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Haowen sampai anak itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aku pulang"

Keduanya menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin baru saja tiba dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Jongie hyung" Haowen menerjang tubuh Jongin, hingga tubuh ramping itu nyaris terjatuh.

"Haowen" bisiknya.

"Hey, Jongin"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Oh Sehun juga ada di rumahnya.

"K.. Kalian"

Sehun mengulum senyum simpul. Kemudian berkata jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jongin karena baru saja terjadi pembunuhan di toko dimana Jongin bekerja.

.

.

.

.

"Aku serius" Jongdae berkata. Mimik wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal.

"Ku kira kau berbohong dan pergi dengan dokter tampan itu"

Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut ahjussi di hadapannya itu. Tapi rasanya mustahil, karena pria berusia 28 tahun itu orang yang sigap dan lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau tanya saja pada Hyebin noona. Aku membantunya seharian di toko bunganya"

Baiklah...

Baiklah...

Luhan si ahjussi menyebalkan itu pun memeluk tubuh mungil teman kencannya sembari mengecupi tengkuk mulusnya yang terekspose.

"Aku kan hanya khawatir padamu. Apa aku salah?" Luhan bertanya, berbisik lembut di telinga Jongdae.

Mereka pacaran? Tidak juga! Hanya saja sejak kencan paksaan pertama mereka. Apalagi sejak Jongdae tahu Luhan itu semacam ATM berjalan, dia jadi semakin menurut untuk selalu bersama Luhan.

Katakan saja dia murahan. Its okay! Dia jadi punya uang tabungan yang banyak selagi keperluannya untuk kuliah harus terpenuhi. Belum lama juga Luhan memberikan handphone keluaran teranyar yang bisa menunjang hobi Selca unyu Jongdae kalau sedang bosan.

"Dokter Zhang itu anaknya teman ibuku tahu" ujar Jongdae.

"Kan bisa saja ibumu menjodohkan dia denganmu"

Jongdae berbalik badan. Menatap pria tampan itu dengan seksama. "Masih jaman ya jodoh-jodohan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Who knows?"

Cowok imut itu terkekeh ketika Luhan mengecupi pipinya. Sumpah, tingkahnya childish sekali meski usianya sudah nyaris kepala tiga.

"Kau kan juga seharusnya menikah. Kau harus mengenalkan calonmu pada ibumu, Paman!"

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku kecil" Luhan menjawab enteng.

Hal itu lantas membuat Jongdae berdehem kikuk. Dengan cepat ia meminta maaf karena baru saja membahas hal yang mungkin saja sensitif untuk seorang Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dae" sahut Luhan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jongdae dengan sangat mudah. "Kalau kakekku ingin cepat aku menikah, aku bisa membawamu padanya kan? Hehehe"

Dasar Luhan..

...

Jadi itu alasannya, pikir Sehun.

Jongin masih terus bercerita tentang masa sekolahnya sekaligus kisah cintanya yang terlalu menyebalkan untuk diingat.

Haowen kecil sedang tidur di kamar Jongin. Sementara mereka berdua keluar sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari.

Untung saja nyonya Kim bukan orang yang kolot. Jadi ia mengizinkan Sehun dan Jongin keluar rumah di malam hari, karena menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah hampir berusia 20 tahun dan sudah seharusnya ia memiliki seseorang yang diistimewakan selain ibunya.

"Aku mungkin terlihat dingin, dan seolah tidak peduli dengan masa depanku. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya berusaha menyembunyikan itu semua agar tak ada satu pun yang merusak mimpiku" kata Jongin.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruko milik keluarganya.

"Kau pasti selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang lain, termasuk ibumu"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Hanya dengan Sehun ia bisa mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan ia pun merasa sangat tidak adil kalau ingat bahwa ibunya jauh lebih lama ia kenal dibandingkan Oh Sehun.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ibunya orang yang kolot saat ia masih sekolah, dan alasan ia tidak pernah curhat karena ia yakin ibunya tidak akan pernah percaya padanya. Padahal itu hanya perasaan Jongin saja. Belum tentu ibunya akan berlaku jahat Seperti itu saat mendengar curahan hatinya.

"Chanyeol adalah orang yang ku sukai dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya" kata Jongin. Wajahnya memerah samar.

Sehun meneguk ludah. Antara kesal dan kasihan mendengar cerita Jongin. Kesal karena Jongin yang terlihat sangat menyukai seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu. Dan kasihan karena kenyataannya orang bernama Chanyeol itu lebih memilih seseorang bernama Baekhyun, yang menurut Jongin adalah namja tercantik di sekolahnya.

"Aku selalu berkhayal tentang masa depanku dan Chanyeol. Khayalan seperti dia yang melamarku dengan suasana romantis, kemudian kami menikah dengan sangat meriah di disneyland" Jongin tertawa, entah karena apa.

Tapi menurut Sehun, Jongin hanya menertawakan khayalan bodohnya saat ia masih sekolah.

"Lalu kami punya dua orang anak yang lucu, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu dan istri yang merawat keluarga kecilku dengan penuh suka cita"

Jongin pun berkata lagi. "Tapi ternyata itu khayalan semu saja. Karena Chanyeol lebih memilih sahabatku dibandingkan aku"

Kata-katanya sangat lirih. Dan Sehun berani bersumpah, karena ia bisa melihat air mata di sela-sela mata Jongin yang berbentuk almond itu.

Sehun sempat berpikir, Jongin adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Tapi setelah mendengar semuanya, ternyata Jongin hanya seorang pemuda yang Menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri. Dia terlalu takut pada dunia. Dia tak pernah percaya pada Siapapun hingga akhirnya ia tak pernah percaya akan kemampuan dan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin pemuda yang malang dan kesepian. Sehun pun mengerti mengapa ia selalu bersedia menemani Jongin. Dia bukan hanya tertarik pada wajah manis Jongin. Tapi sesuatu yang tak terlihat telah menarik Sehun semakin dekat pada namja manis itu.

"Bohong kalau aku tidak menginginkan suatu pernikahan yang romantis. Suami yang tampan, dan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku seperti di negeri dongeng"

"Aku tahu itu pasti terlalu muluk, dan rasanya tidak pantas orang sepertiku berkhayal seperti itu"

Sehun jadi tidak tega mendengarnya.

"Jongin" Sehun sebut nama itu dengan nada pelan.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk.

"Apa menurutmu sebuah pernikahan yang meriah dan romantis bisa menjamin hubungan pernikahan bisa selalu bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang simple sebenarnya. Sehun yakin Jongin bisa menjawabnya. Hanya saja dia terlalu gengsi untuk menjawab tidak. Karena pikirannya telah terkontraminasi dengan cerita-cerita dongeng yang terlalu indah dan penuh fantasi.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau mau mendengar cerita?"

Jongin terdiam, matanya terus menatap Sehun. Dalam diam ia mengagumi wajah tampan Sehun. Rahang yang tirus dan dagu yang lancip. Sungguh, Oh Sehun sudah seperti model model parfum parfum pria mahal di majalah yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya.

"Seorang namja, banyak orang Bilang dia adalah namja yang tampan. Juga seorang yeoja dan dia cantik.. Cantik sekali"

"Tampan dan cantik?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "keduanya menikah. Sangat meriah dan banyak tamu undangan yang memuji betapa sempurnanya mereka"

"They're so blessed"

"ya, begitulah pemikiran orang"

Wajah tampan itu terlihat sendu.

"tapi kenyataan tidak seindah harapan kan? Karena kehidupan mereka tidak pernah bahagia. Mereka selalu bermain drama di depan orang lain. Jika hanya ada mereka berdua, mereka akan bertengkar. Begitulah yang terjadi setiap harinya"

"Sampai suatu hari, sang yeoja pergi meninggalkan suaminya dan seorang anak tanpa pesan apapun. Ironis sekali, karena Keegoisan keduanya ada seorang anak yang tak berdosa harus terkena imbasnya"

Sehun terkekeh dan menggoda wajah Jongin yang terlihat serius. Tentu saja membuat Jongin merasa jengkel dan merenggut masam. Sehun menyebalkan.

"Kau sangat lucu" kata Sehun, seraya mencubit pelan kedua pipi Jongin.

"Awww, sakit"

Namja tampan itu masih juga tertawa. "Kau lucu, dan aku suka"

"S.. Sehun"

Malu-malu miaww~

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengusap lembut sebuah foto yang diambil Dua tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, dan Jongin masih menjadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

Fotonya bersama Jongin. Keduanya bergaya dengan raut wajah menggemaskan dan saling pamer aegyo. Foto itu masih selalu terpajang di album foto miliknya. Atau bahkan di memori ponselnya pun juga belum pernah ia hapus.

Entah kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Hingga saat beberapa hari sebelum ujian kelulusan Jongin lebih memilih Bungkam dan terkesan menghindarinya.

Greb..

Dua lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tak perlu menoleh atau pun terkejut. Karena sesungguhnya ia pun sudah tahu siapa sosok yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini.

"Kau pasti merindukan sahabatmu kan" namja di bekakangnya itu berkata, seraya mengecup kecil lehernya yang terekspose.

Ia berbalik badan dan berkata, "Dia sahabatku"

"Ya, aku mengerti" lelaki jangkung itu berkata. Ia merangkum wajah cantik kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Dia juga sahabat yang baik bagiku"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya" ujar Baekhyun. Ia kembali berbalik badan dan melihat ke arah jendela apartemen.

Melihat pantulan dirinya yang tengah dan Chanyeol yang tengah merengkuh mesra pinggang rampingnya.

"Tapi dia berubah dan aku tahu apa sebabnya"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh mungil itu agar mudah menatap mata sempit Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh hati.

"Waktu bisa merubah segalanya, sayang"

Ia menarik napas pelan dan melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Yeol" Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Chanyeol terdiam, dan memilih untuk mendekap tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu masih setia dengan pikiran-pikirannya tentang masa lalunya bersama sahabat terbaiknya.

Selamanya Chanyeol tidak akan Tahu. Jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Baekhyun darinya.

"Tidurlah" kata Chanyeol. "Kau pasti sangat lelah"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

"Ini yang kau minta" Yuan menyerahkan sebuah kotak alumunium dan meletakannya begitu saja di meja kerja Minho.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Dengan tampang penuh arogansi khas seorang Kim Minho membuat yeoja cantik itu berdecih pelan.

"Segera transfer uangnya. Aku butuh itu secepatnya"

Minho mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil kotak alumunium kecil itu dan membukanya.

Senyumnya terlihat puas. Dan ia harap Yuan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku harap ini asli"

Yuan terdengar kesal. Yeoja ini sedikit sensitive dan cepat naik darah. Seolah memang tidak suka dengan kritikan orang mengenai dirinya.

"Apa kau berharap itu palsu?"

"Bisa saja kau salah ambil kan"

"Aku mengambilnya dari topi yang biasa ia gunakan. Kakakku bukan orang bodoh yang sudi mengenakan topi seperti itu, Kim Minho!"

"Baiklah.. Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, dia orang yang baik" Minho meralat. Ia meletakan kotak alumunium itu di atas laptopnya yang tertutup. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Yeoja itu segera melenggang pergi tanpa pamit apapun.

Tapi Minho tidak peduli. Justru ia malah membuka kembali kotak alumunium kecil itu dan meneliti sesuatu di dalam sana dengan seksama.

Dua helai rambut Kim Jongin..

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Hello... Thx buat yang udh review. Dan masih setia buat baca ff gaje ini. Yeayy Update kilat. Kok tumben sih thor? *Gak mau muluk muluk sih ya. Mau langsung bilang kalo emang ngerasa gak sreg sama ff ini ya gak usah dibaca. Aneh? Gaje? Gak sesuai summary? Sayang, kamu harus tahu kalo aku bukan Author yang punya karya best seller atau semacamnya. Aku ini cuma penulis kacangan, dan kamu harus tau kalo aku gak lebih dari Author yg masih perlu belajar buat bikin sebuah cerita. Bukannya seni itu bebas? Jadi please, be smart readers! Aku hargai kritikan kamu dan kamu hargai karya aku. Kalo mau Jadi flamers langsung PM please! Aku gak mau kotak review ku isinya komentar komentar Angkuh tp pengecut yg gak ada sangkut pautnya sama karyaku. Aku angkuh? Gak bisa terima kritikan? Aku juga seorang reader lho ya. So far aku selalu kasih review penuh semangat buat author lainnya meskipun jadi seorang guest. Aku gak bisa kritik org lain, karena buat aku bagus enggak karya seseorang itu dibuat karena usaha, gak asal nulis aja lho ya. aku penasaran sebagus apa sih karya yang udh kamu buat. Terserah deh mau komentar apa tentang aku. Aku gak peduli, mau dibully juga aku udh biasa di bully kok hehehe. Yg penting aku mau nulis apapun yg aku suka, Udh sih itu aja. Kesabaran orang itu ada batasnya Lho^^

well, Wish u merry Christmas to everyone who celebrate it yah.. Jesus bless you:*


	10. Chapter 10

Minho mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil kotak alumunium kecil itu dan membukanya.

Senyumnya terlihat puas. Dan ia harap Yuan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku harap ini asli"

Yuan terdengar kesal. Yeoja ini sedikit sensitive dan cepat naik darah. Seolah memang tidak suka dengan kritikan orang mengenai dirinya.

"Apa kau berharap itu palsu?"

"Bisa saja kau salah ambil kan"

"Aku mengambilnya dari topi yang biasa ia gunakan. Kakakku bukan orang bodoh yang sudi mengenakan topi seperti itu, Kim Minho!"

"Baiklah.. Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, dia orang yang baik" Minho meralat. Ia meletakan kotak alumunium itu di atas laptopnya yang tertutup. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Yeoja itu segera melenggang pergi tanpa pamit apapun.

Tapi Minho tidak peduli. Justru ia malah membuka kembali kotak alumunium kecil itu dan meneliti sesuatu di dalam sana dengan seksama.

Dua helai rambut Kim Jongin..

.

.

.

.

Sorry For Typos

.

.

'Kau yakin tidak mau resign?' Kris bertanya.

Jongin yang tengah membaca buku menghentikan kegiataannya sejenak. Menoleh ke arah namja itu dan berkata, "Resign? Aku belum kepikiran Tuh"

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jongin belum memutuskan apakah akan stay atau resign seperti beberapa orang pegawai yang lebih dulu resign dari sana.

Pemilik toko buku itu sudah tewas terbunuh. Sementara putra semata wayang Bos Han bukan seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menggantikan jejak kesuksesan ayahnya.

Putranya bos Han sangat manja. Jongin yakin, dalam hitungan bulan saja usaha yang telah dijalani mendiang Bos Han Yang nyaris 20 tahun itu pasti akan bangkrut Tanpa sisa.

'Kenapa tidak Resign saja?' Kris mengusulkan.

"Lalu aku akan kerja dimana? Kau bisa memberi usul?"

Kris tampak berpikir dalam diam. 'Kau kan pintar. Kenapa tidak membuka les privat saja untuk anak-anak?'

Masalahnya itu Jongin bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Saat dimana dia sendiri butuh belajar. Jongin tidak pernah berselera untuk menjadi seorang guru.

'Atau melamar kerja di restoran saja. Siapa tahu diterima'

Kris mengatakannya seolah memang sangat mudah. Tapi masa bodo amat, toh bukan dirinya kan yang harus mencari pekerjaan lain? Dia kan sudah meninggal. Sudah tidak butuh lagi lah yang namanya uang. Kecuali Jongin. Dia masih muda, dan perjalanannya pun masih sangat panjang.

'Kau bilang Baekhyun bekerja di daerah Myeongdong. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan' Kris kembali berkata.

Jongin menatap datar ke arah namja itu. Kris memang tidak pernah bisa memahami keadaan ya..

"Dan mendengar ocehan-ocehan angkuhnya? Tidak terimakasih. Lebih baik jadi pengangguran daripada harus memohon pada orang seperti itu" sahut Jongin.

Kris hendak berkata lagi. Namun Jongin lebih memilih menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah...

Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan bersama putra kecilnya dan ayahnya yang lebih memilih membaca koran harian langganannya.

Sementara ibunya yang cantik itu tengah menyiapkan makanan yang akan menjadi menu sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Ayah sudah dengar dari ibumu" tiba-tiba saja sang ayah berkata. Menutup korannya dan mengulum senyum tipis ke arah sang putra.

Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia bingung dengan perkataan sang ayah. Ibunya bilang apa pada ayahnya? Dia mulai menerka-nerka. Melihat bagaimana cara ayahnya menatap dirinya, Sehun yakin pasti sangat penting.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sehun.

Seungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah nak" katanya. "Jangan sembunyikan apa-apa lagi dari ayah"

"Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh"

Ibu datang dengan semangkuk besar bubur oat gurih sebagai menu sarapan pagi mereka. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat bahagia dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Soal Jongin" celoteh sang ibu.

Wajah Sehun merona mendengarnya. Aduh...dibandingkan memikirkan alasan ibunya memberitahu sang ayah. Sehun malah kepikiran apa saja yang dikatakan sang ibu pada ayahnya sampai membuat namja itu terlihat ingin menggoda putranya.

"Ibumu bilang dia orang yang manis. Anak sekolahan mana yang kau incar, Hun?"

"Jongin itu sudah lulus SMA. Dan sudah bekerja sekarang"

Ayahnya mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali. Lalu kembali menanyakan perasaan Sehun pada namja manis itu. Seungsoo jadi penasaran. Seperti apa sih rupanya Kim Jongin itu sampai bisa membuat putranya terlihat seperti orang bodoh begini.

"Kalau memang ingin menikah ya langsung saja" Sang ayah mengusulkan. "Jongin kan masih muda. Kalau telat sedikit bisa-bisa diambil yang lain kan"

Sehun memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah sibuk menyuapi Haowen. Membuat namja 26 tahun itu menarik napas pelan. Ia ingin menegur ibunya langsung. Tapi gimana ya? Tidak enak saja rasanya.

"Aku belum kepikiran untuk melamarnya" kata Sehun. Belum bukan berarti tidak akan kan ya?

"Kenapa? Usiamu sudah cukup matang ayah rasa" sahut sang ayah.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kami pelajari dari masing-masing karakter, ayah" Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Jongin baru 19 tahun. Err, tahun depan dia 20. Aku tidak yakin kalau pikirannya akan sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan"

Seungsoo jadi bingung.

"Memangnya kau memikirkan apa tentangnya? Bukan hal mesum kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, ayah" sahutnya. "Aku bukan Luhan hyung"

.

.

.

.

'ibu pergi lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kembali meletakan clip note itu di pintu kulkas dan menyiapkan panci untuk menghangatkan kari yang dibuatkan ibunya untuk sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya nanti.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 7 tadi dia sudah bangun. Dan langit terlihat cerah tadi pagi. Tapi 3 jam kemudian, ia mendapati langit mendung dengan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Dia sangat mencemaskan ibunya. Namun hatinya mencoba untuk yakin, jika ibunya akan baik-baik saja di luar sana.

'Baunya harum' Kris baru saja tiba dari balik dinding. Wajahnya masih sama seperti kemarin. Pucat, dan memang selamanya akan terlihat begitu.

"Aku menghangatkan kari buatan ibu" jelas Jongin.

Dia kembali ke kamarnya dengan semangkuk nasi hangat dicampur kari, dan segelas air putih. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat libur adalah tidur sampai siang. Dan menikmati makan siang sekaligus sarapannya di dalam kamar.

Kris terus berkomentar tentang apa saja yang ia lihat selama berjalan-jalan seorang diri tanpa Jongin di sisinya. Lagipula Kris hafal jalan pulang. Jadi dia tidak perlu takut jadi hantu yang nyasar di pertigaan jalan.

Sementara Jongin menghentikan kegiatan makannya manakala melihat sosok seorang namja dewasa dengan mantel bulu tebal dan wajah ditutupi masker berdiri tepat di depan rukonya sambil terus mendongak ke atas.

Tampaknya dia tidak sadar kalau Jongin juga memperhatikan dirinya dari lantai dua. Dimana kamarnya berada.

"Kris" sebut Jongin.

Kris melayang ke arah Jongin. Dan ikut mengintip dari balik Roller blind. Namja itu menyipitkan matanya, Menatap namja bermantel bulu itu penuh praduga.

"Siapa orang itu?" Jongin bertanya.

Tidak mendapati jawaban dari Kris. Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya, hendak menghubungi polisi. Dia mengira namja di bawah itu orang asing yang hendak berbuat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada keluarganya.

'Tidak perlu!' Kris menutup layar ponsel Jongin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Eh?"

'Kau tidak perlu melakukannya'

Jongin tatap namja berwajah pucat itu sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu perampok?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. 'Percayalah padaku' ucap Kris.

Ia melatakan ponselnya kembali. Dan firasatnya yang peka mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kris darinya..

.

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian orang asing yang memperhatikan rukonya di balik masker hitam dan mantel bulunya yang tebal. Jongin tidak mau membicarakan hal ini pada ibunya, karena takut ibu jadi khawatir dan parno.

Beberapa kejadian pembunuhan sadis memang kerap kali terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Anggota kepolisian pun meminta agar para penduduk kota waspada selalu akan bahaya yang selalu mengintai setiap saat.

Jujur saja, Jongin juga sebenarnya takut. Apalagi mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di ruko itu.

"Sudah coba telepon polisi?" Tanya Sehun. Sedari tadi pria dewasa itu mendengarkan cerita Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai pria tinggi misterius itu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat namja di hadapannya itu menghela napas pelan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Jongin ini benar-benar ya. Sehun sendiri jadi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda berwajah manis ini.

"Sehun, mengapa kau tampak khawatir?" Jongin bertanya, dengan wajah polos yang nyaris seperti orang bodoh.

"Karena aku memang khawatir. Sangat" jawabnya, sedikit kesal.

Jongin terdiam mendengarnya. Hangat ia rasakan di wajah manakala tak sengaja memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir tipis namja Oh itu.

Untuk apa Sehun khawatir? Tanyanya dalam hati. Mereka kan hanya sekedar teman. Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sebesar itu kan? Lagipula Sehun sendiri pasti punya banyak problem yang harus ia urus seorang diri.

"Kau adalah orang yang ku sukai" kata Sehun. Ia memegang kedua bahu itu dan menatap Jongin tepat di mata. "Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, dan keluargamu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk, menurut. Padahal dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dalam konteks apa Sehun menyukainya. Entah sebagai teman, atau mungkin sebagai sosok yang spesial dalam hidupnya. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin merona.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun. Berusaha mengatur jantungnya supaya normal kembali. Masalahnya jantungnya berdegup cepat setelah ia tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Demi Tuhan, Sehun bisa melihat wajah merona itu dengan jelas.

"A.. Aku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haowen kecilnya yang tengah asyik mewarnai di atas karpet bulu sambil bersenandung.

Mereka hanya bertiga saja di apartemen Sehun. Awalnya Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama Haowen Di apartemennya. Tapi bocah itu merengek ingin bertemu Jongin.

Tentu saja Sehun menuruti permintaan Haowen. Karena dia sendiri pun juga merindukan pemuda manis itu melebihi cara Haowen merindukan Jongin.

Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta, pikir Sehun.

"Apa kau akan memasak?" tanya Jongin. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya dengan berdehem.

"Ya" Sehun menyahut cepat. Lalu kembali berkata, "Steak daging domba, hehehe"

"Eh, tapi bukan berarti pembicaraan kita tentang yang tadi itu berakhir lho" ujar Sehun.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Demi apapun dia polos sekali.

"Aku kan cuma tidak mau membuat ibuku cemas" Jongin mencoba untuk membela diri.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Jongin di belakang.

Pemuda manis itu terus berceloteh mengenai keengganannya melaporkan orang misterius itu ke kantor polisi atau sekedar menceritakan hal ini pada sang ibu.

"Aku pikir dengan bercerita padamu itu bisa membuat pikiranku sedikit lebih tenang"

Mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu menyipit beberapa saat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku mempercayaimu"

Tangannya nyaris saja menjatuhkan daging steak yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang salah tingkah.

"A.. Maksudku-"

"Jadi kau percaya padaku. Apa hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Jongin menggeleng dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Aku percaya ibuku, tentu saja sangat mempercayainya"

"Lalu?"

"Kris memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu ibu"

"Hah?"

Uppss..

Jongin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kris? Siapa Itu Kris?"

.

.

Kyungsoo meminta Jenny untuk membeli makanan di minimarket terdekat. Sementara ia menerima Minho yang bertandang ke ruangan dimana ayahnya di rawat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak Perlu menyuruh gadis itu membeli makanan, karena aku sudah membelinya tadi" Kata Minho, seraya menunjukkan kantung plastik berisi dua kotak bento yang ia beli.

"Aku tahu" Kyungsoo menyahut. "Hanya saja aku tak mau telinga polosnya mendengar Ucapan dari bibirmu" berkata lagi dengan nada sarkatis.

"Itu kasar" balasnya.

Minho duduk di sofa empuk yang memang di beli Paman Enma, asisten pribadi Yunho, untuk kenyamanan putri semata wayangnya itu ketika mengunjungi sang ayah.

"Tapi setidaknya kau sudah mau menemani ayahmu sekarang" ujar Minho.

Syukurlah, pikir Minho. Sejak pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo jadi sering mengunjungi ayahnya yang tengah terbaring koma dengan alat-alat pernapasan yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sudah 4 bulan kata paman Enma. Dan perusahaan mereka yang besar pernah nyaris mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Anak siapa lagi yang kau Asuh sekarang?"

Kyungsoo tampak tidak peduli. Namun yeoja itu tetap memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Minho. "Dia asistenku. Namanya Jenny"

Dibandingkan seorang asisten. Kyungsoo malah terlihat lebih memperlakukan gadis itu seperti putrinya sendiri. Dan Minho yakin, Jenny adalah gadis yang tidak akan mengkhianati sosok baik hati seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kau memperlakukannya seperti anakmu sendiri"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Karena usianya lebih muda dari anakku"

"Dia masih sangat muda. Apa dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya?"

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Dia jadi tidak suka dengan namja ini. Banyak bertanya dan ingin sekali tahu bagaimana mengenai dirinya. Bagi Kyungsoo, Minho tak lebih seperti seorang Informan yang mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain dan dikemas menjadi cerita yang menarik.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah pernah menawarinya untuk kembali sekolah. Tapi ia tak mau"

Minho menganggukan kepalanya, bertingkah seolah dia sudah mengerti.

"Kyungsoo" Minho menyebut namanya. Lalu kembali membuka suara, "Apa kau tahu tipe wanita yang dicintai banyak pria?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Pria menyukai wanita yang pintar, baik hati, dan punya jiwa keibuan" ujar Minho.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau harus makan, karena aku sudah membeli ini sebelum kemari" Minho beranjak dari sofa.

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Yunho berbaring lemah.

"Paman, aku sudah berhasil membawa Kyungsoo kemari" bisiknya.

Minho melihat jari telunjuk Yunho bergerak perlahan. Lalu kembali diam. Suatu gerakan yang kerap kali terjadi ketika Minho mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo di hadapan pria itu.

.

.

"Coklat hangat?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Pria 26 tahun itu memindahkan mug di atas nampan ke atas meja.

"Thanks" ucap Jongin.

Oh Sehun mengulum senyum dan berkata untuk tidak sungkan ketika bertandang ke apartemennya.

"Aku suka coklat hangat saat tidak bisa tidur seperti ini" suara Sehun terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Rambut hitam Oh Sehun terlihat sangat cocok untuk kulitnya yang putih nyaris mendekati pucat. Rahangya yang tegas serta pipinya yang tirus. Dia sangat tampan, dan apapun yang ia miliki telah membuatnya terlihat sempurna untuk siapapun yang mengidolakannya.

"Coklat hanya akan membuatmu jadi malas untuk tidur" sahut Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ya, Dan berakhir ketiduran saat di kantor"

"Itu menyebalkan sekali" Katanya, seperti bisikan.

Sehun duduk di samping Jongin. Duduk begitu saja di atas karpet bulu tebal dibandingkan duduk di atas sofa besar single yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

Yang lebih tua berdehem pelan sebelum kembali membuka suara. Jongin tampak menunggu Sehun untuk kembali berkata. Meski kelihatannya lelaki dewasa itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Menurutmu, Haowen itu bagaimana?"

Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Oh Sehun. Jongin hanya berpikir, apa yang ingin Sehun dengar mengenai komentarnya tentang putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Dia mirip sekali dengamu" jawabnya.

"Bukan itu" sahutnya.

Lalu Sehun ingin mendengar komentar yang seperti apa?

"Lalu apa?"

"Katakan saja dia bagaimana, selain fisiknya yang nyaris serupa denganku"

Jongin mengerti. Dan berkata hati-hati mengenai anak tampan itu. "Dia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan"

"Dia sangat dewasa dan pintar. Kalau aku bilang polos, semua anak seusianya itu memang polos kan"

Oh Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Ya" jawab Jongin. "Aku menyukainya. Haowen anak yang manis dan pintar"

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa canggung untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin ia katakan malam ini.

"Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin ku Tanyakan" Ujar Sehun.

Jongin menatapnya bingung. Kalau boleh ia menebak, pasti hal itu sangat penting. Dan Oh Sehun juga terlalu bingung untuk mengatakannya.

Jongin melirik ponselnya ketika dirasa ponselnya bergetar dan menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja ia terima.

Ibunya mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti ini :

 **From : Moms**

 **Ibu dan Jenny akan menginap malam ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?**

Jongin segera membalas iya. Dan meminta ibunya jangan terlalu khawatir. Karena saat ini ia sedang berada bersama Sehun. Seorang pria yang diam-diam diharapkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi sosok yang bisa membina dan melindungi Jongin manisnya suatu hari nanti.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku juga" Jongin menyahut diiringi senyuman di wajahnya.

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Ayolah, suka yang dimaksud Sehun itu berbeda dengan suka yang Jongin maksud.

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Tapi suka sebagaimana orang dewasa menyukai lawan jenisnya"

Jongin tidak boleh membiarkan Sehun tahu tentang perasaannya yang tidak menentu saat ini. Apalagi wajahnya yang merona dengan jatung yang berdebar-debar.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merutuk kasar dalam hati mengenai keberadaan kris yang sangat ia butuhkan, tapi malah tidak ada di sisinya.

Sungguh... Ia tidak merasa keberatan. Seperti saat Wonshik meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih cowok tampan itu. Tetapi kali ini lebih sadis. Jongin seperti dipaksa untuk tidak menolak dengan alasan apapun. Karena pesona seorang Oh Sehun itu mungkin jauh lebih sadis lagi.

Dia punya alasan tidak nyaman saat menolak Wonshik. Tapi untuk menolak seorang Oh Sehun. Entah mengapa tak ada satu pun alasan yang terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa" kata Sehun.

"M.. Maksudku bukan begitu"

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekpresi Jongin yang lugu bercampur kikuknya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Aku pernah gagal dalam pernikahan Sekali" Sehun berkata hati-hati.

"Makanya kita memulai semuanya dengan sangat perlahan. Jangan terlalu buru-buru"

Napas Jongin terdengar cepat. Mungkin karena efek mengatur degup jantungnya agar tidak berlebihan.

"Kita perlu waktu untuk saling mengenal dan memahami" Sehun berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Jongin.

Pria itu menatap Jongin begitu lembut tepat di matanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya Hendak megecup bibir ranum itu.

Namun Jongin menarik Wajahnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Wajah ayah satu orang anak itu.

"M.. Maaf" ucapnya, kikuk.

Sehun tersadar, kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu sama sekali tidak sopan. Dan memaklumi tingkah Jongin yang terlihat tidak menyukai cara lelaki itu hendak menciumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahutnya.

Jongin menoleh ketika merasakan tangan hangat Sehun berada di atas tangannya. Begitu pun dengan pria dewasa itu. Oh Tuhan, hangat tangan Oh Sehun seperti mengalir begitu saja ke dalam tubuhnya.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis dan membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sehun benar... Tidak perlu menjadi yang sempurna untuk bisa merasakan cinta. Karena saat cinta itu datang, yang ia lihat bukan siapa dirimu. Tapi siapa kalian saat bersama.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Omake...

Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur harus terbangun ketika merasakan telapak tangan tinggi membelai rambut hitamnya yang selalu ia gelung ke belakang.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ayahnya yang membuka kedua matanya setelah sekian lama tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat bantu pernapasan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"A.. Ayah" ucap Kyungsoo.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tangannya berusaha merangkum wajah cantik putrinya yang makin lama makin mengingatkan dirinya dengan mendiang sang istri, Kim Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik itu segera menekan tombol merah yang ada di samping ranjang Yunho. Berharap masih ada dokter yang terjaga meski jam baru menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. Tampak sekali kalau mereka baru saja berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Nyonya Kim, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan air mata haru. Jenny yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya pun juga belum juga sadar dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ayahku tersadar, dokter" kata Kyungsoo.

Jenny membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan mengucapkan kata selamat untuk sang nyonya. Tapi balasan yang ia terima adalah Kyungsoo yang memeluknya erat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk putrinya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hello everyone... Thx udah baca dan reviewnya yah.. Btw makasih atas saran dan semangat kalian hehehe.. Selamat tahun baru juga ya.. Semoga resolusi yang kalian harapkan kali ini bisa tercapai, amin. Aku gak akan ngebahas apapun ya. Mohon maaf kalo ff nya jelek dan gak sebagus yg kalian harapkan. Mohon di maklumi, karena aku cuma penulisan kacangan yang masih harus belajar lagi. Oke fix... See you next^^


	11. Chapter 11

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tangannya berusaha merangkum wajah cantik putrinya yang makin lama makin mengingatkan dirinya dengan mendiang sang istri, Kim Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik itu segera menekan tombol merah yang ada di samping ranjang Yunho. Berharap masih ada dokter yang terjaga meski jam baru menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. Tampak sekali kalau mereka baru saja berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Nyonya Kim, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan air mata haru. Jenny yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya pun juga belum juga sadar dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ayahku tersadar, dokter" kata Kyungsoo.

Jenny membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan mengucapkan kata selamat untuk sang nyonya. Tapi balasan yang ia terima adalah Kyungsoo yang memeluknya erat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memeluk putrinya.

.

.

.

.

Sorry For Typos

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika mendapati dirinya tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Oh Sehun di atas sofa single besar nan empuk itu.

Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di meja hanya untuk memeriksa beberapa pesan masuk di sana. Mana tahu saja ibunya mengiriminya pesan saat ia tidur.

Benar saja. Ibunya memang mengiriminya pesan. Tapi bukan untuk bertanya. Melainkan mengabari Jongin karena ibunya akan pulang besok siang.

Setelah membalas pesan ibunya. Jongin iseng-iseng memeriksa akun SNS nya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia buka.

Sejak ganti handphone, Jongin jarang sekali memakai ponselnya untuk chatting atau berhubungan kembali dengan teman-teman lama. Ponsel di tangannya paling hanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya penting. Yah, salah satunya adalah ibunya dan Oh Sehun yang sudah punya nomor ponselnya.

Suara dering dari ponselnya terdengar beberapa kali. Pertanda ada banyak notifikasi yang baru saja masuk ke akunnya.

Nama Baekhyun tertera di ponselnya. Pemuda berwajah cantik yang hobi sekali berfoto itu baru saja mengiriminya foto foto masalalu mereka dan sebuah video pendek.

 **"Hey, Jongin.. Aku tak tahu harus menghubungimu lewat apa selain akun ini. Aku hanya berharap kau melihat video ini dan berpikir untuk memaafkan aku"**

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sendu.

 **"Aku tahu kesalahan yang ku perbuat begitu fatal dan membuatmu tak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Tapi kau tahu, Jongin? Meski kau membenci aku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Karena kau sahabatku. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku"**

Ucapan terakhir Baekhyun adalah kata terimakasih yang ia tujukan khusus untuk Jongin.

Lantas saja hal ini membuat Jongin tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Ia menarik napas pelan, dan meletakan ponselnya kembali di atas meja.

Ia melirik Oh Sehun yang masih terlelap damai di sampingnya. Wajah itu memang masih terlihat tampan. Bahkan bertambah berlipat-lipat kadar ketampanannya dalam keadaan tidur damai begini.

Aku dicintai laki-laki tampan, pikir Jongin.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Lalu memutuskan pergi ke dapur Dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi Untuk ayah dan anak itu.

.

.

.

"hyungiee~" panggil Haowen, manja.

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara manja Haowen bercampur serak yang menandakan bocah itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pemuda itu melirik jam di dinding yang baru menunjukan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Yang artinya masih terlalu pagi untuk anak itu bangun.

Haowen berjalan dengan Langkah sempoyongan ke arah hyung manisnya itu.

Kemudian Memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dengan sangat manja.

"Haowen, hyung mau masak" kata Jongin, mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Haowen menggeleng dan terbatuk pelan. "Hao ngantuk" sedikit merengek.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia menggandeng Haowen dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk bocah itu.

"Minum dulu, ya" kata Jongin.

Bocah itu menurut karena memang ia harus minum untuk meredakan batuknya.

"ini masih terlalu pagi. Mengapa Haowen bangun?"

"Haowen tidak bisa tidur lagi" jawabnya.

Anak ini memang sangat manja. Tapi Jongin memakluminya. Mengingat bagaimana cara neneknya mendidikan bocah manis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang Hingga menurut Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kalau Haowen duduk di sana" kata Jongin, seraya menunjuk salah satu kursi di meja makan. Lalu kembali berkata, "Lalu hyung memasak untuk Haowen dan papa"

.

.

Baru beberapa menit ia bisa memasak dengan tenang. Suara rengekan Haowen kembali terdengar dan membuat Jongin meringis pelan.

Ada apa lagi ini, pikirnya.

Ia kembali menoleh ke meja makan. Dimana ruang makan dan dapur terpisah oleh skat dinding kaca bergaya minimalis dan terkesan modern.

Dari posisinya saat ini, dia bisa melihat Oh Sehun yang sedang mengganggu anaknya, iseng. Dengan cara mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan gemas.

"ish, papa~" Haowen cemberut.

"Jongie hyung, papa nakal!" teriaknya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

Sementara Sehun hanya menyengir lebar dan menurunkan putranya kembali. Ia melangkah mendekati Jongin dengan senyum terpatri.

"Aku hanya sedikit iseng saja tadi, hehehe"

"Kau ini selalu saja mengganggunya" sahut Jongin, sedikit kesal.

Sehun mencubit pelan pipi gembil Jongin dan berkata, "Karena dia sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang marah"

"Dasar" gumam Jongin.

Ia kembali mengaduk sup jagungnya tak peduli dengan sosok tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh, sayang.. Kau masak apa?"

Wajahnya memanas..

"Wow... Sup jagung.. Eh.. Eh.. Ada suwiran daging ayamnya juga.. Pasti enak"

Oh Sehun.. Tak sadarkah kau, dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?

"Papa, Minggir"

Haowen kecil tiba-tiba saja menyisipkan tubuh mungilnya di tengah-tengah. Hal itu lantas membuat sang papa berdecak sebal. Niatnya mau beradegan romantis, putranya sendiri yang mengganggu.

"Hyungie, Haowen sudah lapar nih" rengeknya.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Haowen dan berkata jika sebentar lagi nasi dan supnya matang.

Haowen bersorak senang. Membuat Jongin tak kuasa untuk tidak mengecup kening anak manis itu.

'dia melakukannya dengan sangat alami' batin Sehun.

Dari sekian banyaknya wanita termasuk mantan pacarnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada yang melakukan hal-hal manis kepada putranya dengan ketulusan seperti Jongin. Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk membuat banyak perbedaan. Namun ini sangat nyata. Karena apa yang ia lihat seperti layaknya seorang ibu yang menyayangi putranya. Memang sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia yakin pemuda Kim ini memang sosok yang baik hati selain Keluguannya.

.

.

.

Kegembiraan atas bangunnya sang ayah dari masa komanya tampak jelas di wajah Kyungsoo.

Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Akan berkomentar, jika Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tuanya meskipun pernah diusir dengan cara tidak terhormat oleh pria itu.

"Kyungsoo" sebut sang ayah. Suaranya sangat pelan.

Berbanding dengan suaranya saat masih sehat dulu. Yunho punya suara yang berwibawa dan karismatik. Yang mampu membuat yeoja mana pun jatuh hati padanya.

"Iya, ayah" sahut Kyungsoo. Seraya menyentuh tangan sang ayah.

"Maafkan ayah, ya" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di samping tangan sang ayah yang terkulai lemah. Namun tidak membuat namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengusap penuh kasih kepala putrinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, ayah"

Pria paruh baya itu menarik napas pelan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berusaha melihat kembali kenangan manisnya saat ia masih sangat muda, dengan putri kecilnya yang tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu disisinya.

Biar begitu Yunho adalah ayaUh yang baik. Ia selalu mengajak putrinya mengunjungi makam mendiang sang istri dan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dengan memancing bersama putri semata wayangnya itu.

Ia juga rela menjadi figure yang di dandani oleh putrinya supaya putri kecilnya itu tidak terlalu merasakan rasa sedih tanpa seorang ibu. Meski pernah sekali Kyungsoo menangis karena ejekan seorang teman mengenai dirinya yang piatu.

Yunho tidak menikah lagi karena ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Meski mendiang Jaejoong tidak pernah melarang namja itu untuk menikah lagi setelah ia Tiada.

Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Apalagi putri semata wayangnya itu. Mungkin saat hari dimana ia mengusir Kyungsoo, Yunho hanya merasa sangat kecewa dengan pilihan putrinya yang saat itu masih berusia 19 tahunan. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya yang baru memasuki semester pertama di awal perkuliahan hanya demi mengurus seorang anak yang terlahir bukan dari rahimnya sendiri.

Tapi melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berjuang seorang diri. Yunho jadi merasa bersalah selama hidupnya. Ia selalu memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk memanggil putrinya kembali ke rumah disela-sela rasa gengsinya yang tinggi.

Dengan penyakitnya ini. Dia bisa kembali melihat putrinya kembali. Yunho sangat bersyukur dengan segala hikmah dan karunia yang Tuhan berikan padanya dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu" ujar Yunho. Tangannya masih setia mengusap rambut putrinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Yeoja baik hati dan bertanggung jawab"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap sang ayah.

"Tapi bagiku ibu yang paling hebat"

"Ayah punya dua yeoja hebat dalam hidup ayah"

Keduanya terkekeh.

"ibumu adalah orang yang selalu bertindak gila tanpa pikir panjang"

"Aku minta maaf, yah" Kyungsoo berbisik.

Namja paruh baya itu tertawa dan berkata, "Tapi dia orang bertanggung jawab dengan pilihannya. Kau adalah ibumu saat dia muda dulu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi putri yang baik untuk ayah" Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya kau jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu"

"Anak-anak?"

"Gadis muda itu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Dia adalah asisten pribadiku. Tapi ayah benar, aku bahkan sudah menganggap Jenny putri kandungku sendiri"

"putriku sudah dewasa sekarang" Yunho berkata, perlahan. "Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku juga semakin tua"

"Bagaimana dengan putramu? Berapa usianya? Kalau tidak salah mau 20 tahun kan? " tanya Yunho.

"Dia sudah besar sekarang. Dia tumbuh jadi pemuda yang manis dan tinggi. Ya, ayah.. Usianya sudah mau 20 bulan januari nanti"

Yunho tertawa pelan. "Kapan-kapan, ajak dia menemui ayah"

Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo menghilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

.

Jongin ingin kembali ke rumahnya setelah satu hari ia menginap di apartemen Oh Sehun. Namun kali ini Haowen melarangnya, dan membuat Jongin harus menemaninya hingga pukul 9 malam nanti.

Haowen memang anak yang bebal. Kalau sudah ngadat, pasti sulit sekali untuk ditenangkan. Tapi anak itu bisa menjadi anak yang manis dan bisa diatur bila keinginannya terpenuhi.

Meski Sehun tahu putranya tak pernah meminta apapun secara berlebihan, bahkan mainan-mainan mahal. Entah mengapa Sehun dibuat jengkel dengan tingkah manja Haowen yang terlalu berlebihan di depan Kim Jongin.

Dia jadi tidak enak hati kalau begini caranya. Apa yang musti dia katakan pada Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo kalau tahu dia telah mengajak putra semata wayangnya itu menginap di apartemennya? Apalagi statusnya adalah seorang duda. Pasti akan ada komentar negatif dari bibir-bibir nakal di lingkungan Jongin tinggal.

"Jongin" bibir tipis itu menyerukan nama pemuda manis yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Ya?"

Pria itu berdehem pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan kata maaf atas nama putranya yang manja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya" Jongin berkata. Senyumnya sangat manis dan memikat.

Sehun jadi salah tingkah dan gagal fokus dibuatnya. "Itu, maksudku.. Yah, gara gara Haowen kau jadi harus pulang malam"

Padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan memang sedang salah tingkah. Habis senyum Jongin manis sekali sih.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang dirinya. Tapi ia memang sengaja membuat Oh Sehun malu-malu seperti itu. Dia ingin sekali melihat namja yang sering membuatnya merona itu merasakan pula apa yang ia rasakan ketika Namja tampan itu bertingkah.

"Aku tidak takut pulang malam" kata Jongin

"Wae?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Karena ada kau yang akan mengantarku"

Aih...Oh Sehun sudah seperti anak gadis yang baru jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak boleh membuat Jongin menggodanya seperti ini. Maka selanjutnya ia balas menggoda Jongin dengan merangkum wajah manis itu seraya tersenyum tampan.

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, Kim Jongin" ucapnya.

Blush...

Jongin mulai merasakan pipinya memanas.

"S.. Sehun" katanya. Mulai terbata-bata. "Ka.. Kau terlalu dekat"

Dia masih mempertahankan senyum tampannya. Tangannya yang kokoh mulai mendorong tubuh ramping itu ke arah sofa dan memenjarakannya di bawah tubuh tegap itu.

Jongin meringis pelan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasa takut dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Seakan ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Dulu ia takut ketika Wonshik mengurung tubuhnya. Tapi ini sangat berbeda. Ia seperti merasa ingin lebih ketika Sehun mengukungnya seperti ini. Bahkan nalurinya mencoba menghilangkan ketakutan dalam dirinya ketika pandangannya beradu dengan maniks kelam Sehun.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meski tak berniat berpose sensual. Tapi tetap saja bagi Oh Sehun itu terlalu nakal untuk dilakukan namja sepolos Jongin.

"A.. Aku"

"Nakal"

Matanya yang bulat terus menatap mata Sehun. Sempit dan tegas, itulah kesan yang akan dikatakan orang-orang ketika menatap mata Sehun. Begitupun dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan kanan Jongin supaya melingkari lehernya yang kokoh.

Jongin mulai was-was ketika Sehun memiringkan wajahnya. Serta tangan kanan Sehun yang mulai memasuki kemejanya dan memberikan usapan-usapan nakal di perut rampingnya.

Napasnya tercekat ketika tangan kanan itu naik ke dadanya dan mengusap tonjolan kecil di sana.

Jongin memegang bahu Sehun Dan sedikit mendorongnya dengan perasaan panik.

"S.. Sehun, k.. Ku mohon jangan" pintanya.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah Jongin yang memelas. Mata bulatnya sedikit sembab air mata kepanikan.

Ia tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Niatnya hanya ingin membalas Jongin, namun malah kelewat batas. Ini suatu tindakan kurang ajar yang membuat Oh Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali.

"Jongin" sebutnya, lembut.

Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada siku. Membungkuk ke arah Jongin dan menatap namja itu tepat di mata.

"A.. Aku minta maaf" ucapnya, dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Tangannya menghentikan air mata yang hendak menetes membasahi pipi gembil itu.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek dan menunjukan bahwa aku sama sekali bukan laki-laki dewasa seperti yang kau harapkan. Sungguh, aku kelepasan dan.. Dan aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Jongin, pelan.

Oh Sehun menarik napas pendek. Dan berkata, "Kau pasti mengira aku hanya tertarik dengan tubuhmu ya"

Wajah namja Oh itu terlihat sendu penuh penyesalan.

Dibelainya pelipis putih itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis meski wajahnya masih terlihat sembab.

"Aku hanya takut kau kelepasan. Ma.. Maksudku bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga."

Jongin dapat merasakan napas mint pria itu ketika Sehun bernapas.

"Maaf telah membuatmu takut" ucapnya.

Sehun hendak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Namun tanpa disangka Jongin menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat namja itu kembali berada di atas tubuhnya.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika Jongin langsung mencium bibirnya. Bukan mencium, lebih tepatnya hanya menempelkan bibir bervolumenya di atas bibir tipis itu.

Wajah manis itu memerah seperti udang rebus. Membuat Sehun terkekeh dan melepaskan diri dari bibir ranum Itu. Jongin memang sangat polos, bahkan berciuman saja dia tak tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu" jawabnya, polos.

"Itu bukan ciuman" kata Sehun.

Dengan cepat ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Dan menciumnya dengan sedikit jilatan-jilatan nakal.

Ia menyusupkan lidahnya pada bibir Jongin. Mengajak lidah Jongin menari bersama lidahnya.

Desahan Jongin teredam oleh bibir Sehun. Demi apapun ini sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan. Jongin tidak tahu kalau ciuman bisa memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia butuh napas. Dan ciuman mereka terputus ketika Jongin menepuk pelan dada bidang Sehun. Pertanda untuk menyudahi perang lidah keduanya.

"Itu baru namanya ciuman" bisik Sehun. Seraya menghapus sisa saliva di dagu Jongin.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo.. Ok fix.. Ini pendek ya.. Sebenernya ada lanjutannya. Tapi pas dibaca lagi kayaknya kurang bagus aja hehe.. Sorry bgt ya kalo ff ini membosankan, jelek, gaje, typos bertebaran dan berbagai macam kata yang menyakiti mata readers. Aku harap aku gak kehilangan minat para readers buat baca ff gaje ini*lol. Sebelumnya thx bgt buat kalian kalian yg udh review. Dan mungkin gak bisa balas satu satu bukan karena sok atau apalah. Tapi memang gak sempat.. Well, see you next time


	12. Chapter 12

"A.. Aku bukan anak ibu"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati putra kesayangannya tengah berdiri dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"J.. Jongin"

Pemuda itu langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang ibu yang terus memanggil namanya.

Jongin.. Jongin... Kyungsoo terus memanggil nama putranya. Dia berlari tak peduli jika kakinya terluka. Dia harus mengejar putranya, menjelaskan semuanya agar tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

No edit.. GAK SUKA.. GAK USAH BACA! BASHING? GO AWAY, YOU BITCH!

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan berpeluh-peluh. Matanya segera melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang Sudah menunjukan pukul 6.

Sudah pagi rupanya, batinnya berkata.

Ia menarik napas pelan. Berharap mimpi buruk itu hanya sekedar mimpi dan tidak ada hubungan apapun pada kehidupannya yang nyata.

Ia berharap ia menemukan Kris yang akan selalu duduk di meja belajarnya selama ia tidur. Kris memang akan berada di sana, duduk seorang diri menanti Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi Kris tidak ada di sana seperti biasa. Membuat Jongin sedikit merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran hantu itu. Selama bertahun-tahun Kris sudah berada di sisinya dan bersedia mengikuti kemana pun Jongin pergi. Tanpa kehadiran Kris mungkin saja Jongin akan sangat kesepian sekali.

Apa Kris sudah kembali ke alam yang semestinya ia berada? Bukankah itu bagus. Setidaknya Kris tidak lagi menjadi hantu kesepian yang melanglang buana di dunia disaat seharusnya ia beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana.

Tapi...

'Hey'

Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin menoleh. Bayangan di sana hanya ada dirinya, tanpa Bayangan lain yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau kembali"

Kris terkekeh pelan dengan wajah bodohnya. Tapi inilah yang identik dari wajahnya. Senyuman bodoh yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi yang palih disukai sekaligus dibenci oleh Jongin.

'Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar' Kris berkata. Seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Kau pergi selama tiga hari"

'Dan kau merindukan aku kan?'

"Percaya diri sekali" cibir Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada pesta?" Jongin menatap aneh ibunya yang tengah menata makanan di meja makan.

Sementara Jenny, gadis manis itu membantu ibunya dengan mengelap sendok sebelum mereka menggunakannya.

Banyak sekali makanan di sana. "Akan ada tamu ibu yang datang"

"Tamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu meminta Jenny untuk membuat jus jeruk yang akan dihidangkan saat makan malam nanti.

"Ibu sudah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari" kata sang ibu.

Ibunya memang orang yang penuh teka-teki. Jongin bahkan kebingungan hanya untuk mengerti perkataan sang ibu. Apa sih maksudnya ibu tadi? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibu? Atau 'Siapa sih tamu ibu yang akan datang?'

"Jenny"

Jenny menoleh. Ia baru saja menyimpan jus di lemari pendingin ketika Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Oh.. oppa.. Ada apa? "

Jongin meminta supaya gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya yang Sedang berdiri di ruang tengah.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang akan datang kemari?"

Tapi Jenny berusaha menyimpan rapat rahasia yang Kyungsoo katakan. Supaya dia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Apalagi dengan Jongin.

"T.. Tidak" jawabnya, ketakutan.

Pasti memang ada yang disembunyikan jenny darinya. Jongin sangat yakin soal ini. "Kau tidak tahu apa memang tidak mau memberitahu aku?"

"Emm.. A.. Ano... Aku"

"Jenny"

Nyonya kim memanggilnya. Jenny menghela napas lega. Ia segera mendekati nyonya Kim, lebih tepatnya menghindari Jongin dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di kepala pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Adapun hal yang terjadi malam ini adalah makan malam bersama seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat sangat ramah dan dekat dengan ibunya.

Bahkan pria itu juga memanggil Jenny dengan sebutan 'nak'. Terdengar keduanya sudah saling akrab dan Jongin merasa hanya dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai orang itu.

Lihat saja! Bahkan bibi Yuan juga memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan paman. Bersikap santun layaknya seorang anak perempuan terhadap ayahnya sendiri.

Yang membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ibunya yang baik hati meminta ia untuk bergabung di sini hanya untuk menjadi patung?

Suara derit kursi terdengar dan membuat orang-orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jongin, kau hendak kemana?" ibunya bertanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya"

Dia berbohong! Padahal sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada niat untuk menghabiskannya.

"Kau belum makan sama sekali, nak" lelaki paruh baya itu berkata.

Jongin melirik ke arahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan meminta Jongin untuk duduk kembali, menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Tapi yang dilakukan Jongin mungkin tidak sopan. Dia lebih memilih untuk berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan ibunya menyerukan namanya.

Yeoja itu juga pergi menyusul Jongin. Menarik pergelangan tangan putranya dan meminta supaya Jongin kembali ke meja makan karena kakeknya ingin sekali melihat bagaimana keadaan cucunya saat ini.

Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Bahkan ibunya baru menceritakan jika lelaki paruh baya itu adalah kakeknya. Sementara yang ia tahu ia tidak memiliki seorang kakek selama nyaris 20 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin.

Ibunya berhenti bicara dan menatap putranya dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"J.. Jongin"

"Ibu pernah bilang jika aku tidak punya keluarga selain ibu. Apa ibu ingat?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu bergetar.

"Apa yang ibu sembunyikan dariku?"

Yeoja itu tak bisa menjawab. Jongin tidak ingin marah. Tapi kepalanya terasa pusing. Hawanya panas dan ingin sekali rasanya dia berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia melenggang pergi ke arah balkon dan menguncinya dari luar. Mungkin udara malam bisa menyejukan perasaanya saat ini.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu balkon dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

Meski tubuhnya harus duduk di kursi roda. Sebisa mungkin ia menggerakan kursi rodanya supaya bisa mendekati sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk seorang diri di sana.

Tampaknya Jongin lebih fokus dengan langit malam di atas sana hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho di sampingnya.

"Kim Jongin"

Pemuda itu menoleh-sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Yunho tengah berdiri (duduk di kursi roda) di sampingnya.

Namja paruh baya itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Kau tumbuh jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah ku bayangkan"

Memangnya apa yang ia bayangkan soal Jongin? Dari sekian lamanya waktu, baru kali ini ia mengetahui ia masih memiliki seorang kakek. Dan ibunya pun masih memiliki seorang ayah yang kelihatannya orang berada.

Kalau memang Yunho orang kaya. Mengapa ia membiarkan putri dan cucunya hidup melarat selama ini?

"Apa anda benar-benar kakekku?" tanya Jongin.

Yunho mengulum senyum simpul. "Kau bisa memanggilku begitu jika kau mau"

Kalau begitu memang benar. Tapi harusnya yunho lebih jelas. Sehingga Jongin tidak perlu Berprasangka lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang terjadi" kata Jongin.

"Aku pun juga"

"Lalu untuk apa anda kemari? Jangan tersinggung, Tuan.. Kehadiran anda justru membuat saya semakin tidak paham"

Untuk apa sih dia kemari? Dia sedang tidak meminta pewarisnya itu kembali ke rumah besarnya kan? Seperti di drama televisi saja.

"Aku sudah cukup tua untuk menyimpannya sendiri"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia hendak pergi ke kamar. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan meninggalkan orang tua yang sudah berusaha menemui dirimu lebih dulu meski keadaannya tak bisa dikatakan lebih baik.

"Ibumu adalah putriku dan aku menyesal telah membuangnya"

"Lalu kenapa anda membuangnya?"

"Mungkin karena aku pernah kecewa padanya" jawab Yunho. 'Dan aku ingin kalian kembali. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi lagi' tambahnya, dalam hati.

"Apa karena ibu lebih memilih ayahku dibandingkan anda?"

Yunho tidak bereaksi apapun. Melainkan hanya tersenyum seolah pertanyaan itu memang benar adanya.

"Suatu hari kau pasti akan mengerti" lelaki itu hendak berkata lagi. Tapi batuk-batuknya membuat Jongin cemas.

.

.

.

Sehun bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dan membiarkan hati serta pikirannya terbagi Untuk seseorang yang ia sukai.

Tapi jika diingat lagi, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta selain dengan Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki berjuta-juta pesona dalam dirinya.

Jongin yang telah membuat dunianya seperti terbalik. 180 derajat dan jujur saja, Sehun saja sebal untuk mengakui jika ia telah jatuh cinta.

Yoo Gaeun memang yeoja pertama yang ia tiduri. Namun Kim Jongin, adalah yang pertama yang membuat pikiran dan hatinya kacau.

Dia memang bukan Hani, mantan pacarnya yang pintar atau bahkan Minah, mantan terakhirnya yang cantik dan punya pemikiran Yang dewasa. Jongin adalah Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang punya banyak cerita dalam hidupnya, yang membuat Sehun tertarik untuk terus bersamanya.

"Papa"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendapati Haowen kecilnya tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kesal. Bibir tipis Haowen bersungut-sungut, pertanda dia benar-benar kesal.

"Haowen, jangan suka mencubit seperti itu!" Sehun mengingatkan. Putranya baru saja mencubit hidungnya ketika ia sedang melamun.

"Habis tadi papa melamun sih" kata Haowen. "Pasti papa tidak dengar deh tadi Haowen ngomong apa"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Memang iya sih, tadi itu dia lebih fokus memikirkan Jongin daripada mendengarkan curhatan putranya.

"Terus Haowen maunya apa, hm?"

Namja 26 tahun itu menarik putranya supaya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hao juga mau adik, papa!"

"Eoh?"

"Adik.. Hao mau adik"

"Haowen" Sehun sebut nama putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Untuk mendapatkan seorang adik itu tidak mudah..butuh proses, sayang"

"Papa kan sudah punya pacar. Apalagi sih yang kurang? "

Sehun salah tingkah mendengarnya. Masak iya dia harus mengajak Jongin buat anak. Lah usianya Jongin saja masih muda sekali.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Dan berkata, "Hao, untuk kehadiran adik bayi itu tidak seperti membuat kue beras"

"Seorang ayah dan ibu harus saling mencintai dulu, baru deh bisa punya adik bayi"

"Tapi kan papa dan Jongie hyung saling mencintai"

'Bukan itu maksudnya, Haowen' Batinnya berteriak gemas. Polos benar anaknya ini.

"Haowen, jika Haowen ingin punya adik. Haowen harus bersabar, dan Haowen harus belajar jadi dewasa untuk jadi Hyung"

Dengan telaten ia membenarkan kerah piyama putranya yang agak terlipat tidak rapi Di area belakang lehernya.

"Hao bisa kok jadi, hyung"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu Haowen tidak akan tidur bersama papa lagi"

"Andeyo, papa!" seru Haowen. Wajahnya ingin merengek. "Biar adik bayi saja tidur di kamar Haowen. Terus Haowen tidur sama papa di sini"

.

.

.

Makan Siang romantis? Tidak juga..Lebih tepatnya makan Siang keluarga kecil, dimana ada ibu, ayah, dan seorang anak yang cerewet ingin ini ingin itu dengan tingkahnya yang manja.

"Tidak perlu bekerja?" Sehun bertanya. Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia baru saja menceritakan apa yang baru ia alami beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Ku rasa itu bagus" Sehun menyahut enteng. "Kita jadi punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu"

"Tapi aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan" kata Jongin.

Sementara Haowen kecil sibuk menikmati steak domba yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil supaya mudah untuk ia makan.

"Berlebihan?"

Jongin mengangguk dan berkata, "Hidupku terlalu dramatis dan membingungkan"

Apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu. Ditambah fakta jika ibunya adalah putri dari seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama. Komplit sekali drama dalam kehidupannya ini.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Cukup nikmati saja kehidupan yang sekarang ini tengah berlangsung" Sehun berkata bijak.

Iya juga sih, pikirnya. Lagipula dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi jika boleh berharap, itu bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan dan sulit untuk ia hadapi.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati atas kedatangannya yang mungkin saja sama sekali tidak diharapkan di rumah keluarga Kim.

Kedatangannya mungkin saja merepotkan. Karena bertepatan Dengan keadaan kehadiran beberapa orang yang hendak membantu Nyonya Kim memindahkan barang-barangnya-yeoja itu akan membangun sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota seperti yang pernah ia harapkan sejak dulu.

"Bibi sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau akan kemari" yeoja itu berkata dengan Gayanya yang ramah.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Bibi Kim adalah sosok ibu yang paling didambakan oleh anak-anak seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan ibunya.

Nyonya Kim sosok yang hangat. Hanya saja putranya, Jongin terlalu kaku dan hampir tidak pernah mencurahkan banyak hal tentang perasaannya pada sang ibu.

Mungkin Jongin merasa iri dengan Baekhyun yang begini, Baekhyun yang begitu. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hati seorang Byun Baekhyun dia sangat iri pada Jongin yang memiliki seorang ibu yang pengertian dan mencemaskan putranya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku pasti membuat bibi repot" ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sama sekali. Bibi senang kau datang kemari. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun menjawab jika ia baik-baik saja. Dan mengatakan sekarang ia sudah bekerja di sebuah agen Traveling di daerah Myungdong. Ia juga kuliah dan tinggal bersama pacarnya.

Yeoja itu memuji betapa mandirinya seorang Baekhyun. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tidak berharap Jongin seperti Baekhyun. Karena ia sendiri pun tahu bagaimana sifat putranya itu. Sosok yang tidak mau membuat orang repot atau khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin, Bi?" Baekhyun bertanya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Jongin?"

Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk. Mata sempitnya terlihat sendu. Kalau saja Kyungsoo bisa lebih peka lagi. Pasti dia menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, atau mungkin pernah terjadi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi bibi pikir sudah seharusnya dia kuliah dan mungkin 6 bulan lagi dia akan mulai masuk kuliah"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Daripada ingin tahu Jurusan apa yang Jongin ambil. Baekhyun malah lebih tertarik untuk tahu Dengan bagaimana pekerjaan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Baekhyun" sebut Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. "Apa kalian sudah jarang berkomunikasi? Entah kenapa bibi merasakan ada yang aneh diantara kalian"

"Eh.. A.. Ano"

Kyungsoo menarik napas, lalu mulai bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? "

Alih-alih menjawab. Baekhyun malah tersenyum dan menyorongkan sebuah undangan pertunangan Antara dirinya dan Park Chanyeol 2 minggu ke depan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun agak kaget. Pasalnya Baekhyun baru berusia 20 tahun. Dan masihlah sangat muda.

"Apa bibi akan datang?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Bibi pasti datang"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang Sehun khawatirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin. Selain karena usia mereka, dan Nyonya Kim yang masih memperlakukan putranya seperti bayi kecil yang lucu.

Ada kalanya ia khawatir dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ia dapati dari beberapa sanak keluarga mengenai Jongin. Seperti : Kapan kalian menikah, atau, kapan Haowen punya adik. Sungguh, itu sedikit menyebalkan mengingat hubungan mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Apalagi kalau melihat manjanya Haowen saat bersama Jongin. Dia sih nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi ini kan Jongin. Usianya masih terbilang muda untuk menghadapi tingkah manja anak kecil seperti Haowen.

"Ini sudah malam" kata Sehun.

Mereka duduk di matras serbaguna. Dimana Jongin tengah sibuk mengusap rambut hitam Haowen yang sengaja merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongin.

"Siapa bilang masih siang?"

Sehun berdehem sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. "Kau tidak mau pulang? Nanti ibumu mengira aku sudah mengajarimu macam-macam lagi"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa? Aku sudah menjadi anak baik dan penurut selama 19 tahun aku hidup. Nakal sedikit tidak masalah kan. Toh aku sudah 20 tahun"

Namja berkulit pucat itu menautkan alisnya. Padahal dia sangat khawatir lho.

"Memangnya kau sudah izin?"

"Sudah"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

Sehun malas berdebat. Ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor nyonya Kim. Dan saat tersambung ia segera mengatakan jika putranya ada bersamanya. Alih-alih mendengar Ocehan panjang seorang ibu. Dia malah diminta untuk menjaga Jongin.

"Benarkan?"

Jongin menatapnya-menggoda.

Ayahnya Haowen itu menarik napas panjang.

"Kalian sedang tidak ada masalah kan?" pertanyaannya begitu menuntut.

"Tidak juga" Jongin menjawab enteng.

Daripada bingung, Sehun lebih memilih diam dan fokus dengan layar tv.

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika Merasakan bahunya sedikit berat. Jongin tengah merebahkan kepalanya tepat di bahunya.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama 6 bulan menganggur?"

Ia berpikir sejenak dan berkata. "Membuka usaha Online?" usulnya.

"Selain itu?"

"Jadi Pramusaji?"

Jongin berpikir dalam diam. "Yang lain?"

"Membantuku merawat Haowen?" Goda lelaki 26 tahunan itu.

Oww.. Jongin yang merona manis sekali ya~

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Positif"

Minho menatap sebudah map coklat yang disorongkan ke arahnya. Mungkin map itu lebih menarik dari dessert coklat kesukaannya di Cafe ini.

Matanya yang bulat itu sarat akan rasa terkejut dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Dokter Lee meminta supaya Minho segera membukanya dan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya selama ini" Minho bergumam, selama ia membaca lembaran kertas yang diberikan Dokter Lee padanya.

Dokter Lee adalah sahabat karibnya selama ia menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Yeoja cantik yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang dokter mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibunya.

"Dia terlalu baik" Minho kembali bergumam.

Tapi Taemin menduga jika bukan itu masalahnya. "Mungkin" katanya, dengan suara pelan.

Minho mendongak ke arahnya. Seolah meminta Taemin untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Mungkin apa?" Tanya Minho, penuh selidik.

Entah mengapa ia punya firasat lain mengenai maksud perkataan Taemin barusan.

"Kim Minho" Taemin menyebut namanya. Sejak dulu dia memang dikenal yeoja pendiam dan jarang berbicara. Wajahnya sangat kaku dan dingin, sehingga tak sedikit namja yang takut untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau adik Kim Junmyeon dan teman masa kecil Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu tentang dua yeoja itu dibanding aku" Taemin berkata.

Ah... Minho tidak tahu banyak apa yang terjadi diantara Junmyeon noona dan Kyungsoo. Yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo memang bersahabat cukup dekat dengan Junmyeon noona yang waktu itu seorang senior di Asrama mereka.

Yuan, Kyungsoo, dan Junmyeon. Tiga orang gadis yang membentuk squad mereka sendiri berdasarkan persahabatan yang cukup kental.

"Ada hal lain yang kau ingat sebelum kakakmu menghilang dan dikabarkan meninggal dunia?" Tanya Taemin.

Mungkin es kopinya sudah berembun karena sama sekali belum tersentuh olehnya. Apapun itu, Taemin lebih berminat dengan obrolan mereka kali ini dibandingkan harus mencicipi minuman yang ia pesan.

Nampaknya Minho tengah berpikir-mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lampau dimana Junmyeon memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Sakit katanya. Padahal yang ia tahu, Junmyeon adalah gadis yang sehat tanpa penyakit bawaan sejak ia kecil.

"Dia selalu menjadi anak perempuan yang baik di keluarga kami sebelum ia memperkenalkan si brengsek itu sebagai pacarnya" Minho mengepalkan satu tangannya.

"Kyungsoo yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Yang harusnya kau benci itu justru yeoja yang kau cintai itu, bodoh" Sahut Taemin.

Junmyeon tidak akan mengenal si brengsek itu jika Kyungsoo tidak memperkenalkan si brengsek itu pada noonanya sebagai teman dekatnya sejak kecil yang pernah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di Amerika.

Kyungsoo orang yang supel. Kolega bisnis ayahnya pun juga banyak. Tidak heran jika dia punya banyak teman-teman main saat ia kecil dulu. Bahkan Minho kecil pernah merasa cemburu ketika Kyungsoo lebih memilih Bermain dengan Woobin hyung saat mereka bermain sementara Orangtua mereka melakukan pertemuan bisnis yang menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang di kantung pribadi mereka.

Minho mengangguk pelan ketika pikirannya berpendapat lain mengenai tiga orang itu. "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanya Minho.

Cukup ambigu memang.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Taemin malah balik bertanya.

"Cinta Segitiga?" - - Minho

Taemin menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Bagi orang yang tidak percaya pernikahan, pasti memang sangat lucu. "Aku hanya menduga jika Kyungsoo melakukan ini karena dia juga mencintai si brengsek itu"

Minho terdengar kesal. Jadi sebenarnya dia membenci si brengsek itu karena telah merusak noonanya? Atau karena Orang yang ia sukai lebih memilih si brengsek itu? Ah, entahlah..

"Tapi di satu sisi dia menyayangi Junmyeon eonnie karena mereka bersahabat" lanjut Taemin.

"Itu cukup beralasan" sahut Minho. "Hanya saja mengapa Kyungsoo mau merawat anak itu selama 20 tahun lamanya? Dia bisa menitipkan anak itu di panti asuhan daripada harus angkat kaki dari rumah dan hidup terlunta-lunta"

"Dan lagi, ternyata dia adalah keponakanku" Minho bergumam. Cukup khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena pernah melakukan tindakan keji pada dua orang itu.

"Kapan kau menyadari jika dia adalah anak kakakmu?" Taemin bertanya.

Minho berdehem dan berkata, "Aku bermimpi Junmyeon noona datang padaku dan menyebut nama anak itu"

"Its none sense" cibir Taemin.

"Ku pikir ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Junmyeon noona padaku. Dan entah mengapa terbesit dalam benakku untuk melakukan test dna ini" Katanya, perlahan.

"Dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan dari apa yang ku bayangkan"

"Daripada menebaknya. Akan lebih baik tahu dari orangnya langsung" kata Taemin. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan cukup bukti jika hanya berasumsi"

Minho berpikir dalam diam. Lalu kembali buka suara.

"Apa yang harus ku tanyakan?"

Taemin mengulum senyum tipis. "Apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N : ok thx udah mau menyempatkan diri buat baca ff gaje ini. Maaf kelamaan. Satu bulan ff ini nganggur begitu aja. Ok, gak kata terimakasih, terimakasih dan terimakasih.


	13. Chapter 13

Jongin benar-benar berharap namja di hadapannya ini segera pergi karena menurut dirinya kehadiran namja itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini" ia berkata, dengan nada ceria dan senyuman yang hangat.

Tapi Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Karena dia juga merasa malas untuk berkata-kata.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Park Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya, sementara Jongin yang memang tidak pernah ingin tahu mengenai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu" ia berkata lagi. Tanpa kecanggungan.

Jongin mendongak, dan bertanya maksud perkataan cowok bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Kau masih menjadi seorang Kim Jongin yang manis dan Tak banyak bicara" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu kok" sahut Jongin.

Diam-diam ia melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Seharusnya Haowen sudah keluar dari kelasnya 5 menit yang lalu. Hari ini Jongin diminta Sehun untuk menjemput anak itu dari tempat les karena ayah muda itu harus mengadakan rapat dadakan di kantor.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Dia mengenal Jongin cukup baik. Mengingat keduanya yang pernah menjadi sahabat dekat saat di SMA. Jadi saat ia menilai Jongin masih terlihat manis, maka memang begitulah keadaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku bicarakan lagi" Chanyeol berkata. Meski dia tertawa, tapi tetap saja ia merasa canggung.

'Maka jangan bicara lagi' kata Jongin dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian..

"Oh" serunya. "Apa kau juga menjemput keponakanmu?"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Keponakan?"

Tentu saja.. Orang akan berpikir jika pemuda seperti Jongin sedang menjemput keponakannya di tempat les ini. Chanyeol pun juga begitu. Dia musti menjemput Kahel, anak kakaknya yang baru duduk di kelas satu SD.

"Kahel les di sini" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Bagaimana kabar si cantik itu? Kahel adalah anak perempuan yang manis dan sedikit pemalu. Apa mungkin dia masih mengenal Jongin? Mengingat terakhir mereka bertemu ketika Ia duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Dan tentu saja saat ia masih sering mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa pada orang yang pernah ia sukai itu.

Kantin tempat Haowen les tidak begitu ramai. Namun masih terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di sana. Meski sebenarnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, dan itu artinya sudah lewat 3 jam dari jam makan siang.

"Dia ada kelas sore ini, jadi ya Tidak bisa ikut" jawabnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sepupu atau keponakanmu?"

"Anaknya temanku" Jongin berkata perlaha. "Dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya sore ini"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan sebelum pada akhirnya ia meminta Jongin untuk bersikap biasa saja dan tidak terlalu kaku. Jujur saja dia jadi merasa asing dengan tingkah pemuda berwajah manis ini.

"it just my face, yeol" Jongin berkata, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dulu kau tidak seperti ini"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau bilang aku tidak berubah. Lalu mengapa sekarang berkata lain lagi?"

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah hampir tidak pernah bertemu. Bahkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin Jongin ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Terus terang, aku ingin kau bersikap seperti dulu. Kau ingat saat kita SMA? Saat aku menjadi yeollie mu dan kau menjadi ninie ku"

"Kau Yeollie nya Baekhyun sekarang" ujarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, "Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Baekhyun, Jongin" ia berkata pelan.

"Jika kau membicarakan masa lalu. Tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak menyebut Baekhyun. Dia kekasihmu"

"Kau sahabatku"

Jongin tersenyum. "Itu hanya masa lalu. Cepat atau lambat kau dan Baekhyun akan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan memiliki keluarga"

"Aku mulai tidak nyaman" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku juga" balasnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara cempreng Kahel memanggil Chanyeol dengan nada riang dan memberikan pelukan kasih sayang untuk sang paman.

Kahel melihat ke arah Jongin. Berusaha mengingat sosok yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Dia ingat kalau itu adalah Jongin. Namun terlalu malu untuk menyapanya.

Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Ia memberikan secarik kertas pada Jongin. Berisi nomor ponselnya yang baru dan meminta Jongin untuk menyimpannya.

"Ku harap kau datang saat pesta pertunangan kami" Chanyeol berkata, penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

No edit!

Gak suka... Gak usah baca!

.

.

.

.

"Ibu lupa memberikan ini padamu kemarin" kata Kyungsoo. Seraya menyorongkan undangan pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, 1 minggu yang akan datang.

Jongin melirik undangan berwarna putih gading itu. Desainnya cukup menarik dan elegant. Dibandingkan untuk berpikir datang atau tidak. Jongin malah memikirkan hal bodoh seperti: Pasti Baekhyun yang mendesain undangan itu. Tentu saja ia hafal bagaimana selera Baekhyun yang elegant dan serba high quality.

"Ibu nyaris membuangnya" Kyungsoo bergumam.

Putranya mengambil undangan itu dan mulai membukanya. Kemudian mulai Membaca isinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau akan datang?"

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang mengupas mangga menatap dirinya penuh tanya.

"Bertepatan dengan pembukaan rumah makan ibu yang baru. Apa ibu tidak keberatan?"

Sang ibu menggeleng pelan. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik. "Jika kau memang ingin datang, ibu tidak akan melarang dirimu, Jongin"

Masalahnya Jongin juga tidak ada niat untuk datang. Tapi saat tak sengaja melihat akun pribadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dibanjiri kalimat harapan dan doa teman-teman lama mereka rasanya aneh sekali jika Jongin tak hadir.

"Akan aku pikirkan" kata Jongin.

Sang ibu mengulum senyuman dan berkata. "Makanlah mangga ini. Mungkin akan membantumu untuk menyegarkan pikiran"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Ia menikmati mangga itu sementara ibunya menyiapkan keperluan untuk membuat kimchi.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu jika tidak seharusnya ia mengunjungi Jongin di rumahnya saat hari sudah menjelang sore seperti ini. Kalau saja Haowen tidak ngadat, dia juga tidak akan pergi. Mengingat tubuhnya yang lelah dan sudah semestinya ia beristirahat sepulang dari kantor..

"Memangnya besok Haowen tidak sekolah?" Tanya Jongin.

Bocah di atas pangkuannya itu menggeleng. Membuat ia terkekeh melihatnya. Haowen lucu sekali kalau tingkah manjanya kambuh.

"Besok kan hari sabtu" katanya, seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

Kyungsoo sengaja memberikan waktu luang untuk tiga orang itu. Karena ia sadar, sudah seharusnya ia berhenti bersikap protektif pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Selain Jongin yang sudah memasuki usia 20, Oh Sehun juga sepertinya bukan orang yang bisa bertindak kurang ajar pada orang lain.

"Hyung, kenapa waktu itu langsung pulang? Hao kan mau main sama hyung" rengeknya.

Sehabis mengantar Haowen ke rumah neneknya. Jongin memang langsung pamit pulang pada nyonya Oh saat anak itu tengah mandi. Dan kata Sehun, putranya menangis tersedu-sedu ketika mengetahui hyung favoritnya tidak ada.

"Papa juga sibuk terus, Hao kan jadi kesepian"

Jongin mengusap sayang kepala anak itu dan berkata "Maaf ya, hyung kemarin buru-buru karena ada urusan"

"Urusan apa?"

"Ya, urusan"

Haowen cemberut. Dia terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. "Apa urusan dengan pamannya Kahel?"

Eh?

Oh Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar perkataan polos putranya. Kahel pasti temannya Haowen. Lalu siapa paman yang dimaksud Haowen?

"Waktu itu Hao liat hyung mengobrol dengan pamannya Kahel" kata Haowen. Dari nadanya dia terdengar tidak suka. .

Sementara Jongin malah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apalagi saat melihat ke arah Sehun. Namja itu terlihat menuntut penjelasan dari bibirnya. Dan wajah pucat itu juga terlihat datar tanpa ekpresi.

.

.

Sehun menarik Jongin untuk berjalan ke arah balkon dan berbicara di sana setelah menemani Haowen tidur di kamarnya.

Ia menutup pintu balkon dan menguncinya dari luar. Jongin juga terlihat tidak berontak, meski kenyataannya ia merasa sedikit panas ketika Sehun mencengram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan" kata Sehun.

Jongin seperti biasa. Wajahnya akan selalu terlihat polos meski sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk terlihat seperti itu. Wajah yang selalu menyiratkan kata minta maaf dan membuat siapapun akan merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Penjelasan apa?" tanya Jongin, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Pamannya Kahel"

Oh...

Haruskah Jongin menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol? Cowok yang pernah ia sukai, dan alasan ia cepat-cepat pulang karena moodnya jadi tak menentu.

Entah karena dia yang terlalu bawa perasaan. Atau dia memang masih punya perasaan terhadap Chanyeol meski cuma sedikit.

"Ayo jelaskan, Jongin!" Sehun berseru, mulai tidak sabar rupanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu? Jongin malah bertanya.

Sehun tidak habis pikir jadinya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikiran Jongin?

"Apa aku boleh membicarakan namja lain di depan kekasihku?" Jongin bertanya lagi tanpa perlu menunggu persetujuan Sehun.

Ayah satu orang anak itu terdiam. Seolah berpikir dalam diamnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir plum itu.

"Jongin" gumamnya, pelan.

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol-Kau ingat Chanyeol? Namja pertama yang ku sukai dan pertama pula yang menyakiti perasaanku"

Apa Jongin masih menyukai cowok itu? Sehun memikirnya, dengan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa. Entah kenapa dia takut jika Jongin masih menyukai cowok bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin terdiam. Dia bertanya dalam hati. Benarkah dia masih menyukai Chanyeol? Mengingat dirinya yang tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi melihat ke dalam mata sempit Sehun, ia merasa terluka.

"Apa aku pantas menyukai namja lain saat aku sudah mempunyai Seorang namja dalam hidupku?"

Sehun meletakan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Jongin. Mengulum senyum tipis dan memberikan usapan lembut di sana. "Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya"

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan jawabannya" kata Jongin. Pipinya yang gembil sembab air mata yang mengalir dari mata bulatnya itu.

Sehun menyentuh wajah manis Jongin. Senyum di wajah tampannya membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa baper saat dimana ia memiliki seseorang yang sempurna dan akan selalu mencintai dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Sehun mengecup keningnya.

. .

Kyungsoo diam-diam mengintip dari balik jendela. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Oh Sehun. Dia sangat yakin, jika namja tampan itu bisa menjaga putranya dengan baik. Seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab dan ada banyak hal terpuji lainnya yang Kyungsoo sukai dari pria itu.

Usia mereka memang terpaut lumayan jauh. Namun Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan untuk hal itu.

"Dia tampan"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yuan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku harap kau tidak berpikir untuk memilikinya, Yuan" kata Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

Yuan tertawa pelan. "Aku memang menyukai pria tampan. Tapi aku tidak cukup gila untuk berhadapan dengan dua orang keras kepala seperti kalian"

"Lagipula aku Sudah punya Jun" kata Yuan, dengan bangga.

.

.

.

.

"Anak dan cucumu benar-benar menggilai namja itu" celoteh Seungsoo.

Boomie menoleh, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak ketika melihat suami tampannya yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Jongin pemuda yang manis. Ku rasa siapapun akan menyukainya. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum, aku benar-benar tidak sabar mereka menikah" Boomie menyahut.

Ia meletakan perkakas berkebunnya di atas teras kayu paviliun. Tempat dimana keluarganya bersantai menikmati akhir pekan bersama.

Seungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sang istri. Ia pun juga tak sabar putranya kembali berumah tangga dan mereka kembali menimang cucu Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ugh"

Namja paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah sang istri. "Sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit ngilu saja saat bernapas" kata Boomie.

Seungsoo menatapnya khawatir. Ia berjongkok dan meminta istrinya untuk naik ke punggungnya. "Mari ku antar ke kamar"

Yeoja itu jadi tidak enak hati mendengar tawaran sang suami. Tapi Seungsoo adalah namja yang tak suka mendengar penolakan, maka yang ia lakukan adalah menuruti permintaan suaminya dan membiarkan namja itu menggendongnya ke kamar.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"_

 _"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya, begitu asal._

 _Yeoja paruh baya di sampingnya menjitak kepala namja muda itu dengan batang bambu tipis di tangannya._

 _"Aigoo, sudah berapa tahun kau jadi hantu sih?"_

 _Kris mengeluh kesakitan. Suan sunbaenim memang menyebalkan. Kenapa sih dia harus menjadi junior dari hantu senior di sampingnya ini. Usianya sudah paruh baya, tapi dia tidak mau dipanggil nenek. Kan aneh ya?_

 _"Aku cuma merasa ringan saja. Lagipula akhir akhir ini aku sering merasa lelah"_

 _"Hanya itu?"_

 _Kris mengangguk. "Apa itu tandanya aku akan pulang?"_

 _Suan sunbaenim malah tertawa. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kris jengkel mendengarnya. "Memangnya kau ingin pulang kemana?"_

 _"ayolah, sunbae.. Jawab saja!"_

 _Kris sepertinya menyesal mendatangi sunbae nya satu ini. Dibilang hantu, Suan Sunbae pasti akan berkata jika dia bukan hantu. Tapi waktu Kris menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan tak tentu arah. Atau dalam kasusnya, dia baru saja meninggal dunia. Dia melihat Suan sunbae berjalan ke arahnya Dan menyapanya dengan sangat formal._

 _Mungkin manusia yang masih hidup akan menyebut yeoja itu dengan sebutan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Karena moment dimana mereka bertemu itu juga sangat tepat sekali._

 _"Kau datang kemari untuk memberiku pertanyaan dan aku harus menjawab. Memangnya aku tempatmu berkonsultasi atau Apa?"_

 _Hah, mulai lagi.. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau yeoja ini begitu mengharapkan imbalan apapun saat dimintai tolong. Seperti saat teman sesama malaikat pencabut nyawanya datang untuk berkonsultasi. Dia pasti akan meminta bayaran berupa emas batangan atau perak untuk sekali konsultasi. Mungkin alasan mengapa ia masih menjalankan tugasnya dalam waktu ratusan tahun lamanya itu ya karena sifatnya yang matrealistis._

 _"Lagipula kan sunbae sendiri yang mulai bertanya" Kris membela diri._

 _Suan menatapnya sinis. Dia sama sekali tidak suka disalahkan walau kenyataannya memang dia yang salah._

 _"Jadi apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Memangnya kau akan membayarku berapa?"_

 _Dasar matrealistis, pikir Kris. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, hendak pergi._

 _"Hey, kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Jangan bertanya padaku! Kau tidak akan sanggup membayarku" sinis kris._

 _Begitu saja ngambek, pikir Suan. Yeoja itu berjalan, menyusul sang junior rupanya._

 _"Memangnya kau tak mau mendengarkan jawaban dariku?" Suan menggodanya._

 _Kris berhenti melangkah. Dan menatap sang sunbaenim._

 _"clue-nya" yeoja itu berkata perlahan. "Kau hanya perlu memperbaiki ikatan yang pernah rusak"_

 _Clue lagi.. Clue lagi.. Kris sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan banyaknya Clue yang diberikan yeoja itu padanya._

 _"Selain itu?"_

 _"Selesaikan dulu missimu yang ini. Baru bertanya lagi" kata Suan._

.

.

.

.

"Ibu hanya sedikit lelah" kata Boomie.

Nadanya terdengar lemah. Dan melihat tubuhnya yang hanya bisa bersandar di ranjangnya membuat putra semata wayangnya itu jadi kalut bukan main.

"Apa bibi ingin sesuatu?" Luhan, keponakannya mencoba untuk bertanya. Walau kenyataannya Boomie belum bisa makan makanan sembarangan.

Sudah dua hari ini yeoja itu sakit. Dan banyak kerabat yang mencemaskan keadaannya.

Boomie mengulum senyuman. Ia meminta anak dari kakak sulungnya itu mendekat. Luhan menurut dan bersimpuh ketika Boomie ingin mengusap kepalanya.

"Bibi ingin kau cepat menikah dan berhenti jadi seorang playboy" katanya. Meski Boomie terlihat tertawa jenaka. Namun wajahnya yang pucat pasi hanya membuat orang-orang di sana merasa prihatin.

"Aku akan berusaha, bi" kata lelaki 28 tahun itu.

Boomie mengecup kening keponakannya. Lalu meminta Hyorin, anak dari kakak perempuan keduanya untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyorin" yeoja itu menyebut nama sang keponakan.

Satu-satunya keponakan wanita yang usianya sudah matang. Tetapi hyorin belum juga memutuskan untuk menikah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat ibu dan bibinya cemas bukan main.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja, sayang" katanya.

Hyorin menyentuh genggaman tangan Boomie.

"Bibi" ia berkata lirih.

"Kau juga harus menikah. Dan jadilah ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak"

Sehun yang mendengar nasihat-nasihat ngelantur ibunya jadi benar-benar ketakutan. Takut jika semuanya adalah pertanda jika yeoja itu tidak akan lama lagi untuk bertahan melawan penyakitnya.

"Ibu pasti sangat lelah" ia berkata.

Hyorin berdiri dari duduknya seraya mengusap air mata di wajah cantiknya. Dia tak bisa untuk tidak menangis sekarang.

"Sehunie" tangannya mencegah Sehun yang hendak menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Iya, ibu?"

"Jadilah ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak"

"Aku mengerti" sahutnya, pelan.

Namja itu kembali membantu ibunya merebahkan tubuh ringkih itu untuk beristirahat. "Besok aku akan membawa Jongin kemari"

Boomie terkekeh pelan mendengarny. "Iya, ibu juga sangat merindukan anak itu" sahutnya.

.

.

Jongin yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya harus terhenti ketika mendengar pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Tak perlu menebak lagi. Karena Oh Sehun memang selalu mengiriminya pesan sebelum tidur.

Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tidak mengiriminya pesan 'Selamat Malam' melainkan pesan seperti ini :

 **From : Oh_Sehun**

 **Ibuku sakit. Dia ingin bertemu dirimu dan juga ibumu. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya, Jongin**

"Bibi Oh sakit" celoteh Jongin.

Kris yang tengah duduk bersila di atas meja belajar tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

'Sakit apa? Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatnya sehat-sehat saja'

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi"Jongin berkata. "Aku akan mengunjunginya besok"

'Mwo? Apa aku boleh ikut?'

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Bukannya kau memang selalu ikut kemana pun aku pergi?"

.

.

.

Seharusnya Minho tahu jika seberapa pintarnya ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Pasti tidak akan pernah bisa luput dari ayahnya yang tiran itu.

Siwon punya banyak mata-mata. Dan hal yang ia takutkan adalah, ayahnya yang pada akhirnya mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Bukannya hal itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk anda, Tuan Kim?" Minho bertanya, tanpa ada rasa takut di hatinya.

"Satu hal sepele sekalipun akan Menjadi penting jika itu menyangkut seorang cucu Kim Siwon"

Minho berdecih pelan. Apa selama ini ayahnya tahu bagaimana kakaknya hidup? Atau betapa menderitanya Kyungsoo yang rela membesarkan anak dari kakaknya yang telah meninggal sehabis melahirkan putranya.

"Dia memang seorang Kim, tapi bukan Berarti dia cucu Kim Siwon" Minho berkata.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang ini?" Siwon melempar sebuah map coklat di atas meja.

Manik bulat Minho melebar ketika mengetahui apa yang dimaksud sang ayah.

"Kau memang laki-laki yang pintar. Sejak kecil kau selalu membuatku bangga, Minho" Kata sang ayah.

"Tapi kebodohanmu adalah saat kau memilih untuk tidak menikah dengan satu pun putri konglomerat ketika anak gadis Kim Yunho itu memutuskan pergi di hari pertunangan kalian"

Minho mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku selalu berharap aku memiliki seorang cucu laki-laki. Dan akhirnya aku memiliki satu"

Siwon pasti akan menjadikan Jongin sosok pewaris yang tangguh dan licik seperti dirinya. Itulah sebabnya Minho memilih untuk tidak menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar keluarganya karena memanh bukan hal itu yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

"Dia putra dari si brengsek itu jika kau mau tahu"

Siwon menyeringai. Kemudian dengan pongahnya ia berkata, "Selagi dia tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli"

"Akan aku dapatkan anak itu bagaimana pun caranya"

"Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam" Minho menyahut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan merebut anak itu Darinya"

Terlalu picisan, pikir Siwon.

"Kau harus angkat kaki jika kau berani melakukannya" ancam Siwon.

Tapi anak keduanya itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku lawanmu, Mr Kim" kata Minho. Ia meletakan sebuah pendant dengan ukiran namanya dalam bentuk huruf kanji Itu di atas meja. Sebuah lambang yang membuktikan jika dia adalah putra dari seorang pewaris perusahaan besar yang telah berdiri dari puluhan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Mengapa bibi tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin.

Dia baru saja menyuapi yeoja itu dengan semangkuk bubur yang hanya beberapa suap saja dimakan olehnya.

"Bibi tidak merasa nyaman jika harus di rawat di sana" kata Boomie.

Yeoja itu melirik Kyungsoo yang juga terlihat sama cemasnya dengan yang lain.

"Nyonya Kim" Boomie menyebutnya dengan sangat formal. "Anda memiliki seorang anak yang sempurna dan begitu didambakan oleh yang lainnya" puji Boomie, tulus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Meski pada kenyataannya Jongin bukan putra kandungnya. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sangat menyayangi anak manis itu.

"Anda juga memiliki seorang anak yang sempurna. Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika mereka berdua menjalin hubungan"

Boomie merangkum wajah manis Jongin. "Sekarang aku tahu darimana kau mendapatkan wajah manis ini"

"Ibumu sangat cantik dan aku bahkan nyaris tidak percaya jika yeoja semuda itu sudah punya anak seumuran dirimu"

"Anda terlalu memuji kami, nyonya Oh" Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak hati mendengarnya.

Boomie terbatuk pelan. Kemudian ia mulai berkata jika ia lebih menyukai Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan eonnie. Sementara Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama.

"Aku adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara" kata Boomie. "Aku selalu ingin punya adik perempuan sejak kecil, Kyung-ah"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Omake :

JONGIN ingin tidur lebih lama lagi kalau saja tidak merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya.

Ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati tubuh mungil Haowen yang tengah bersandar manja dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Hao?"

"Eung?"

Bocah itu membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan raut wajah mengantuknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Melihat itu jelas saja membuat Jongin merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak menunjukan dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya orang sekaku Kim Jongin berkhayal tentang sebuah keluarga. Lebih tepatnya seorang ibu dan anak.

"Kenapa Hao bobo di sini?"

"Hao gak boleh bobo di sini ya:("

Tidak.. Bukan itu maksudnya. Jongin tahu jika Haowen memang masih tidur dengan ayahnya saat di apartemen. Karena bocah itu sering kali terjaga di malam hari dengan alasan takut monster atau ingin ke kamar mandi.

Jongin melirik ke samping. Dan masih mendapati kekasihnya yang tidur membelakangi dirinya. Kalau ingat sebuah pembatas bantal guling di antara mereka tentu saja sangat lucu. Sehun takut kebebablasan katanya.

"Hao takut" rengeknya.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama Haowen dibiasakan tidur sendiri di kamarnya yang baru dibuatkan oleh sang ayah.

Dasar manja, pikir Jongin. Alih-alih memarahi, Jongin malah merebahkan tubuh Haowen di antara dirinya dan Sehun setelah lebih dulu menjatuhkan bantal guling itu ke bawah.

"Hyung"

Jongin yang baru saja menutup kedua matanya kembali terjaga. "hm?"

Haowen nampak berpikir sebelum dia berbicara. "Apa hyung akan tinggal di sini untuk seterusnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang" jawabnya.

Membuat Mimik sedih itu kentara sekali di wajah Haowen.

"Kenapa?" .

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Kekehannya membuat si besar Oh mengulet, agak terganggu.

Ia berbalik badan dan terkejut ketika mendapati putra kecilnya berada di tengah-tengah.

"Haowen"

"Ya, papa?"

Sehun menarik napas perlahan. Ya ampun, anaknya ini. "Sudah malah. Mengapa belum tidur?"

Ia berbalik ke arah sang ayah. Memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan manja. "Hao takut ada monster"

Monster lagi. Masalah yang cukup klasik. Tapi Sehun tidak berpikir itu adalah masalah yang penting. Karena kelak ia akan kehilangan sosok manja ini ketika Haowen sudah tumbuh remaja. Dan pasti dia akan merindukan masa-masa seperti ini.

Haowen kembali berbalik ke arah Jongin. Memeluk tubuh rampingnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada hyung manisnya Itu.

"Hyung wangi sekali" pujinya. Aroma Citrus yang keluar dari tubuh itu membuat pikirannya terasa segar.

Dasar modus, ayahnya menggerutu dalam hati. Wajah Sehun yang terlihat dongkol membuat Jongin tertawa. Ia menyentuh rahang tegas itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Jangan cemburu pada putramu, sayang" bisiknya.

Sehun mengulum senyuman. Sementara Haowen memeluk tubuhnya manja. Sehun malah mencium bibirnya mesra. Ah, rasanya memang sangat menyenangkan jika berada di antara Dua namja tampan seperti ini kan, Kim Jongin?

...

 _'Missi membuat Kim Jongin bahagia, checklist'_

Suan tersenyum tipis ketika selesai membuat tanda centang di dalam catatan yang sengaja dibuat selama namja bernama Kris itu Menjalani kehidupan setelah kematiannya.

"Dia sudah dewasa sekarang" kata Kris, dengan senyuman bangga.

"Ya, dia benar-benar sudah siap menjadi istri atau pun ibu yang baik Untuk Keluarganya" sahut Suan.

Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Membayangkan Jongin yang jadi seorang ibu mungkin terlalu lucu untuknya.

"Masih ada satu missi lagi" Suan berkata pelan.

Kris menoleh, tapi yang dia dapati hanya kosong. "Sunbaenim" serunya. Dia hanya mencoba meyakinkan jika apa yang dia dengar bukan kesalahan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo thx buat yg masih baca ff ini. Sebentar lagi rahasia bakalan terungkap. Dan sebentar lagi bakalan mau tamat, hehehe.. Hayooo... Ada yg siap buat emosi? *lol


	14. Chapter 14

Semua yang hidup, pasti akan mati. Jongin percaya, jika akan ada kehidupan lain setelah orang-orang meninggalkan dunia ini.

Hari yang berkabung dengan latar belakang pemakaman dan suasana langit mendung. Orang-orang di sana menundukan kepala mereka. Ada yang menangis terisak, ada pula yang menangis dalam diam.

Mereka mencoba untuk tabah dengan kenyataan yang Tuhan berikan. Terbaring di bawah sana jasad seorang ibu, Seorang istri, seorang nenek, seorang sahabat, Juga seorang bibi yang penuh kasih.

Sehun menoleh ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Ketika ia menoleh, ayahnya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Walau teramat sulit, namun ada ketabahan yang luar biasa tersirat di wajah tua itu.

Lelaki yang sudah memasuki usia kepala lima itu berjalan mengikuti langkah pelayat yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan area pemakaman. Hingga menyisahkan sepasang insan yang tengah menatap nanar ke arah makam basah itu.

"Aku.. Aku turut berduka" kata Jongin.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menoleh. Dimana sosok kekasih manisnya tengah berdiri di samping kirinya. Sehun tampaknya enggan untuk bergeming, melihat bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Jongin pun akan selalu berada di sana menemani sang kekasih.

Dia (Sehun) Bukan laki-laki yang cengeng. Karena sudah sewajarnya ia menangis ketika wanita yang paling ia kasihi telah berpulang setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan penyakit kankernya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya, seperti bisikan angin di sore hari.

Harusnya Jongin tinggalkan saja Sehun di sana sendirian. Tapi pemuda manis itu tidak akan tega membiarkan orang yang ia cintai berada dalam kesedihannya seorang diri.

"Kau sudah melihat betapa lemahnya aku hari ini" ujar Sehun.

Melihat wajah yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'maafkan aku' membuat Oh Sehun jadi semakin bersalah. Meski ia tahu tatapan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, karena memang begitulah adanya.

"B.. Bukan begitu" Jongin berkata, mencoba pula untuk menjelaskan. "Setiap orang berhak untuk menangis"

Sehun tahu jika akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Sedari satu minggu yang lalu ibunya harus dirawat di rumah sakit Hingga pada akhirnya ibunya meninggal dunia.

Namun Jongin tahu jika hal ini adalah lumrah terjadi. Oh Sehun adalah seorang putra tunggal, dan ia sangat dekat dengan ibunya sejak kecil.

Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut ketika namja 26 tahun itu memeluk tubuhnya. "Berbagilah jika kau mau" ia berkata, seolah mengulangi perkataan namja itu bebera waktu yang lalu.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Rasanya ada keringanan ketika ia memeluk tubuh ramping Itu.

"Aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini" kata Sehun.

Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya demi menatap maniks bulat sang kekasih.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya.

Lelaki itu berdehem pelan. Dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita ke mobil. Ku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun Hujan"

Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan. Ia membiarkan Sehun menggandeng tangannya keluar area pemakaman. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan wajah tegas itu.

'Dia hanya mencoba untuk terlihat lebih tabah' pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

No edit..

No bashing..

Gak suka? Gak usah baca!

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di apartemen Oh Sehun. Terhitung dua hari setelah meninggalnya Nyonya Oh. Selama dua hari pula Jongin berada di apartemen kekasihnya hanya untuk menghibur pria itu dari kesedihan.

Terkadang ia akan mengungjungi Oh Seungsoo di rumahnya. Yang katanya, calon mertuanya itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar negeri saja demi menghapus rasa sedihnya atas kepergian sang istri.

Meski masih terlihat ceria, tidak menutupi wajah Haowen dari kesedihannya. Bocah itu terkadang akan melamun, mengingat masa-masa dimana neneknya masih berada bersamanya.

Bocah yang malang, pikir Jongin. Diusia yang masih sangat belia Haowen harus merasakan kehilangan dua yeoja yang sangat ia kasihi. Pertama ibu kandungnya, kedua neneknya. Dan hal yang harus dilakukan Jongin saat ini adalah membantu anak itu lepas dari kesedihannya.

"Selamat pagi, mama baru" suara cempreng Haowen membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Anak itu sering sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama baru. Yang entah darimana dia dapatkan julukan aneh itu.

Jongin terkekeh ketika melihat anak itu meminum susunya dengan rakus. Haowen suka sekali susu vanilla. Minum susu di pagi hari adalah suatu kebiasaan yang tidak pernah absen dari aktivitasnya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Pagi"

Suara rendah Sehun mengintrupsi interaksi keduanya. Dimana namja tampan itu sudah siap pergi ke kantor dengan pakaian yang Jongin siapkan Untuknya.

"Hari ini mau makan apa?" tanya Jongin.

Namja itu menaikan satu alisnya. Dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau masak pagi ini?"

"Pancake" katanya. "Tapi jika kau mau yang lain aku bisa menyiapkannya lagi"

Sehun menolaknya secara halus. Lagipula dia tidak mau membuat Jonginnya kerepotan dengan keinginannya yang mungkin saja cukup merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Dimana cucuku?" Yunho terlihat keheranan ketika tidak mendapati Jongin berada di rumahnya.

Suasana makan malam hanya ada Kyungsoo, Yuan, dan juga Jenny. Tanpa seorang Kim Jongin di antara mereka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya.

"Jongin menginap di rumah pacarnya" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan jujur.

Lantas Yunho yang mendengarnya sedikit tidak suka. "Kau membebaskan dirinya menginap dan melakukan sesuatu diusia yang belum legal?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak mengekang dirinya, Ayah" kata Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Lagipula ada banyak remaja yang jauh lebih muda dari Jongin sudah hidup bebas dengan pacar-pacar mereka di luar sana. Dengan membebaskan Jongin untuk memiliki waktu bersama pacarnya, menurut Kyungsoo itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan lagi. Malahan di merasa bersalah telah mengukung Jongin dengan banyaknya peraturan kolot sejak anak itu tumbuh remaja.

"Ku rasa usia Jongin juga sudah cukup untuk memiliki seorang kekasih" Yuan menimpali.

Yunho mengangguk pelan."Aku mengerti" katanya. "Hanya saja aku sangat khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya"

"Ayah" Kyungsoo menyebut nama sang ayah. "Jangan khawatir! Oh Sehun bukan pria kurang ajar yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Ku harap begitu" Yunho berkata lirih.

"Mungkin aku terlalu takut cucuku kenapa-kenapa"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jongin tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah"

.

.

.

Kris mondar mandir sebentar. Membuat Jongin yang melihatnya jadi jengah sendiri. Apa sih yang dilakukan hantu itu? Jongin bertanya dalam hati.

"Kris"

Pria itu menoleh, berhenti dan menatap Jongin dalam diam. Jongin mulai mencurigai jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Berpikir' jawabnya cukup singkat.

Jongin tahu Kris memang aneh. Tapi melihat namja itu gelisah, adalah sesuatu yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi. "Memikirkan apa? Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuatnya kembali berhenti. Ia bergumam-gumam tak jelas. Untuk selanjutnya ia melayang mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa besar single dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

'Eh, Jongin'

"Hm?"

'Apa kau senang tinggal bersama Oh Sehun?'

Memangnya apa yang membuatnya tidak senang? Sehun pria yang bertanggung jawab, dan sangat mencintai dirinya. Bersama Oh Sehun tentu saja membuat Jongin betah Untuk berlama-lama.

"Tentu saja" ia menjawab enteng.

Kris nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara. 'Kalau begitu kau benar-benar sangat mencintai, ya'

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Jongin menatapnya malu-malu. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya"

 _Lalu mengapa aku masih ada di sini_ , Kris bertanya dalam hati. Ini sangat aneh. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menikmati kehidupan setelah kematiannya di alam yang seharusnya. Meski sebenarnya dia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Jongin setelah sekian lama mereka bersama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Jongin bertanya, menatapnya cemas.

Kris terkejut melihat wajah Jongin yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. 'Ah.. Tidak..Maksudku, iya.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat kan?'

Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Kalau ada sesuatu harusnya kau katakan saja padaku"

'Hm?'

"Siapa tahu saja aku bisa membantumu" kata Jongin.

Ia melirik jam di ponselnya. Ketika ia sadar, ia harus segera menyiapkan makan siang karena sebentar lagi Haowen pulang dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Minho datang ke rumahnya pukul 10 Malam. Membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main mana kala mendapati namja itu menekan bel rumahnya di tengah malam dalam keadaan kacau.

Ia ingin bertingkah egois. Membiarkan Minho dalam keadaan mabuk berada di luar dan kedinginan. Bisa saja ia begitu, karena juga tidak ingin para tetangganya menggosipkan dirinya yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Seorang yeoja baik hati yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun dalam kesulitan. Maka selanjutnya ia berusaha memapah tubuh jangkung itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pria itu terus meracau tak jelas. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat kacau dengan aroma muntahan dan alkohol yang menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang lainnya, Jongin duduk bersandar ranjang yang sama dengan Oh Sehun. Namja yang saat ini berstatus kekasih pertama di dalam hidupnya.

Terkadang pula, Jongin masih sering berpikir. Apa ini sebuah mimpi? Andai memang begitu, ia tidak merasa keberatan jika tidak pernah dibangunkan dari mimpi indahnya ini.

Ia merasa, bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan putranya adalah suatu anugerah tersendiri yang diberikan Tuhan Padanya.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Jongin, seraya mengintip layar laptop sang kekasih.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau mengantuk, kau tidur duluan saja"

Tangan besarnya itu terulur untuk mengusap rambut Jongin dan mendekatkan kepala pemuda manis itu ke arahnya.

Jongin dengan manja bersandar di bahu tegap itu, dan menikmati kecupan di kepalanya.

Dia sadar bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang manja. Namun hanya dengan satu sentuhan Oh Sehun, dia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Meleleh seperti keju di atas panggangan, atau apapun.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau seperti Haowen sekarang?"

"Mwo?"

Lelaki tampan itu terkekeh. Telunjuknya menyentuh hidung Jongin yang mungil dan pas dengan wajahnya yang manis. Jongin mulai merasa risih, manakala Sehun mulai mencubiti hidungnya.

"Sehun, jangan seperti itu!" rengeknya.

Persis sekali Haowen, pikir Sehun.

30 menit berlalu. Sehun menoleh ke samping. Dan mendapati Jonginnya tengah bersandar dengan wajah mengantuk. Dia jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat beruang manisnya itu menunggu dirinya cukup lama.

Setelah menyimpan data-datanya, ia menekan opsi shut down dan meletakan benda persegi panjang itu di atas nakas.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur, hm?" tanyanya.

Tangannya menangkup pipi gemuk itu dan memberikan sedikit usapan di sana.

"Kau belum tidur" jawabnya, dengan suara parau.

Oh Tuhan.. Betapa sangat Sehun mencintai pemuda manis ini. Sungguh! Jika hidup bersama Kim Jongin adalah suatu dosa yang tidak termaafkan, Sehun rela menjadi seorang pendosa untuk menikmati dosa-dosa terindah bersama Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, bear" bisiknya.

Ia mencium bibir bervolume itu dan memberikan sedikit lumatan di sana. Ciuman mesra yang selalu Sehun berikan padanya. Membuat Jongin sedikit melenguh. Lidahnya mulai bermain mengikuti irama yang dimulai oleh lidah sang dominan.

"Kau indah, Jongin" Ucapnya, seraya menghapus sisa saliva di sudut bibir Jongin.

Wajah manis itu bersemu mendengarnya. Pikirannya mulai kacau ketika memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apakah Sehun akan mengajak dirinya bercinta seperti pasangan-pasangan lain yang sudah resmi berpacaran?

Entah kenapa Jongin jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sepertinya dia sama sekali belum siap untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya sebelum ikatan sah menyatukan mereka.

"Kau takut ya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin buru-buru merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tebal. Sehun tidak boleh melihat wajah paniknya yang bercampur malu.

Sebagai seorang namja yang pernah menikah. Seks adalah kebutuhan yang mutlak dalam kehidupan dewasanya. Tetapi Sehun pikir, yang dia hadapi saat ini bukanlah seorang wanita dewasa atau pun namja manis dewasa yang siap untuk menampung benihnya.

Usia 20 masihlah sangat muda. Jongin bahkan baru merayakan ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan Sehun merasa brengsek kalau ingat dia yang terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sampai tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun beruang manisnya itu.

"Sayang" bisiknya.

Ia ikut membungkus kepalanya di balik selimut tebalnya. Menyinari tubuh keduanya dengan blitz ponselnya di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

Jongin berbalik ketika Sehun memintanya untuk berbalik.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan membuat Jongin semakin terjatuh ke dalam pesona tampan itu. Entah mengapa dia jadi semakin iri dengan sang kekasih.

Mengapa dia masih bisa tersenyum? Sementara beberapa hari yang lalu ibunya baru saja meninggal. Meski Jongin tahu Sehun berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dan tabah. Ini sama sekali tidak adil rasanya.

Sehun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakasnya.

Gerak-geriknya yang seperti seorang pesulap dengan berjuta-juta trik itu membuat Jongin penasaran. Dirinya bahkan meminta Jongin memilih salah satu dari kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Jongin berpikir jika Sehun adalah pria aneh berwajah tampan. Yang sayangnya membuat banyak orang terpaku akan pesonanya.

'Yak, apa sih yang mereka lakukan' Kris yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu menggerutu sebal. Dia mengira Jongin dan Sehun hendak melakukan sesuatu berbau mesum. Jadinya dia musti keluar lagi karena tidak mau merasa iri? Entahlah.

"Ini" kata Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Mirip Haowen ketika anak itu berhasil menjahili orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Tangan kanannya yang terkepal pun terbuka. Dan sebuah permen mint yang entah darimana ia dapatkan berada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ambilah" titah Sehun.

Jongin menurut dan tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan di belakang bungkus permen itu.

'Will You Marry Me?' begitulah tulisannya.

Jongin diminta untuk segera memakan permen itu. Ia pun menurut dan mulai membuka permennya. Tapi ketika ia hendak memasukan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya, Sehun dengan cepat mengambil permen itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Lantas Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, aneh. Dan lagi-lagi layaknya seorang pesulap Sehun menyodorkan kepalan tangannya dan meminta Jongin untuk memilih sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pilih dua-duanya" Kata Jongin.

"Mana bisa begitu"

"Tentu saja bisa"

"Dasar kau ini" Sehun mencibir kesal.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Orang jahil itu musti dijahili kan?

Tapi perkiraan Jongin salah. Sehun malah tersenyum jahil yang membuat Jongin berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria itu darinya.

"Kalau aku pilih yang kanan pasti jawabannya TIDAK" gumam Jongin.

"Memangnya kau mau menolak aku, ya?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Mr Oh?"

Sehun mendengus. "Hey, aku ini kan tampan"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dasar kepedean. Meskipun Sehun tampan, mana mau Jongin memujinya secara terus terang begitu.

"Eennie meenie Mynie mo" Jongin bersenandung lucu.

Tangannya berhenti di kiri. Dan dengan pasti ia menyentuh kepalan tangan kiri Sehun.

Sehun membuka tangan kirinya dan sebuah permen (lagi-lagi permen) dengan tulisan 'Yes I do'

Namja itu meminta Jongin untuk mengarahkan tulisan itu ke arahnya. Selanjutnya meminta Jongin untuk memakan permen mint itu..

Jongin tidak menurut. Karena dia pikir pasti Sehun akan mengambil permen itu darinya dan memakannya. Tapi melihat Sehun yang memasang tampang memohon Jongin pun akhirnya menurut.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi Sehun bergerak cepat meraih jemari tangan kanan Jongin dan memasangkan sesuatu di jari manisnya. Yang membuat Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya bersemu manis sekali.

"S.. Sehun"

Namja itu mengambil permen itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Kemudian merangkum wajah Jongin dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya" ia berkata pelan.

Jongin mengangguk. Meski sekalipun ia memilih kepalan tangan kanan Sehun pasti begini jugalah akhirnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak seorang Oh Sehun.

"Maaf tidak bisa romantis seperti yang lain" ucapnya.

Jongin menggeleng, pipinya sembab dan membuat Sehun yakin, bahwa Jongin terharu dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau membuat ku menjadi orang paling egois, Sehun" sahutnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Hiks.. Karena kau membuatku selalu ingin berseru Bahwa akulah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia menghapus lelehan air mata itu dan membawa Jongin ke dalam ciuman mesra.

Manisnya permen di mulut Sehun membuat Jongin seperti adiksi. Ciuman mesra itu perlahan menjadi ciuman liar yang memabukan kedua belah pihak.

"Eunghh"

Sehun kembali merebahkan Jongin dan mengukung pemuda itu di bawahnya.

Ia menyudahi ciuman itu setelah Jongin memukul pelan dadanya, yang pertanda dia membutuhkan oksigen.

Ia pandangi wajah manis itu dengan tatapan memuja. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa hasratnya naik ketika melihat tubuh ramping berbalut piyama biru muda di bawahnya ini. Nyatanya Oh Sehun begitu mencintai Jongin hingga ia harus menahan hasratnya pada tubuh itu. Ia hanya tidak mau melukai hati Jonginnya yang polos dan rapuh.

Akulah yang paling beruntung memilikimu, Kim Jongin-Oh Sehun..

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Omake :

Kyungsoo meletakan seikat bunga lily di atas makam sambil berdoa yang baik-baik di dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau selalu kemari?" Minho bertanya dengan nada parau.

"Ya" jawabnya, tanpa menoleh ke arah namja itu.

Angin di sore hari membelai lembut pipinya yang mulus. Seolah menyapa kedua orang itu dengan ramah.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kalinya berkunjung kemari"

Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Mendapati wajah Minho yang ditekuk seperti itu membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Seseorang yang sudah meninggal bukan berarti harus dilupakan" yeoja itu berkata.

Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Minho? Putrs kedua Kim Siwon dengan istri keduanya yang kini lebih memilih untuk menetap di Paris dan bergelut dengan bisnis fashion-nya.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia kecil. Meski ia tidak punya seorang ibu. Minho malah sejak kecil harus ditekankan dan dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pewaris perusahaan keluarganya yang kaya raya itu.

"Aku bahkan selalu mengajak Jongin ke makam ibuku di Busan"

"Busan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kami akan menempuh perjalanan dua jam ke sana. Lelah sih, tapi Jongin bukan anak yang mudah mengeluh lelah saat jalan-jalan"

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu" ujar Minho.

Kata-katanya membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Minho tepat di mata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minho tersenyum tulus. "Meski dia anak kakakku. Tapi kau yang merawatnya, dan aku sangat yakin untuk berkata jika dia lebih mirip denganmu dibanding Junmyeon noona"

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya" gumam Kyungsoo.

Apalagi yang harus disembunyikan? Kyungsoo sadar betul jika tak ada celah baginya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang Kim Minho.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus begini? Bersembunyi dan membuat hatimu terluka. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Orang-orang yang tidak kenal siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Pasti akan mengira dia adalah yeoja jalang yang telah melahirkan seorang anak tanpa suami. Nyatanya dia hanyalah seorang gadis baik hati, dimana ia harus merasakan cintanya tak terbalas. Dan harus mengasuh anak sahabatnya sendiri yang memang terlahir dari hubungan terlarang.

Minho tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dari semua kebodohan yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan, kakaknya jauh lebih bodoh lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lantas dibagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Minho menyentuh bahu sempit itu. "Kau selalu menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Setiap orang berhak untuk menentukan jalannya sendiri. Tapi jalan yang telah Kyungsoo ambil itu terlalu beresiko dan bodoh menurut Minho.

"Apa dengan begini pria brengsek itu membalas perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Darimana Minho tahu mengenai rahasia yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari orang lain? Bahkan si brengsek itu pun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

"Aku.. Aku tidak"

"Jangan mencoba untuk berdalih!" Minho berseru. "Jelas aku tahu apa yang terjadi yang sayangnya terlambat untuk ku ketahui"

"Begitu ya" Kyungsoo tertawa meski wajahnya sembab. Ia menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan asal. "Kau sudah tahu, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pasti kau akan menang"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jangan khawatir!" pintanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Tapi nihil! Minho bersungguh-sungguh, namun Kyungsoo malah mencoba untuk berhati-hati. Minho itu Siwon saat namja itu muda. Pintar dan licik!

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya padaku. Tapi ketahuilah, jika apa yang ingin ku lakukan saat ini adalah melindungi keponakanku" Kata Minho. _'Dan juga dirimu'_

Minho sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik. Hanya saja dia egois dan keras kepala. Dia ingin selalu menjadi seorang pemenang dalam setiap permainan yang ia mainkan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang selalu berhasi mengalahkan Minho adalah Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang selalu mengalah di Setiap permainan yang ia mainkan.

...

'Di.. Dia mencintaiku'

Suan mengangguk pelan.

Kris melihat kedua tangannya yang makin lama makin terlihat transparan. Suatu Hal yang akan terjadi ketika missi-missi yang ia jalani Terselesaikan dengan sempurna.

Hal yang baru ia sadari beberapa hari ini selama ia merenung seorang diri. Tubuhnya akan semakin transparan dan pada akhirnya ia bisa dengan mudahnya melanjutkan kehidupan barunya di alam yang semestinya dia berada.

'Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'

Suan tidak menjawab. Melainkan hanya tersenyum dan membuat namja tampan itu kebingungan parah.

'Hanya kau yang tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kevin'

Siapa itu Kevin?

Kris memanggil nama sang senior ketika yeoja paruh baya itu memilih untuk menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam kebingungan seorang diri.

Kevin..

Kevin..

Kevin..

Nama itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan sesuatu..

Seperti mesin waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat. Memori-memori yang pernah hilang dari ingatannya sebagian terekam begitu saja. Membuat dirinya panik luar biasa.

 _'aku hamil'_

 _'B.. benarkah'_

Tangisan seorang bayi, senyum ketulusan seorang ibu, dan juga sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang telah merenggut nyawanya.

Saat itulah ia tersadar..

"He's my son"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

 _A/N_

 _Hallo.. Thx ya buat yg udh ngeluangin wkt buat baca dan review ff gaje ini. Gimana? Ah.. Gak usah dijawab deh.. Pasti sebagian ada yg bilang 'Basi ah, ceritanya udh ketebak' makanya Joy cuma diem wkt kalian tanya tanya soal ini. Well.. Sebenarnya alur cerita ini tuh sejatinya cuma ngungkapin jati diri Jongin. Dan Kenapa dikasih judul perfect future husband. Itu karena Jongin yg punya kisah hidup yang menyedihkan itu pada akhirnya bisa bahagia sm calon suami kecehnya. Yah, emg gak ada sangkut pautnya sih ya. Duh asli ini gaje bgt.. Tapi gpp lah ya, buat ngeramein ff Hunkai aja sih. Siapa tau aja masih ada yg berminat baca*lol._

 _Q : Apa hubungannya Omake Minho dan kyungsoo yang bla..bla..bla.._

 _Me : Gak ngerti sih maksud pertanyaannya apa Tapi semoga jawabannya bisa di mengerti y, sunbaenim.. Jadi kenapa ada alur yg nyeritain Minho n Kyungsoo itu tuh memang ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita ini. Ya kalo memang membosankan itu hak masing-masing readers ya mau berkomentar apa^^_

 _Q: Ini si Kris lupa ingatan atau gimana sih?_

 _Me : cuma lupa ingatan setengahnya aja sih ya. Ada sebagian memori yg sengaja dihilangkan buat ngejalanin misinya itu. Bingung? Sama, Joy juga hehehe_


	15. Chapter 15

Pesta pertunangan yang cukup meriah, begitulah pikir Jongin.

Dia tidak mau menebak sesuatu seperti siapa saja tamu-tamu yang diundang di pesta itu. Dia pikir itu memang tidak perlu, karena awalnya dia sendiri pun tidak berminat untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan Baekhyun.

Jongin melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh sang kekasih begitu erat. Seolah Sehun tahu jika saat ini dirinya tengah mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin supaya tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Its ok, Jongin" Sehun berkata. Senyumnya yang memikat membuat Jongin terpesona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Aku hanya merasa nervous"

Sehun menyentuh bahu Jongin dan berkata jika itu wajar saja. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Jongin pergi ke pesta. Apalagi pesta itu adalah pesta pertunangan orang yang pernah ia sukai.

Ada beberapa wajah yang masih Jongin ingat berlalu lalang di sana. Dia sangat yakin jika kebanyakan tamu undangan di sana adalah teman-teman mereka semasa SMA.

"Jadi benar Kim Jongin, ya"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati teman SMA nya di kelas satu tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau masih ingat aku?"

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Park Jimin berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyuman yang manis. Dulu Jimin pernah menyukai guru mereka sendiri dan sempat diisukan berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Jimin" jawabnya.

Jimin melirik ke arah Sehun. Pria dewasa yang tampan dan cool. Style berpakaiannya pun tipikal pria-pria mapan yang sering ia lihat di majalah-majalah eksekutif muda. Ya Tuhan, ini baru tipe seorang Park Jimin.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik. Aigoo, apa ini kekasihmu?" Jimin melihat Sehun dengan begitu memuja.

Jimin berharap bukan, tapi jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sehun lantas membuat seorang Park Jimin kecewa.

"Aku calon suaminya" Kata Sehun, dengan rasa bangga.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin dari kejauhan. Dia datang, pikirnya. Senang bukan main rasanya.

Masalahnya dia begitu menantikan kehadiran sosok manis itu sebagai teman dekat yang benar-benar paling berharga baginya.

"Jongin datang" Baekhyun berbisik pada sang kekasih.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh. Dan mendapati sosok manis itu berjalan dengan seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan surai dark blue yang begitu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hey" Jongin mencoba untuk menyapa keduanya.

Namja mungil itu segera memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dengan penuh kerinduan. "Oh, Jongin... Aku sangat merindukan dirimu" ucapnya.

Sementara kekasih tampan mereka hanya berjabat tangan dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Chanyeol tahu, jika Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan Jongin yang sejak lulus SMA bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi tanpa Ada kabar tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau bekerja begitu giat setiap hari" Kyungsoo datang dengan sebuah nampan.

Minho yang tengah mengelap meja terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak tahu jika selama 2 hari dia bekerja di kedai makan ini, bosnya selalu memperhatikan dirinya begitu teliti.

"Kau pikir dengan kau yang mengizinkan aku tinggal di lantai dua kedai ini, dan memberikan aku gaji yang lumayan. Aku harus bermalas-malasan, ya?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia meletakan nampan berisi makan siang Minho yang sengaja ia buatkan khusus untuk namja tampan itu.

"Jangan terlalu lelah! Kau bisa sakit nanti" celoteh Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu meletakan nampan di atas meja. Wajahnya yang cantik tentu saja bisa membuat siapapun tertarik padanya. Kyungsoo diusia 39 tahun memang masih terlihat seperti 20 tahun lebih muda. Hanya saja dia bertambah dewasa seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Kau bisa istirahat dulu" kata Kyungsoo.

Minho tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya dia tidak mau menolak tawaran Kyungsoo. Dia malah duduk dan mulai mencicipi makan Siangnya dengan suka cita.

Kyungsoo sempat protes, karena ia langsung makan begitu saja tanpa cuci tangan lebih dulu.

Dasar ibu-ibu, pikirnya. Lagipula tidak cuci tangan saat hendak makan juga tidak bikin orang mati. Inilah hal yang paling menyebalkan mengenai Kyungsoo. Dia orang cerewet dan tidak akan berhenti berbicara kalau ia tak mau.

"Tadi ada telepon dari seseorang"

Minho mendongak. Seolah tertarik dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya begitu penting untuk didengar.

"Siapa?"

"Kau kenal Lee Taemin?"

Oh...

Minho mengangguk pelan. Dibandingkan bertanya mengenai hubungan keduanya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya mengenai Lee Taemin.

"Dia temanku semasa kuliah"

"Tampaknya kalian begitu akrab. Dia menanyakan keberadaanmu"kata Kyungsoo, perlahan ."ku rasa dia mencemaskan dirimu"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin tahu dimana aku berada. Karena yah, dia lumayan dekat dengan ayahku"

"Ayahmu mulai khawatir" sahut Kyungsoo.

Apanya yang khawatir? Jelas-jelas Siwon mengusir dirinya. Sudah pasti Minho tidak akan berlutut dan meminta ayahnya untuk tidak mengusirnya. Dia seorang namja. Dan seorang Namja pantang untuk mengiba.

.

.

.

Sehun berdehem pelan ketika melihat kekasihnya belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jongin?"

Yang lebih muda mendongak. Dia sengaja mengajak Jongin makan siang yang romantis berdua saja. Tanpa ada Haowen yang menurut Sehun bisa mengganggu keromantisan mereka.

"Ah.. Iya" Jongin sedikit gugup.

"Kau mau kan?"

Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya. "Mau apa?"

"Menikah denganku? Kau mau kan?"

Aduh... Tunangan saja belum kok sudah diajak nikah. Jongin sih tentu saja mau. Tapi kan dia masih sangat muda, dan beberapa bulan lagi dia musti lanjut kuliah.

"Kau masih bisa kuliah kalau kita sudah menikah nanti" Kata Sehun.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat ya?" tanyanya.

Belum genap dua bulan pacaran sudah dilamar. Sehun menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Benar juga yah... Tapi kalau ingat pedekate mereka yang berjalan lumayan lama pasti ya sudah saling kenal dong.

"Kalau tidak mau buru-buru ya tidak apa sih" Sehun berkata perlahan. Meski terlihat oke, tapi Jongin jadi merasa tidak enak hati melihatnya. Biar bagaimana pun juga mendiang Boomie ingin mereka cepat-cepat menikah dan punya seorang anak.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi, Hun" sahutnya.

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi detik itu juga dia tersenyum sambil membelai lembut wajah chubby Jongin. "Kapan pun kau siap, sayang" katanya.

.

.

.

"Memangnya mama baru bakalan suka ini ya, Paman?"

Luhan yang sedang sibuk memilih hadiah untuk pacarnya itu menoleh. Memperhatikan bagaimana keponakan ciliknya itu menunjukan sebuah kalung liontin yang ia sarankan.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula mama baru pasti akan menyukai apapun yang Hao berikan untuknya"

Bocah laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kelewat polos. Tapi ya memang dasarnya Luhan. Dia malah lebih sibuk memilih hadiah buat pacarnya sendiri deh.

"Ya sudah deh" gumamnya. "Noona, aku mau ini dibungkus ya" Titah Haowen.

Laganya sudah seperti bos kecil saja. Memang dasar Oh Sehun kecil. Persis papanya kalau sedang memerintah.

Seorang spg cantik mendekat dan mengulum senyum ramah. Dengan sigap ia menuruti perintah bocah kecil itu dengan menyiapkan bungkus kado warna-warni. Tak lupa menanyakan Haowen, mengenai bungkus kado motif apa yang ingin ia gunakan sebagai pembungkusnya.

.

.

.

Minho tak ingin berprasangka apapun pada Taemin, jika saja yeoja itu pandai menyimpan rahasia.

Tapi kenyataannya Taemin malah membeberkan dokumen mengenai test dna Jongin pada Kim Siwon. Yang sudah pasti hasilnya jauh lebih fatal dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan.

"Dia ayahmu" kata Taemin.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dia ayahku dan kau yang memberitahukan semua padanya?"

Beberapa orang di kafe itu mulai mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, nampaknya jauh lebih menarik ketimbang menu-menu favorite di sana.

"Dia berhak tahu apapun tentang cucunya" kata Taemin.

"Tidak masuk akal" Minho menggeleng kesal. Apapun alasannya, Minho kecewa berat pada teman dekatnya itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan Ayahku lakukan padanya" ia berkata lagi.

Meski Taemin merasa bersalah. Yeoja itu tetap tenang dan tidak mau menunjukan seberapa besar ia merasakan jika apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah kesalahan besar.

"Tuan Kim adalah kakeknya. Dan dia punya segalanya untuk masa depannya kelak. Apa kau tak ingin dia hidup layak?"

"Dia sudah hidup jauh lebih laik sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah keponakanku, Min"

Taemin terdiam. Kemudian bergumam pelan, "Aku minta maaf"

"Aku kecewa padamu" Minho berkata.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu" sahutnya.

Minho menatap mata Taemin, mencari sesuatu di dalam sana atau setidaknya lebih memahami.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Tak ada gunanya"

Yeoja itu terdiam. Meremat kepalan tangannya erat-erat.

Minho hendak beranjak pergi.

"Lalu katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menjadi yang lebih berguna?"

Andai ia menoleh, akan ia lihat betapa sangat yeoja itu terluka. Namun Minho yang sudah sangat kecewa lebih memilih pergi daripada harus mendengarkan banyak kata bijak yang keluar dari bibir Taemin.

.

.

.

'Jadi seorang pengantin diusia muda'

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Di sampingnya Kris tampak sedang berpikir.

'lakukan saja jika kau bahagia' Kris berkata lagi.

"Ah" Jongin berseru. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal jika ia mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk menikah diusia muda. "Berikan aku saran lain!"

Kris termenung dalam diam. Ingatannya yang perlahan mulai bermunculan masih campur aduk. Di satu sisi Jongin adalah putranya, sementara di sisi yang lainnya lagi Jongin malah sudah kepalang basah menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Kira-kira apa yang akan Jongin lakukan kalau tahu Kris adalah ayahnya?

'Aku mati sebelum menikah, Jong. Jadi mana tahu Apa-apa soal beginian'

Benar juga, pikir Jongin.

Jongin ingin berkata-kata, tapi terpotong oleh kedatangan sang ibu yang memberitahukan dirinya jika Haowen baru saja datang ke rumah mereka.

"Dia datang dengan siapa, bu?"

"Dengan pamannya. Tapi sepertinya dia buru-buru"sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin memakai sandal rumahnya agak terburu-buru. "Titip di sini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang, membantu membereskan pekerjaan putranya melipat baju.

"Sehun jemput nanti malam. Sudah sana! Temui anakmu" kata ibu, jahil.

Jongin mesem-mesem digoda begitu. Memang dasar anak muda.

...

Kyungsoo dengan telaten melipat pakaian putranya dalam keheningan. Tanpa menyadari jika di sampingnya Kris duduk memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak terduga.

'Yeoja yang polos dan baik hati'

Kris menoleh. Suan sunbaenim baru saja tiba. Meski nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangan yeoja itu.

'Aku masih terlalu muda saat itu' Kris menyahut.

Suan terkekeh pelan. 'Kau baru menyadari jika kau jatuh cinta padanya?'

Namja jangkung itu terlihat malu-malu. Rasanya jika dibilang menyesal sekalipun, Kris tidak tahu juga. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya pun masih ada nama Junmyeon. Kekasihnya sekaligus ibu dari anaknya yang kini sudah beranjak usia dewasa.

'Apa aku boleh mencintai orang lebih dari satu?'

Suan menoleh. Menjitak kepala itu dan mencibirnya dengan kata bodoh. Tapi Kris kan memang bodoh, mau diapakan lagi?

'Kau boleh mencintai banyak orang. Tapi Hatimu hanya akan pulang pada satu orang saja. Tidak bisa lebih!'

'Berarti aku boleh mencintai Kyungsoo' Kris bergumam pelan.

Yeoja itu terkekeh mendengarnya. 'Kris' sebutnya.

Kris ber hm pelan. Menunggu kalimat baru yang hendak dikatakan sang senior.

'Jika kau diberi pilihan, mati bertemu Junmyeon atau Hidup selama beberapa menit bertemu Kyungsoo, kau pilih yang mana?'

Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Serius, itu adalah pilihan-pilihan bodoh yang diberikan Tuhan untuk seseorang yang sudah mati seperti dirinya.

'Bodoh.. Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Itu semua mustahil, sunbaenim'

'tidak ada yang mustahil. Apa kau akan menganggap semuanya mustahil saat dimana Jongin bisa melihat dirimu?'

Kris terdiam.

'Kau bisa memilihnya sendiri' kata Suan. 'Pesanku adalah, pilihlah pilihan bijak yang tidak akan pernah kau sesali untuk kedua kalinya'

Sebelum akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan Kris berdua saja di ruangan itu bersama Kyungsoo.

Kris menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia masihlah terlihat cantik seperti puluhan tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana yeoja itu masih remaja dan polos.

'i' m sorry, soo-ya' ucapnya

Bisikan angin yang membelai lembut telinganya membuat Kyungsoo merinding seketika. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah merasakan kehadiran sosok lain selain dirinya di kamar ini.

Suaranya begitu familiar di telinganya. Hanya saja, dia sudah meninggal dunia. Dan sejak kecil, Kyungsoo tidak pernah percaya mengenai cerita-cerita hantu murahan yang hanya akan membuat anak kecil ketakutan di malam hari.

.

.

Sehun menjemput Haowen pukul 9 malam. Tepatnya saat anak itu sudah tidur nyenyak di kamar Jongin karena kelelahan bermain bersama mama barunya itu.

"Haowen pasti membuatmu repot ya?" Sehun mencoba untuk menebak. Dia jadi tidak enak hati kalau memang tebakannya benar.

Jongin terkekeh dan mencibir jika Sehun itu masih saja kaku. Padahal mau Haowen manja seperti apa juga Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Oh iya.. Hun, Haowen bilang hari Jumat ambil raport" ujar Jongin.

"Wah, sudah curhat ke mama rupanya" sahut Sehun.

Wajah Jongin yang merona terlihat manis bukan main. Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya. Kyungsoo bilang, Jongin ini orang yang susah dibuat blushing. Terkecuali Oh Sehun yang dengan mudahnya membuat pemuda manis yang sayangnya jutek itu merona seperti udang rebus.

"Mau ikut ambil raport?" ajak Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Mau ya? Aku jemput deh"

Kalau sudah begini mana bisa menolak. Toh juga kalau sudah menikah dia yang musti datang ke sekolah dan mengambil raport anak-anak mereka kelak. Eh... Jongin salah tingkah Kan Jadinya. .

.

.

.

"Nikah?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan pagi itu hanya bisa menatap putranya dan berpikir dalam diam.

"Jadi kalian serius mau nikah?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Sementara Jenny, gadis itu tampaknya sedang sibuk memotong sayuran tanpa ada niat untuk menanggapi. Tapi diam-diam kan dia mencuri dengar juga. Tapi yasudahlah, toh ibu dan anak itu juga tidak keberatan.

Jongin meletakan piring yang sudah ia bersihkan di atas meja. Kepalanya mengangguk ketika mendapati sang ibu yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kalau bicara nikah pasti semua orang ingin menikah, bu" ocehnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Putraku sudah dewasa rupanya, pikirnya dengan Penuh rasa bangga.

"Ibu sih setuju saja"kata Kyungsoo. Memberikan sebuah izin itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa jika Sehun adalah pria yang baik untuk putranya.

"Terus bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Sehun mengizinkan aku untuk kuliah kok"

Ibu terkekeh mendengarnya. "Terus menunda punya momongan gitu?"

Eh.. Eh.. Eh.. Pipinya merona lagi kan. Hehehe... Aduh, Jongin terlihat manis sekali kalau merona begini.

"Ibu~"

Jongin mulai merajuk.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah. "Tapi Apakah kau siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu? Secara kau menikah dengan seorang single parent, nak"

"ibu bilang kita harus selalu siap menghadapi segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Maka apapun yang akan terjadi, aku pasti siap" Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo merangkum wajah chubby putranya dan memberikan usapan lembut di sana. "Bawa Sehun kemari! Biarkan dia yang meminta izin pada ibu"

Jongin mengulum senyum tipis. "Terimakasih, bu"

.

.

.

Di ruang kerjanya, Sehun sudah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang musti ia tanda tangani.

Mungkin dia akan merasa sangat bosan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan yang selalu sama setiap harinya selama di kantor. Kalau sudah begini, paling-paling dia akan mengirimkan pesan singkat Pada kekasihnya hanya Untuk sekedar bertanya kegiatan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ini.

Baru saja memilih opsi send. Ponselnya bergetar. Notif pesan baru saja masuk, dan orang yang mengiriminya pesan lebih dulu adalah Jongin. Kekasih yang manis itu.

From : My Lovely Bear

Sehun, ibuku memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya sabtu nanti. Apakah kau sibuk?

Sibuk? Pfttt.. Tentu saja tidak. Untuk Jongin apa sih yang tidak?

Setelah membalas pesan sang kekasih. Sehun pun memilih untuk menghubungi Ayahnya melalui Video call.

Rupanya namja itu tidak sesibuk yang Sehun pikirkan. Oh Seungsoo terlihat santai dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan saat hendak bermain golf. Dasar kakek kakek, pikirnya. Meski begitu, ayahnya tetap kakek tua yang paling tampan yang pernah ada.

'Hey, nak.. Di sini Panas sekali' kata sang ayah. Seraya memamerkan betapa luasnya lapangan golf.

Sehun terkekeh dan menanyakan kabar ayahnya selama 2 minggu tinggal di luar negeri.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membahas niatnya yang ingin melamar Jongin secepatnya. Sebagai keinginan mendiang ibunya yang menginginkan Sehun dan Jongin agar cepat-cepat menikah.

Seungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengarkan putranya terus berbicara mengenai niatnya itu.

'kau yakin?'

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

'Kalian sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan nyonya Kim?'

"Belum.. Mungkin sabtu nanti aku akan datang menemuinya"

'Ayah sih setuju saja. Tapi kalau boleh ayah sarankan sih lebih baik tunangan saja dulu'

'Tapi kalau kalian sudah siap dan matang juga tidak apa-apa sih'

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, dia jadi kangen ayahnya kan.

"Aku akan melakukan hal terbaik untuk keluargaku, ayah. Pasti.. Tidak akan ada pernikahan ketiga. Cukup kedua saja, dengan Jongin yang terakhir" kata Sehun.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N :

Aaaaa dikit lagi tamat.. Yeaayyy... Makasih lho ya udah diingetin buat selalu update. Aku benar-benar gak nyangka kalo author kacangan kayak aku itu masih ada yang berminat buat baca. Dan untuk Oh Baby sendiri sih ya, hmm... Lagi hiatus dulu. Lagi nyicil Ide buat ngelanjutinnya. Terimakasih buat kamu kamu semua yg selalu memberi support yang positif dan mungkin kritikan para krtikus yg udah mengubah aku untuk jadi yg lebih baik lagi. Well, aku juga mau minta maaf kalo selama ini mungkin ada yg kurang berkenan sama ciri khas dan penulisan aku. Entah itu untuk Ff maupun Author note ku sendiri.


	16. Chapter 16

Seungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengarkan putranya terus berbicara mengenai niatnya itu.

'kau yakin?'

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

'Kalian sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan nyonya Kim?'

"Belum.. Mungkin sabtu nanti aku akan datang menemuinya"

'Ayah sih setuju saja. Tapi kalau boleh ayah sarankan sih lebih baik tunangan saja dulu'

'Tapi kalau kalian sudah siap dan matang juga tidak apa-apa sih'

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, dia jadi kangen ayahnya kan.

"Aku akan melakukan hal terbaik untuk keluargaku, ayah. Pasti.. Tidak akan ada pernikahan ketiga. Cukup kedua saja, dengan Jongin yang terakhir" kata Sehun.

.

.

.

.

No edit, sorry for typos. But at least i've been trying my best for my own stories, no plagiarism... ^^

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum manakala sosok paruh baya di sampingnya itu meneguk air mineral yang ia berikan. Sosok tinggi, dengan setelan kerja itu sepertinya bukan orang-orang sembarangan karena begitu terlihat dengan cara bagaimana dia berbicara.

Dia pasti orang kaya, pikir Jongin. Lelaki paruh baya itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kim Siwon. Dia bilang, dia baru saja bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya dan sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu supir pribadinya datang menjemput.

"Jadi, nak Jongin" Tuan Kim berkata lembut.

Jika Jongin bisa lebih peka lagi, dia bisa melihat kerinduan di wajah renta itu.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang dilakukan nak Jongin di sini?"

Jongin mengulum senyuman, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku juga menunggu seseorang di sini"

"Kekasih?"

Jongin tampak malu-malu. Tapi kenyataannya memang ia sedang menunggu Oh Sehun datang menjemputnya di taman ini.

"Begitulah, kek" kata Jongin. "Mereka sedang ada perlu, jadi aku harus menunggu Mereka di sini"

"Mereka?"

"Dia seorang single parent dengan satu orang anak"

Tuan Kim agak terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi ya tidak apa-apa. Cinta datang tidak memilih dengan siapa kita harus mencintai kan?

"Sepertinya dia orang dewasa" Tuan Kim mencoba untuk menebak.

"Usianya baru 26 tahun, tapi kalau usia Korea 27" Kata Jongin. Seharusnya dia tak perlu banyak bicara. Tapi hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Ah..Iya" Tuan Kim tergelak mendengarnya. "Lagipula usia di Korea hanya membuat kita terlihat tua. Berapa usia nak Jongin sekarang?"

"Usiaku 20 tahun"

"Usia Korea?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Ibu tidak suka dengan bagaimana orang-orang memandang sebuah usia. Lagipula menurutku, usia itu kan cuma angka"

Suara seorang anak kecil yang menyerukan namanya membuat Jongin dan Tuan Kim menoleh. Itu Haowen, putra tunggal Oh Sehun yang baru saja menerima raport pertamanya di kelas satu SD.

Wajahnya terlihat berseri. Pasti ada kejutan yang menyenangkan yang akan Jongin dengar nantinya.

Jongin berdiri, menunggu pelukan yang akan ia dapatkan dari bocah cilik itu.

Greb...

"Mama baru" katanya, manja.

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum saat melihat hal itu. 'Cucuku sudah besar' Batinnya berkata, bangga.

"Jongina"

Seorang namja berkulit putih nyaris pucat baru saja memanggil namanya. Tuan Kim mengernyitkan keningnya saat tahu sosok muda di hadapannya ini adalah sosok pengusaha muda yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya di sebuah majalah bisnis.

"Oh Sehun-ssi"

Namja muda itu menoleh. Tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. Oh astaga, dia kan Kim Siwon. Sosok fenomenal yang paling dicari oleh kebanyakan kolega bisnisnya.

...

"Dia terlihat bahagia sekali"

Enma menoleh, dimana ia mendapati majikannya menatap sendu ke arah mobil sport yang melaju di depan sana.

"Kalau begini aku jadi merasa jahat sekali" kata Siwon.

"Mengapa begitu, Tuan?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengulum senyum. Melihat bagaimana keadaan cucunya saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Apalagi sosok yang mendampingi anak itu adalah sosok yang paling didambakan oleh banyak orang tua untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Ia sangat menyukai pandangan Sehun saat namja itu menatap Jonginnya. Ada banyak cinta yang terpendam dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah habis untuk tahun-tahun yang akan menanti.

Dia memang sengaja mengikuti kemana Jongin pergi. Dan baru hari ini ia berani menemui sosok manis itu tanpa mengatakan dialah kakek kandungnya.

"Ada hari dimana dia akan mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya" Siwon berkata, final.

.

.

"Tuan Kim?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau serius? Astaga, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalinya tadi" Jongin berkata. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil Sehun yang terasa nyaman sekali untuk bersandar.

"Yang aku tahu dia hanya punya satu pewaris setelah anak perempuannya meninggal"

Jongin jadi sedih mendengarnya. Pantas saja dirinya seperti melihat kekosongan saat menatap mata Tuan Kim tadi.

"Tapi dia orang yang kaya dan sukses dengan bisnisnya. Jadi jarang ada orang yang mengasihaninya" Jongin berkata perlahan.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa artinya kesuksesan dan uang yang banyak jika kita tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai"

Bagi Sehun.. Dia bukan Oh Sehun tanpa Kim Jongin dan Oh Haowen dalam hidupnya..

.

.

.

Kedai makannya akan tutup pukul 9 malam setiap harinya. Ada 5 orang pekerja, dimana 4 diantara mereka masih sangat muda. Terkecuali Minho, Pria itu Sudah memasuki usia 40 dan tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

Namun biar begitu, bagi Kyungsoo tidak ada perbedaan mana yang muda dan mana yang sudah tua. Karena Kyungsoo selalu berpikir, jika kedewasaan seseorang itu bukanlah diukur dari seberapa tua usianya. Melainkan bagaimana cara pandang mereka menghadapi masalah.

"Apa mau dibantu?" Minho mencoba menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyungsoo membawa sampah untuk dibuang di tong sampah yang terletak 100meter dari pintu belakang kedai makan itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia berkata jika dia masih sangat sanggup untuk membawa dua kantung sampah besar seorang diri. Untuk wanita bertubuh mungil seperti dirinya, dia ini termasuk kuat.

"Woaa"

Minho menatap takjub ketika Kyungsoo dengan mudah membawa sampah-sampah itu keluar. Antara wanita yang sudah menghadapi banyak rintangan hidup, dan wanita yang hanya memoles wajah mereka dengan aneka macam riasaan memang sangat berbeda sekali.

Minho kembali fokus mengelap meja pengungjung. Di sini hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Pemilik kedai makan yang selalu saja ramai dengan pengungjung saat siang hari.

...

"Jangan takut!" seru pria paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya lantas tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Dia nyaris saja berteriak saat mendapati sosok Kim Siwon berdiri tepat di belakangnya ketika ia hendak membuang sampah.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang" Siwon bergumam pelan.

Teringat akan mendiang putrinya. Yang seandainya gadis itu masih ada, dia akan menjadi wanita dewasa yang anggun seperti wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Mirip sekali dengan ibumu-Kim Jaejoong"

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari?"

Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Siwon adalah sosok yang licik, dan ia yakin, sangat memungkinkan jika ada sesuatu yang jahat akan dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Kim Jongin"

'Sudah kuduga' pikirnya.

Ini yang akan menjadi topik mereka sekarang. Cepat atau lambat Siwon pasti akan mengetahui tentang ini.

"Ada apa dengan putraku?"

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa menurutmu kau pantas menyebut dirinya seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo membalas senyum itu dengan sengit. Dia pikir dia siapa berani berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Sekarang anda tahu dia cucu anda. Hal yang mungkin anda lakukan pasti mencari pengacara handal dan mengurus semuanya untuk mendapatkan anak itu ada di pihak anda" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan. "Anda pikir anda siapa?"

Siwon bahkan tidak ada saat putrinya mengandung. Siwon bahkan sempat membenci ayah dari cucunya ini, hanya karena persaingan antar perusahaan. Sungguh konyol sekali jika ia berkeinginan untuk memiliki anak itu sebagai pewarisnya.

"Aku kakek dari pihak ibunya. Sementara kau? Kau hanya ibu angkat, dan kau tak berhak untuk memilikinya" tukasnya.

"Dimana anda saat Junmyeon membutuhkan anda?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup menohok untuk seorang Kim Siwon.

"Anda pikir aku tidak memiliki hak atas dirinya? Akulah ibunya.. Aku yang mengurus dan membesarkan dirinya sejak ia masih berusia 2 hari" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Anda ingin merebutnya? Silahkan!" Kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam"

Siwon terdiam dalam pikirannya yang panjang. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah merebut putraku. Apa tidak cukup dengan hal itu, Kyungsoo?"

Deg..

Yeoja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Apa maksud Siwon?

"Aku tidak pernah merebutnya" Kyungsoo berkata. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Kaulah yang membuangnya"

.

.

.

"Haowen hari ini manja sekali" kata Jongin, seraya mengeringkan rambut Haowen dengan handuk.

Tubuh rampingnya hanya dibalut bathrobe berwarna putih. Menunjukan jika dirinya baru saja mandi. Haowen mungilnya sangat tampan Meski rambutnya basah dan lepek.

"Hao kan ingin mandi bersama mama baru" kata anak itu, diselingi tawa kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Jongin tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan memberinya kecupan lembut di kening. Panggilan mama baru untuknya, tidak buruk juga.

"Nah, Haowen pakai baju dulu. Mama ingin membuat sarapan untuk papa" Jongin berkata. Seolah sudah tidak keberatan lagi dengan sikap manja Haowen dan panggilan nyeleneh itu.

...

Greb..

Jongin tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan pinggangnya yang ramping di peluk dari belakang. Serta kecupan-kecupan kecil yang merayapi leher jenjang mulusnya.

Itu Oh Sehun. Kekasih tampannya yang sedang bertingkah manja layaknya si kecil Haowen. Tapi manjanya Sehun jelas saja beda dengan manjanya Haowen.

"Mau menggoda ya?" tanya Sehun, berbisik.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia berbalik Badan setelah meletakan sendok sup di atas mangkuk. Menatap sang kekasih penuh arti, seraya mengusap lembut rahang tegas kekasihnya.

"Kau ini mesum sekali ya" kata Jongin. "Aku tidak sempat memakai baju karena tadi Haowen mengajakku main air"

Sehun mengecup bibir penuh itu sebentar. "Kalau Haowen yang ajak kau pasti mau. Tapi kalau aku yang ajak tidak pernah mau"

"Cemburu?"

"Ya jelas dong"

Namja manis itu memukul pelan bahu sang kekasih. "Nanti malam aku temani deh"

"Janji?"

Ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sehun yang kekanakan. "Janji"

*Pinky Promises*

Sehun mengecup pipi gembil itu dan berbisik. "Aku tunggu lho Nanti malam"

.

.

.

Kris sama sekali tidak yakin dengan pilihannya kali ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Seharusnya kau tahu pilihanmu sendiri" Suan berkata. Wajahnya agak mengeras.

Lelaki di sampingnya itu menarik napas pelan. "Jika aku memilih hidup dan bertemu Kyungsoo selama 5 menit, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka"

"Tapi jika aku memilih Junmyeon, aku tak yakin dia masih mau menerimaku mengingat betapa brengseknya aku ini"

"Kau terlalu brengsek saat kau hidup" celoteh Suan.

Kris mengangkat bahu, seolah tak ingin banyak berkomentar tentang dirinya sewaktu hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memilih?" Kris bertanya.

Suan Nampak berpikir, mempertimbangkan pilihan Kris mengenai kedepannya nanti. "Apa kau pernah merasa kasihan padanya?" Suan bertanya, seraya Menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Dimana pemuda manis itu terlihat bahagia berada di Antara keluarga kecilnya.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk mendatanginya saat itu" Kenang Kris.

Jongin kecil adalah anak yang kesepian. Dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman, karena tak ada yang mau menjadi teman bermainnya. Jongin yang malang.

"Pernahkah mau berpikir mengapa aku memintamu untuk datang padanya?"

Kris menggeleng.

Suan tersenyum simpul. "Karena kau adalah ayahnya"

"Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku pun juga harus membantu seseorang selain dirimu untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu"

"Siapa?"

Seharusnya Kris bisa lebih paham lagi. Tapi melihat bagaimana raut wajah bingung sang Junior, membuat Suan memilih untuk berhenti bicara. Percuma saja.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" Kata Suan.

Penuh misteri, pikir Kris. Kris pun tidak ingin menduga-duga lebih banyak lagi. Kehidupan adalah misteri, tapi kematian tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam bayangannya, jika ia harus mengalami kematian yang tragis dan menjadi sosok bayangan tanpa pernah merasakan kedamaian.

"Sunbaenim" Kris berseru.

Suan menghentikan langkahnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu menoleh dan mendapati sang junior tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan" ia berkata perlahan.

"Baguslah" sahutnya. "Itu akan semakin mempercepat tugasmu di sini"

.

.

.

"Sayang"

Jongin ber hm pelan ketika namja yang tengah memeluknya itu memanggil manja dirinya.

Oh Sehun perlu beberapa detik untuk bicara. Karena leher Jongin yang mulus dan kecoklatan itu begitu mengundang untuk dikecup. Ah, Sehun sangat menyukai aroma manis Jongin yang membuat dirinya seperti mencapai angan tingginya.

"Ku dengar dari ibu, Jenny sudah mau sekolah ya?"

Namja dalam pelukannya itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Iya"katanya. Dan kembali bersuara untuk bertanya," Mengapa tiba-tiba bicara soal Jenny?"

"Eh? Kau tidak suka ya?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Mian"

Jongin berbalik hanya untuk menatap namja yang begitu ia cintai. Dalam sekejab ia menyadari keberuntungan dalam dirinya. Oh Sehun, Oh Haowen, adalah satu paket yang Tuhan anugerahkan untuk dirinya.

"Bukan begitu" kata Jongin. "Hanya saja tidak biasanya kita membahas keluarga"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia angkat satu tangan Jongin dan mengecup punggu tangan itu. "Kita akan menjadi keluarga dalam waktu yang dekat. Tak ada salahnya membicarakan keluarga. Keluargaku adalah keluargamu, begitupun sebaliknya"

Biar bagaimana pun Jenny adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim. Gadis manis yang harus berhenti sekolah karena beberapa faktor selain finansial keluarga. Jongin pun sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adik kecilnya yang harus ia sayangi.

"Awalnya dia tak mau menerima tawaran ini. Takut tidak bisa membalas kebaikan ibu katanya"

Gadis desa yang polos, pikir Sehun.

"Tapi ibu dan bibi Yuan memaksanya. Oh, kau tahu, Sehun? Bibiku sekarang bercerai dengan suaminya yang brengsek itu dan memilih untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya" ujar Jongin. "Ku dengar Bosnya jatuh cinta padanya. Aku harap dia bisa mencintai bibiku dan menerima semua kekurangannya" dia berkata lagi, penuh harap.

"Dan mari berharap pada Tuhan untuk kebaikan kita ke depannya nanti" Sehun membalas. Senyum terukir manis di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Ya, tentang kebahagian bersama" ucapnya. "Selamanya"

"Selamanya" Sehun mengulangi ucapan Jongin.

Sehun merangkum wajah manis itu. Menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang dan memabukan.

Kim Jongin, hanya milik Oh Sehun. Batinnya berseru mutlak.

.

.

.

Tbc


	17. Chapter 17

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang"

Jongin tersenyum ketika sang ibu mengusap lembut rambutnya yang ditata rapi.

Dia sangat mempesona dengan pakaian pengantinnya itu. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, jika putranya sudah benar-benar dewasa dan akan meninggalkan rumah.

"Wajarkah jika aku merasa gugup, bu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi gembil putranya itu. "Kau masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk menikmati masa lajangmu" canda sang ibu.

Yeoja itu keluar ketika ponselnya berdering. Meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di ruang rias.

Ia terus memandangi tampilan manisnya di depan cermin. Sungguh, dia merasa asing dengan ini. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hingga dirinya harus menyadari jika diusia 20, sudah harus menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih dewasa 7 tahun darinya..

Usia hanya angka menurut Jongin. Tak ada yang salah jika ia memilih Oh Sehun yang notabene adalah seorang duda dan jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Selama Sehun mau bertanggung jawab untuk dirinya, Jongin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

'Kau terlihat manis dengan jas itu'

Sosok Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan senyumnya yang khas. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, dan merasa senang atas kehadiran pria itu.

"Kris" katanya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah sosok tak kasat mata itu.

"Demi Tuhan, kemana saja kau selama 2 bulan ini?"

Tampaknya Kris merahasiakan sesuatu. Sehingga dirinya hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tak mau tahu.

'Aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan duda itu'

"Sst!" Jongin meletakan telunjuk di bibir. "Jangan menyebutnya duda!"

Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Sekeras apapun ia tertawa, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mendengar tawanya seperti Jongin saat ini.

'Ku rasa sudah cukup sampai di sini, Jongin' Kris berkata.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Kris akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Selama dua bulan dia pergi, dan saat datang kembali hanya mengucapkan sesuatu seperti Kalimat perpisahan? Konyol sekali!

"Kau bercanda" Jongin mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Rasanya sangat tidak lucu jika disaat Jongin merasakan moment bahagia, dirinya juga harus merasakan moment kesedihan seperti ini.

'Tidak.. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda' Kris menyahut.

Harusnya Jongin lebih peka dengan pakaian formal yang Kris gunakan saat ini. Benar-benar berbeda. Sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan biasanya.

Raut wajah Jongin berganti dengan kesedihan.

'Kau sudah menemukan sosok terbaik yang bisa menjagamu, menemanimu, dan membuat dirimu bahagia, Jongin'

"Seandainya Sehun tidak datang, apa kau akan terus bersamaku?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan dari reaksi Jongin saat mereka hendak berpisah.

'Bicaramu sudah mulai kacau' Kris mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Jika pada akhirnya kau harus pergi, mengapa kau harus datang ke dalam hidupku? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Jongin menghapus kasar air mata di wajah manisnya. Perpisahan macam apa ini? Kenapa begitu berat ketika ia tahu, Kris harus pergi.

'Jongin' Kris menyebut namanya dengan lembut. 'Terkadang ada banyak hal yang tidak ingin kita lakukan, tetapi kita harus melakukannya'

Seperti berpisah? Begitu?

"Aku.. Aku hanya tidak tahu jadi apa aku ini tanpa dirimu" lirihnya.

Ia menunduk dalam. Berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya.

'Oh Sehun adalah pria yang baik. Jika aku bisa mengulang kehidupan kedua aku ingin punya menantu seperti dirinya'

Jongin mendongak. Perlahan wajah di hadapannya itu sedikit bersinar. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah muda Kris berganti dengan wajah Kris yang lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menyentuh bahu Jongin. Hal yang mustahil terjadi. Jika biasanya Kris tidak bisa menyentuhnya, namun kini Kris benar-benar tengah menyentuhnya. Dan itu sangat nyata.

'Kau tahu? Aku akan sangat bangga jika ada seseorang yang bisa membuat putraku hidup dalam kebahagian' Kris berkata perlahan. 'Maka ku rasa, Oh Sehun adalah orang yang tepat'

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Sekarang ia mengerti maksud pria dewasa itu.

"Ayah"

Kris mengangguk pelan. Ia ingin berkata lebih banyak lagi. Namun waktunya sudah habis, dan sudah Seharusnya ia melanjutkan kehidupan selanjutnya setelah bertahun-tahun terjebak dalam kematian tak tentramnya.

Brugg..

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai saat kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Kris yang menghilang menyisahkan Jongin dalam kesedihan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung mulus tanpa masalah.

Hanya saja, sejak pernikahan mereka, Jongin jadi sering melamun dan membuat suaminya merasa cemas.

Apa yang terjadi? Sehun terus bertanya-tanya. Pria tampan itu merasa jika Jongin tidak merasa happy menjadi istrinya. Bahkan ketika Haowen mengajaknya bercanda, Jongin hanya menimpalinya sesingkat mungkin dan memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya di apartemen mereka.

Seperti sore ini. Sehun sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk melihat kondisi keluarga kecilnya. Selama 2 hari ini, Haowen mengiriminya pesan mengenai tingkah Jongin yang semakin terlihat aneh.

Dia seperti kosong, dan bukan Jongin mereka yang biasanya.

Greb..

Tangannya mencoba menahan tubuh ringkih itu. Jongin nyaris terjatuh ketika tubuh kurusnya tidak seimbang. Dia terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang hampir menebal.

"Ughh"

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun mencoba untuk bertanya.

Melihat wajah khawatir suaminya, membuat Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Perasaanya yang terlalu sensitive itu membuatnya menangis dalam pelukan sang suami sambil merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Ini sama sekali tidak beres. Sehun segera membopong tubuh ringkih itu ke kamar mereka. Dan merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

Greb..

"Jangan pergi!" pintanya. Seraya menahan tangan Sehun ketika namja itu hendak meninggalkannya untuk membereskan pekerjaan Jongin yang sempat tertunda.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" Sehun mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan test yang akan kau hadapi?"

Sang istri menggeleng. Dia ingin Bercerita, akan tetapi dirinya masih belum percaya diri. Bagaimana jika Sehun malah tertawa? Menertawai ceritanya seperti orang-orang semasa ia kecil.

"Jongin?" Sehun menatapnya, seolah menuntut.

"Aku.. Hiks, jangan pergi" pintanya.

Menghadapi keanehan Jongin membuat Sehun menarik napas pelan. Jujur, jika ditanya lelah. Dirinya sangatlah lelah dengan tingkah Jongin yang tidak dewasa selama nyaris seminggu mereka menikah. Malam pertama yang terlewati, sama sekali bukan masalah. Hanya saja..

"Apa kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?" Sehun bertanya. Nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Posisinya kini berada di atas tubuh Jongin. Menatap dua maniks almond yang masih terlihat sembab.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Matanya mengisyarakatkan kata maaf yang membuat Sehun jadi semakin bersalah.

Sehun akui jika pernikahan mereka terkesan tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada pertunangan, maupun pendekatan secara matang.

"Kau pasti merasa tertekan ya" Sehun berkata pelan. Ia usap air mata di pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku minta maaf, Jongin"

Sehun hendak beranjak. Namun Jongin kembali menahannya. Dan kini lebih berani lagi dengan membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya..

Ini harus dihentikan. Meskipun ia tak rela melepaskan bibir manis itu. Namun keingintahuannya lebih besar dibandingkan hasratnya untuk memiliki tubuh itu.

"just tell me, dear" pinta Sehun.

Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dengan penuh kasih. Jongin hanya diam, dan menikmati dekapan hangat Sehun yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Jongin pun masih sama, meskipun dia sudah mulai berbicara dan tersenyum. Akan tetapi ada hal yang tidak sengaja ia ketahui tentang Jongin.

Semalam ia tidak sengaja mendengar Jongin mengigau, dan memanggil nama seseorang dengan sebutan 'Yifan appa'. Sebuah nama yang tidak pernah Sehun tahu jika selama ini Jongin memiliki seorang ayah bernama Yifan.

Pasti inilah yang membuat Jongin resah. Karena tak ada satu pun tamu bernama Yifan datang ke pesta pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat betul, jika seseorang bernama Kim Minho lah yang mengantar Jongin menemuinya di altar.

"Pasti itu sangat penting ya" Nyonya Kim berkata. Yeoja itu menyajikan Sehun beberapa dessert favorite di restorannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, bu" Sehun hanya menatap makanannya tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Karena tidak mungkin sekali, Sehun sampai datang ke restorannya jika ia bisa mengunjunginya bersama Jongin Ke rumah.

"Dia masih terlihat murung" Sehun berkata perlahan. "Dan semalam dia menyebut nama seseorang yang tidak pernah sekalipun ku dengar"

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah"

"Tidak!" kata Sehun. "Maksudku, apa ibu ingat jika Jongin sedikit lebih istimewa?"

Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan fakta ini? Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan. Lalu berkata, "aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika bakatnya itu telah membuat kalian jadi seperti ini"

"Maaf sebelumnya" ucap Sehun. "Apa ibu tahu siapa Yifan appa?"

Deg..

Kedua mata yeoja cantik itu membulat sempurna. Tentu saja ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan sang menantu padanya.

"Maaf?"

"Yifan appa.. Semalam Jongin mengigau memanggil namanya" Sehun berkata. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Apa ibu kenal?"

.

.

.

.

"Paman.. Paman"

"Hm?"

Haowen berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya sesuatu pada sang paman. Sementara sang paman yang tengah fokus dengan makan malamnya.

"Apa mama baru sudah sembuh?" tanya Haowen.

Luhan menelan steak ayam yang sudah ia kunyah halus. Dan menjawab, jika Haowen tidak perlu khawatir. Karena papanya akan menjemput Haowen besok pagi bersama mama.

Jelas saja Haowen berseru senang. Dia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya lagi setelah sang papa memutuskan untuk menitipkan dirinya selama mamanya sakit (papa berbohong supaya Haowen lebih mudah untuk mengerti).

"Tapi" terdengar nada sedih dari bibir mungil itu. "Haowen pasti akan merindukan steak ayam buatan Dae hyung nanti"

Dae hyung, atau Jongdae hyung ini adalah pacarnya paman Luhan. Dia yang membantu paman Luhan mengasuh Haowen selama bocah itu di sini.

"Hao kan bisa main ke sini. Dan hyung tidak keberatan kok membuatkan steak ayam lagi untuk Haowen" pemuda manis itu berkata, mencoba untuk menghibur Haowen.

"Ada yang siap jadi mama rupanya" bisik Luhan, menggoda sang kekasih.

Jongdae menatap jutek pria mesum itu. Padahal hatinya sudah berdegup tak karuan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia menikmati perannya sebagai ibu pengganti bagi Haowen selama anak itu dititipkan di sini.

"Nanti kita buat versi kita sendiri ya, sayang" godanya.

Apaansih?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara rintihan rusa mesum itu. Apa yang terjadi? Mari tengok ke bawah meja. Dimana Jongdae menginjak kaki Luhan dengan tatapan innocentnya.

"Sa.. Sakit, sayang"

"Dasar Rusa mesum" cibir Jongdae.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun ketika merasa sedikit dingin pada tubuhnya.

Ketika kedua matanya terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah suaminya yang tengah terlelap begitu damai.

Dekapan erat Sehun pada pinggangnya yang ramping membuat Jongin merasa dijaga erat oleh seorang guardian tampan. Ah, khayalannya memang sangat berlebihan.

"Enghh" Jongin merintih pelan ketika hendak berputar, dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibagian intimnya.

Menusuk semakin ke dalam manakala Jongin bergerak. Dan.. Astaga.. Ia baru ingat jika semalam mereka baru saja melakukan ritual wajib suami istri yang sempat tertunda selama 10 hari menikah.

Uhh.. Jongin jadi malu sendiri kalau ingat betapa jalangnya dia saat mendesah. Mungkin besok dia belum bisa banyak beraktivitas mengingat selama 6 jam Sehun merudal dirinya dengan penuh gairah.

"Hey, sudah bangun ya?" Sehun bertanya. Dia juga baru saja bangun. Matanya yang sempit itu terlihat semakin sipit.

"Uh.. Hunie, bisa dikeluarkan tidak? Rasanya agak aneh"

Satu detik..

Dua detik...

Tiga det...

"Oh.. Iya" Sehun baru saja ingat dengan aktivitas mereka semalam.

Namja tampan itu segera melepaskan tautan di bawah sana supaya istrinya merasa nyaman.

"Ughh" Jongin kembali merintih.

Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa lengket akan cairan cinta mereka semalam. Dan lagi, Sehun keluar sangat banyak di dalam sana.

"Wah.. Aku keluar banyak sekali ya" Sehun berkata. Tidak tahu malu benar dia.

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Ya ampun, Jongin merasa sudah benar-benar dewasa karena telah melakukan hubungan intim pertamanya bersama sang suami.

"Ku rasa aku harus memakai pengaman mulai besok" oceh Sehun.

Jongin menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku keluar banyak terus, kau bisa*memeragakan perut besar di perutnya sendiri*"

Namja manis itu terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus menunda kuliahku lagi"

Sehun mencubit gemas hidung sang istri. Dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak menambah satu Ronde lagi saja? Sex di pagi hari itu bagus katanya"

Menjitak kepala suaminya pelan. "Dasar mesum! Minggir! Aku mau mandi" katanya. "Aku harus menjemput Haowen"

Alih-alih menyingkir, Sehun malah semakin erat mendekap Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan gerungan Jongin yang memintanya untuk berhenti mendekap tubuhnya. Senang rasanya melihat Jonginnya sudah kembali ceria seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Jongin sudah lebih baik lagi. Bahkan dia sudah bisa tertawa dan mengajari putra mereka membuat sebuah Prakarya kotak tissue dari stick es krim dan hiasan kerang laut.

"Ini bagus" Sehun memuji tulus. Seraya menyesap secangkir kopi hangat buatan istrinya.

Jongin tersenyum bangga. Dia baru saja memamerkan bakat terpendam Haowen sebagai seorang seniman. Bocah itu memang menyukai banyak hal tentang keindahan sejak ia kecil. Akan tetapi Sehun baru menyadari jika Haowen benar-benar mengembangkan bakatnya di bawah bimbingan orang yang tepat. Mungkin inilah maksud mendiang ibunya soal 'Haowen yang masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu untuk tumbuh kembangnya'.

"Dia mengusulkan Supaya kita pergi ke toko buku bersama Di akhir pekan" ujar Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum geli kalau mendengar kata toko buku. Karena di tempat itulah ia bertemu Jongin, kekasih hatinya yang baru ia persunting diusia yang masih sangat muda.

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin. Menatap pria itu khawatir.

Lelaki 27 tahun itu merangkul Jongin dan mengecup keningnya. "entah kenapa kalau ingat toko buku aku jadi ingat pertemuan kita untuk pertama kalinya"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jongin adalah jodohnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi jika pada akhirnya mereka saling mencintai, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk hidup bersama Jongin.

Karena Jongin adalah orang yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta. Juga orang yabg membuat dirinya merasakan bagaimana indahnya menjadi seorang suami dan ayah untuk keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Aku bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu, Sehun" ucap Jongin. Teringat akan perkataan Kris sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Tentang perasaan Sehun yang tulus dan begitu mencintainya.

"Aku juga" pria itu berkata. Suaranya yang berat namun begitu lembut saat menyebut nama Jongin dengan penuh cinta. "saat kau berpikir kau tidak sempurna. Tapi kau unik, bahkan keunikanmu itu yang membuat semua orang menyukai dirimu apa adanya"

"Aku benar-benar bahagia sekali" Sehun berkata. Seperti orang idiot. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa. Sementara Jongin menikmati nyamannya berada di bahu Sehun.

"Aku lebih bahagia" Jongin berkata pelan.

Sehun menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mungkin saat kau hadir aku akan kehilangan Kris yang sudah bersamaku sejak usiaku 8 tahun"

Meski Sehun bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak tahu siapa itu Kris, karena ada banyak kemungkinan jika itu menyangkut Jongin.

"Meski dia bukan manusia, tetapi dia selalu menemaniku. Dia selalu memahamiku disaat banyak orang yang menjauh. Tapi Sehun, disetiap ada pertemuan pasti juga ada perpisahan, kan"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Jika kau bertanya mengenai posisi yang pantas untuk kalian berdua dalam hidupku. Maka aku akan menjawabnya" Jongin berkata, begitu perlahan. "Mungkin Kris adalah sosok ayah Yang baik bagiku. Tapi kau, kau adalah Sosok suami yang sangat ku cintai. Dan kelak kau akan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang jauh lebih baik dibanding ayahku. Dirimu adalah refleksi dari khayalan ayahku untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik"

Sehun berdehem pelan.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau sempat bersikap jutek padaku beberapa hari yang lalu" sahutnya.

"Tapi aku memikirkan banyak hal sehingga aku mengerti sekarang" Jongin berkata. "Aku tak harus bersedih saat Tuhan sudah mempertemukan aku denganmu"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku mendua"

"Kau tidak akan mendua. Karena aku mencintai dirimu dan kau pun juga"

Sehun tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan. Lalu kembali pada topik awal dengan berkata. "Kita akan pergi ke toko buku hari sabtu. Sekalian ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu dan Haowen"

Jongin mengangguk dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan membuat Jongin ingin selalu bersama sang suami. Malahan ia berpikir, jika nantinya dia hamil. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menunda kuliahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Minho tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menikmati secangkir teh hangat di halaman rumah besarnya itu bersama sang ayah.

Pikirannya terus menerka-nerka. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat sang ayah mengundangnya kemari? Padahal pria paruh baya itu sudah mengusirnya mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sudah lama sekali ya" Tiba-tiba saja sang ayah berkata.

Pria 40 tahun itu menoleh. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari, jika ada guratan lelah di wajah renta itu.

Ayahnya adalah sosok yang tangguh dan penuh dengan arogansi. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar cerita, jika laki-laki itu pernah membunuh musuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri di masa muda.

Tetapi yang ia lihat saat ini sangat berbeda. Kim Siwon tak lebih dari seorang pria paruh baya berumur 65 tahun yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat di rumah.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"40 tahun" jawab Minho, singkat.

"Aku semakin tua rupanya" sang ayah bergumam.

Minho hanya membaui teh hijau di cangkirnya. Seolah tidak ada niat untuk meminumnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan, Tuan?"

"Ayah" Siwon berkata. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku ayah, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa Tidak nyaman" Minho berkata, perlahan. Karena Siwon masihlah seseorang yang paling ia hormati terlepas dari perlakuan buruk pria itu padanya.

"Apa aku tidak membuat dirimu nyaman di rumah ini?" sang ayah bertanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi, apakah aku boleh pergi?"

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini? Menemani ayahmu yang sudah tua ini, yang mungkin saja tidak punya waktu lebih Lama lagi" Ayahnya berkata, sedih.

Sejak ia kecil, ayah tak pernah memandang dirinya seperti sang ayah yang selalu memandang kakak perempuannya dengan penuh kasih dan kebanggaan yang luar biasa. Minho bahkan pernah berpikir, jika sejak ia dilahirkan, dirinya memang tidak pernah diharapkan lebih oleh pria itu.

Bahkan saat Siwon memperkenalkan Junmyeon sebagai pewarisnya yang sah. Minho pun tidak pernah merasa iri, dia pikir itu sangat pantas untuk seorang anak yang lahir di dalam pernikahan yang sah dan penuh cinta. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terlahir karena kecerobohan pria itu saat bermain mata.

Dia perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga Kim yang telah berbaik hati mengurus dan membiayai dirinya sejak usianya 7 tahun. Seperti mengabdi dan menganggap Siwon adalah Tuannya, bukan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah kehilangan putriku, dan aku tak mau kehilangan putraku" lelaki itu berkata.

"Aku kehilangan banyak kata untuk sekarang" sahut Minho.

Sang ayah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Maka yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanya tetaplah Tinggal. Temani ayahmu yang renta Ini"

.

.

.

Pemakaman...

Jongin heran mengapa Sehun membawanya kemari. Sementara Haowen kecil bertanya-tanya, untuk apa mereka kemari? Apakah mereka hendak mengunjungi makam Nenek? Tapi yang Haowen ingat, makam neneknya bukan di sini.

"Kita akan ke makam kakek" kata Sehun.

Membuat alis Jongin bertaut. Tapi mungkin yang dimaksud Sehun adalah makam kakeknya yang telah tiada.

"Papa bisa turunkan Hao? Hao sudah besar" anak itu meminta.

Sang papa menuruti permintaan putranya. Namun masih menggandeng tangan mungil itu dan menuntunnya ke sebuah makam yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama berada di sini.

Tertulis nama Wu Yifan pada batu nisan itu. Juga sebuah foto seorang pria muda yang cukup familiar bagi seorang Jongin.

"K.. Kris" ia berkata lirih.

"Aku yakin kau tahu siapa orang ini" Sehun berkata. Seraya meletakan bunga yang sengaja ia bawa di atas makam Itu.

"Ayah"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ibumu mungkin terlalu takut melukaimu jika ia mengatakan hal ini"

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang" kata Jongin. Sedikit terisak.

Haowen kecil menggenggam tangan sang mama. Mengisyarakatkan jika ia tidak sendiri.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, ku harap kau tidak membenci dan menyalahkan ibumu, Jongin" Sehun berkata.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci orang yang telah membesarkanku dan merawat diriku?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan itu. "Ku rasa juga ada banyak hal yang perlu kau tahu"

Jongin berhenti mengelus kepala nisan itu. Menatap suaminya penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Sudah sore" kata Sehun. Melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. "Ku rasa masih ada hari esok untuk mengunjungi ibumu di kedainya"

...

"Wu Yifan aka Kevin Wu" Seseorang mengabsen namanya dengan suara lantang.

Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal seperti dirinya pun membuat dia yakin, jika mereka adalah roh-roh yang hendak memasuki gerbang besar di depan sana.

Matanya yang sempit itu hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya tanpa ada niat untuk berkomentar. Ada yang tersenyum bahagia, ada juga yang bersedih hati karena masih belum bisa meninggalkan keluarga mereka.

"Nam Seokjin, 18 tahun"

Ia menoleh ke arah lain, ketika melihat seorang pemuda tengah dihentikan oleh seorang penjaga berwajah angkuh.

Kris aka Yifan aka Kevin itu mencoba untuk menerka-nerka, apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu? Seolah dirinya teringat akan kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya dihentikan oleh seorang penjaga yang sama dengan alasan : "Kau masih mempunyai tugas yang belum diselesaikan"

"Kau meninggal pukul 10 malam pada hari minggu" sang petugas membaca buku catatan tebal yang entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja berada di tangannya. "Kau melukai hati keluargamu, dan seorang gadis yang begitu mencintaimu"

"Pembangkang, pemabuk, dan suka balap liar. Menurut catatan takdir merahmu kau belum bisa melewati gerbang kematian ini"

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut. Namun Kris yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia pernah berada di posisi yang sama. Sehingga takdir telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Jongin (putra kandungnya), dan Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja yang tulus mencintai dirinya.

"Hey, kau" seorang petugas lainnya membuat Kris menoleh.

"Aku ingat kau" katanya. Buku catatan yang ia pegang berubah menjadi buku bercover kulit yang tampak lusuh sekali. "Wu Yifan aka Kevin Wu, Aka Kris Wu"

"Ya, aku" sahut Kris.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" si petugas bertanya.

Kris menjawab baik dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada si petugas itu atas nama penyamaran yang diberikan padanya selama ia berada di bumi.

Menurut cerita Suan Sunbaenim, Kris adalah nama samaran malaikat kematian yang sudah berhenti dari tugasnya. Dia sosok yang tampan dengan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Ku dengar dari Suan kau menolak hadiah terakhir atas missimu itu ya? Aku Sama sekali tak percaya dengan tingkah bodohmu itu" si petugas berkata.

"Menurutku itu adalah pilihan yang bijak" seseorang berkata. Kris menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita muda dengan dress formal berwarna hitam.

Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan rambut auburn sebahunya. Si petugas tampak salah tingkah.

"Kau kembali ke wujud aslimu, Suan-ah"

Si wanita mengangkat bahu seolah tak tahu. Kemudian berkata, "Apa kau sudah siap, Kris?"

Kris masih diam. Antara kaget Dan tidak percaya, Jika wanita ini adalah Suan Sunbaenim. Yang ia ketahui adalah sosok nenek tua cerewet yang menyebalkan.

"Kris?"

"Oh.. Ah.. Iya.. Aku-"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Suan bertanya.

Namja muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Aku.. Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya jika kau adalah Suan Sunbaenim"

Itu lucu sekali. Suan bahkan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku sengaja menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek supaya kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku" katanya.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo, masuk!" Titah Suan. Yeoja itu menarik pergelangab tangan Kris sehingga membuat namja itu menggerutu kesal.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih! Jadi wanita kok galak banget" Gerutu Kris, kesal.

.

.

.

Jongin tahu jika ibunya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat dirinya terluka dan hidup dalam kebencian. Walau dirinya merasa kesal, namun dirinya masih mencoba memaklumi semua tindakan sang ibu selama ini.

Apalagi Sehun memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat ibunya terluka.

"Ibu sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini darimu" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meski matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi memandang selembar foto yang memperlihatkan tiga orang gadis muda tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Ibunya bilang itu adalah foto dirinya saat masih muda dulu. Bukan hanya sang ibu, dan bibi Yuan, melainkan seorang gadis yang menurut cerita ibunya adalah sosok yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia.

"Ibu hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, kan?" Jongin mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Oh, Jongin... Ibu benar-benar sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau terluka" yeoja itu berkata, menatap putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Keduanya berpelukan seolah mengatakan jika mereka masih saling memiliki terlepas dari kenyataan jika Kyungsoo bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

Beberapa pelanggan di kedai hanya saling berbisik. Tidak berani berkomentar lebih, karena masih menghormati privasi ibu dan anak itu.

"Mengapa kau berdiri di sini?"

Sehun menoleh, Paman Minho berjalan dengan pakaian formalnya.

Minho terkekeh ketika melihat wajah bingun Sehun. Mungkin namja muda itu berpikir, jika tak ada seorang pelayan kedai yang melayani pengunjung dengan stelan kerja layaknya seorang eksekutif muda seperti penampilannya saat ini.

"Paman ingin pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Mengurus sesuatu yang biasa kau sebut bisnis" candanya.

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Minho merangkul namja muda itu seperti seorang ayah merangkul putranya. "Aku tidak percaya jika dia benar-benar mengatakannya"

"Paman sudah tahu hal ini?"

Minho melepas tangannya dari bahu lebar Sehun. Lalu menceritakan kebenaran jati diri Jongin, dan ibu kandungnya yang ternyata adalah kakak sulung Minho.

Meski sebenarnya Sehun terlalu bingung untuk menelaah semua cerita itu. Lelaki 27 tahun itu tetap fokus mendengarkan cerita Minho tanpa mau ambil pusing lagi. Yang terpenting adalah, Jonginnya sudah tahu kebenaran jati dirinya, dan tidak memiliki dendam. Toh, Sehun akan selalu bersama Jongin dan mengingatkan sang istri jika mereka akan selalu hidup bersama.

.

.

.

.

End

..

.

.

.

Omake

 **5 Tahun kemudian...**

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut pidato terakhirnya.

Suasana haru, bangga, dan bahagia bercampur aduk dari beberapa orang terdekatnya. Mengingat hasil yang telah diraih seorang Oh Jongin, memang sudah dipastikan akan membuat keluarganya merasa beruntung telah memiliki seorang anak, cucu, ibu, dan istri seperti dirinya.

"Mama"

Seorang balita berusia 3,5 tahun berlari hendak menerjang tubuh sang ibu. Jongin yang baru saja turun dari atas stage agak sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati putra keduanya berlari seorang diri.

Kemudian disusul oleh suami dan putra pertamanya yang sebentar lagi akan lulus dari sekolah dasar.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk menunggumu selesai. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sabaran" Suaminya berkata, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Jongin melepas topi toganya dan memakaikannya di kepala Taeoh. Membuat putra keduanya itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, adik hyung lucu sekali" puji Haowen. Bocah 12 tahun itu mengambil kamera digitalnya dan mengabadikan tingkah menggemaskan sang adik.

"Selamat ya, mama. Haowen sayang sekali sama mama" ucapnya. Seraya memeluk pinggang ramping sang mama.

Jongin tersenyum haru. Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun ia mangarungi bahtera rumah tangganya bersama Sehun. Dan tak terasa jika bocah manja yang tengah memeluknya kini telah tumbuh cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak 12 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Terimakasih, sayang.. Mama juga sayang sekali sama Haowen"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Taeoh supaya anak itu tidak pergi kemana-mana. Sementara beberapa orang mulai menyalami Jongin dan mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya meraih nilai sempurna saat kelulusannya.

...

"Hyung"

Haowen yang sedang memainkan tab kesayangannya menoleh. Sang adik tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah lego di tangan.

"Ada apa, Taeoh?" tanyanya. Haowen segera memeluk Taeoh dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Ayo main cama aeoh" kata Taeoh, dengan logat cadelnya yang menggemaskan.

Haowen memang selalu menemani adiknya bermain jika mama sibuk di dapur. Dia tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menjaga Taeoh, karena sejak mama mengandung Taeoh ia sudah berjanji pada mama untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang baik.

Dan kata papa, sebagai seorang namja sejati tidak boleh ingkar janji. Maka Haowen menepati janjinya dengan menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untuk sang adik. Hal itu tentu saja membuat keluarganya bangga bukan main. Pasalnya dulu Haowen adalah anak yang manja dan membuat mama dan papa sempat khawatir untuk memberikannya seorang adik.

Sementara kedua putranya sedang bermain di ruang keluarga. Jongin yang tengah memasak tersenyum ketika merasakan dua lengan kokoh memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku pulang" kata Jongin.

"Selamat datang" sahut sosok jangkung yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Keduanya tertawa. Seharusnya Sehun yang mengucapkan kata 'Pulang' dan Jongin yang harus menyambutnya. Jongin berbalik setelah mematikan kompor. Menatap suaminya yang tampan tapi mesum itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Tumben sekali pulang cepat" ujar Jongin. Tidak percaya jika hari ini suaminya pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Yah, aku hanya tidak mau membuat nyonya Oh marah-marah karena pulang larut setiap hari"

Jongin memutar mata bosan. Dia memang sempat menyindir jam kerja Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini semakin larut dari biasanya.

Ayah dua orang anak itu bahkan jarang sekali makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya demi tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. Jelas saja ini sangat menjengkelkan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gerungan Jongin ketika ia mengecupi pipi Jongin yang semakin gembil setelah melahirkan putra pertama mereka.

"Hey, Tidak enak kalau dilihat anak-anak" oceh Jongin.

Ia mendorong dada bidang suaminya dan berlalu-hendak menyiapkan air hangat untuk sang suami. Sehun sempat melongok dengan pakaian longgar Jongin yang memperlihatkan betis jenjangnya yang indah.

Ia bersiul mesum dan membuat Jongin melempar sebuah apel ke arahnya. "Dasar paman mesum".

Dengan sigap ia menangkap apel merah itu dengan tangannya.

"Wajar jika aku mesum pada istriku tahu" sahutnya. Seraya menggigit buah apel itu tanpa mencucinya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin baru saja hendak menyahut. Namun suara Haowen lebih dulu mengintrupsi kalimatnya.

"Mama, Taeoh ingin pup katanya" Haowen berkata. Dirinya menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya yang sedang menahan Diri untuk buang air besar.

Sang ibu menghela napas pelan. Ia segera mengambil tumbuh Taeoh dan mengecup singkat pipi gembul kemerahan itu. Ia berlalu ke toilet mengabaikan tawa suaminya yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa papa tertawa?" tanya Haowen. Bocah 12 tahun itu mungkin mengira papanya gila, atau ada yang tidak beres pada namja tampan itu.

Oh Sehun terkejut dan berdehem. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat kece di depan putra sulungnya itu.

"Papa hanya merasa jika mamamu agak sedikit gendut sekarang" kata papa. "Tapi kau tahu? Mama terlihat sexy dan papa suka"

Haowen memasang wajah badmood. Papa memang orang yang Sangat mesum!

"Haowen" papa memanggilnya.

Bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kalau cari pacar yang seperti mama ya?"

Papa apaansih? Enggak banget deh! Haowen sok tidak peduli. Ia kembali berjalan namun kembali terhenti ketika teringat sesuatu. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan pada papanya jika akhir-akhir ini mama terlihat lesu dan sering bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Mungkin mama sakit. Ia kembali ke dapur Tapi papa sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Besok saja deh bilangnya" ia bergumam pelan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hoekk.."

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jongin segera berkumur dengan obat kumur setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel.

"Its ok.. Hanya sedikit masuk angin" sahutnya.

"Oh, baiklah.. Apa perlu ke dokter?"

"Tidak.. Aku baik-hoeekkk"

Haowen memutar mata bosan. Papa sering bilang supaya tidak berteriak-teriak di dalam rumah. Tapi ternyata papa malah melakukannya.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit, sayang" papa berseru lagi..

Taeoh kecil sedang asyik memakan serealnya. Sementara Haowen masih mengabaikan nasi goreng absurd buatan papa.

"Aku harap mama cepat sembuh" ucap Haowen, tulus.

"Aeoh juga.. Mama haluth cembuh" katanya, ngawur sekali.

Sehun menatap kedua putranya secara bergantian. Ketika ia memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan Taeoh yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Entah bagaimana ia seperti merasa dejavu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pagi hari, Jongin muntah-muntah, kemudian mereka pergi ke dokter. Dan seorang dokter mengucapkan selamat. Yang membuat perasaan Sehun berbunga-bunga.

Brakk..

Kedua putranya terkejut dan saling melempar pandang. Ada apa dengan ayah mereka? Mengapa malah jadi aneh begini?

Oh Sehun beranjak dari meja makan untuk menemui istrinya yang tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sayang, aku rasa kau hamil" pria itu kembali berseru.

.

.

.

End...


End file.
